


Una nueva oportunidad para ser libre

by KarenHikari



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que perseguir la luna es imposible? Mentira, los lobos lo hacen una vez al mes. ¿Que nadie es capaz de domar a los vientos? Falso, ella lo hacía. De lo que nadie hablaba nunca y que sí estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier ser vivo era el controlar al corazón, a los sentimientos. Ni siquiera el Gran Sesshoumaru había sido capaz de perderlos por completo. </p><p>¿Qué había pasado si herida de muerte Kagura se encontrara con Kikyo en lugar de Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué si en lugar de morir a manos de Naraku consiguiera sobrevivir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¡Libertad!

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer long-fic y mi primera historia romántica. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> ¡Gracias Cris por tu apoyo! Han sido dos años leyendo, checando y releyendo esta historia, y sé que no ha sido fácil, pero aquí está. ¡Sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido!

Lo había conseguido. Tenía su tan anhelada libertad. Pero ¿a qué precio? Sentía su vida extinguirse conforme la sangre salía de la herida abierta en su pecho. Pronto acabaría su sufrimiento. Al menos había tenido algunas razones para ser feliz. Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más… pero ya era muy tarde.  
De pronto una mujer apareció un su campo de visión. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

–¿Qué es… lo que quieres –preguntó con voz ronca, haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas.

–Deja de hacerte la fuerte, querida  
–contestó la sacerdotisa pronunciando burlonamente la última palabra.

–Ya no… estoy… emparentada…con Naraku…No tiene caso,…que me mates…, igual…, moriré pronto. –hablaba con dificultad, pero Kikyo le entendió. 

–¿Crees que he venido en tu búsqueda sólo para darte el golpe de gracia? Niña, ¡tu vida se extingue! No tendría sentido acortar tu sufrimiento –comenzó a acercarse a ella. No podía moverse, no tenía oportunidad de escapar, pero…daba igual porque de todas formas iba a morir, pero… ¡sólo un poco más! Si tuviera más tiempo de libertad… Su único deseo era ese.

–¡Aléjate!– le rogó en un grito.

–¡Tranquilízate! ¡Eres una vergüenza como demonio! –continuó avanzando sin alterarse en lo más mínimo por los gritos de la otra mujer– Me sorprende que pienses tan poco; esperaba más de ti. Ya lo dijiste tú: ya no tienes nada que ver con Naraku, y mi pelea es con él, por consiguiente, tú y yo ya no somos enemigas.  
Naraku ya ha hecho bastante daño –prosiguió–, demasiadas personas han sido sacrificadas por su codicia. Yo ya estoy muerta, sin embargo, he vuelto; es culpa suya que mi vida haya sido truncada. Así que, he decidido salvar tantas vidas como se me sea posible, mientras pueda. Y parece que serás una de ellas…– al decir esto finalmente logró llegar hasta ella.

–Tu… ¿quieres…ayudarme?, ¿podrías…salvarme?– preguntó Kagura, totalmente incrédula.

–No lo sé. Necesito revisarte antes de dar un diagnostico– contestó Kikyo inexpresivamente para después ordenarle– Híncate.

Kagura le obedeció en silencio. Con dificultad logró quedar de rodillas en el pasto. No podía creer que su antigua enemiga fuera a ayudarla. Si tan solo aguantara un poco más, solo un poco más…

Kikyo observó la herida de la hanyou. Era grave, muy profunda y había ocasionado una gran pérdida de sangre. Estaba fuera de las posibilidades de cualquier médico, hechicero o sacerdotisa… que estuviera vivo. Pero ella estaba muerta, podía salvarla, arrancar una víctima más de Naraku, de sus garras. De entre sus ropas sacó una botella con agua que había recogido en un río cercano, colocó sus manos sobre la herida y pronunciando un conjuro antiguo que Kagura no pudo entender consiguió que dejara de sangrar. Lavó la herida, pero eso era sólo la mitad del trabajo. De haberla dejado así habría sido solo cuestión de tiempo que volviera a abrirse o que se infectara, arrastrando a la joven a la muerte de igual manera. No quería ponerla nerviosa, así que decidió iniciar una conversación.

–Tú lo amas, ¿no es cierto?– pregunto de manera indiferente, consiguiendo que su interlocutora la mirara de forma interrogante– Al hermano de Inuyasha… ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Sesshoumaru?

Rápidamente un rubor carmesí cubrió las mejillas de la chica mientras asentía casi imperceptiblemente.

–Tú aún tienes una oportunidad… –murmuró nostálgicamente la sacerdotisa más para sí que para ella– Tal vez quiera ayudarte solo para dártela, creo que no me perdonaría si te dejara morir cuando puedo ayudarte; me identifiqué contigo.

Tan pronto término de decirlo coloco ambas manos sobre la herida de su pecho y sin darle tiempo a Kagura de contestar nada comenzó a cantar un complicado y antiguo hechizo curativo:

Que la carne abierta cierre,  
y el alma se purifique.  
Que aquello sellado a mis ojos  
se abra ante mi orden.  
Que el dolor se detenga y la vida fluya.  
Que los errores sean perdonados y una nueva oportunidad sea concedida.  
¡Que del polvo nazca una chispa y de la chispa una llama!

Un dolor intenso se extendió desde la herida hasta el resto de su cuerpo y Kagura sintió como si la mano de Naraku la estuviera atravesando nuevamente. No pudo reprimir un grito atroz. ¿Cómo había confiado en ella? Le había dejado el camino libre para matarla. Solo le quedaba esperar que acabara pronto.

Y así sucedió. El dolor se detuvo tan repentinamente como había llegado. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta y le pareció que los sonidos a su alrededor, el trino de las aves, el viento en las hojas, se habían detenido también. No veía y no escuchaba nada. Tampoco sentía. ¿Estaría muerta ya? Al menos el dolor se había detenido…

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Después de semejante esfuerzo, Kikyo estaba exhausta, pero no podía, o más bien, no quería, estar allí para cuando Kagura despertara.

–Buena suerte…con todo– le susurró arrastrando las palabras mientras se ponía en pie tambaleantemente y continuaba su camino hacia una aldea cercana.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Kagura despertó sintiendo que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. 

El simple hecho de abrir los parpados y mantenerlos así era un esfuerzo enorme. Levantarse y caminar estaba, sin duda, fuera de sus posibilidades.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

El sol comenzaba a hacerse visible desapareciendo las sombras predominantes.

Un pequeño rayo de sol acarició sus piernas; estaba tendida en una posición que recordaba a la de una muñeca de trapo abandonada por su dueño.

Lentamente intentó abrir los ojos y esta vez le costó menos trabajo. 

El sol ya estaba alto y por un momento la deslumbró, parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Se sentía mareada y al respirar sentía como si una hoja afilada se le clavara en el pecho.

El pecho.

Comenzó a recordar. Sus últimos recuerdos eran, tal vez, de días atrás.

Naraku la había llamado a su presencia, le había extendido su corazón, le había prometido su libertad. Se había acercado a él, confiada, y él le había colocado esa parte faltante sobre su pecho, del lado izquierdo, donde siempre debería haber estado. Siempre. 

Sentía el peso, por primera vez en su vida. El suave palpitar de su corazón le hacía cosquillas. Sentía ganas de reír. Ya no estaría más al servicio de Naraku. Podría hacer lo que quisiera. Nadie la obligaría a nada. ¡Era libre!

Pero su felicidad se desvaneció al instante. Naraku la atravesó con su propia mano. Mientras su rostro se descomponía con un gesto de horror el de él se convertía en una mueca de desprecio y alegría. 

Podía recordar su risa. Esas carcajadas que había oído tantas veces dirigidas a otras personas y que ahora eran para ella. Había sido una ingenua al pensar que la dejaría libre y lo había sido por dos razones: ella no estaba de ninguna forma de acuerdo con él, y él lo sabía, sabía que estaba en su contra y ella era una enemiga formidable; y por otro lado, hablaban de Naraku, y él estaba encantado de hacer sufrir a la gente*.

Era libre. Él mismo se lo había dicho. Podía irse, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sentía la sangre salir y sentía cómo cada vez quedaba menos. En un principio el dolor había sido tan intenso que casi no le permitía moverse, y ahora, sin embargo, casi no lo sentía.

Y después, justo cuando sentía que la muerte comenzaba a acercarse con rapidez, había aparecido ella. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Le había mentido. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Más aún, ¿por qué la había dejado acercarse, si de todas formas había muerto? Tal vez sólo había deseado desesperadamente un poco más de tiempo. Y se había acabado. 

Listo. Estaba muerta. Ese era el fin. Haber esperado más había sido una completa estupidez.

Pero sentía el calor de los rayos del sol y ése dolor lacerante cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba. 

¿Podría moverse? Si lo hacía, ¿significaba que estaba viva? Ella había prometido ayudarla, ¿lo habría hecho realmente? Intentó mover los brazos, pero no tenía fuerzas. ¡Maldición! ¡Vamos, sólo un poco!

Lo consiguió. Su brazo se había movido. Inmediatamente sintió una punzada de dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo desde el brazo derecho. No pudo reprimir un grito. Pero lo escuchaba. Y eso era bueno. Con torpeza dirigió su mano izquierda hasta el punto donde debía tener la herida.

Al principio sólo sintió los bordes ásperos de su desgarrado kimono, pero conforme seguía avanzando llegó al lugar donde su piel debería estar separada; pero, en cambio, sólo encontró una cicatriz inflamada, que al rozarla le ardió terriblemente. Pero no sangraba, ni siquiera había sangre seca alrededor.

Trató de mover las piernas, pero fue demasiado. Aún estaba muy delicada por la gran pérdida de sangre. Sintió una punzada horrible.

Ahora sabía lo que sentían sus víctimas cuando recibían su “Danza de las Cuchillas”. La vista se le empezó a nublar y todo se borró de nuevo.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Horas después volvió a despertar. Esta vez la luz del sol no la deslumbró, pues éste ya se estaba ocultando. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? La cabeza le daba vueltas y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar que no sabía qué le dolía más, si la cabeza o el pecho.

Volvió a intentar mover las piernas; esta vez pudo hacerlo, aunque aún suponía un esfuerzo extraordinario.

Veía borroso, pero al menos podía moverse sin sentir tanto dolor. Trató de convencerse de que estaba bien, después de todo, aún estaba viva cuando debería estar muerta, pues la herida de su pecho sin duda habría sido mortal.

Empezó a levantarse. Estaba muy mareada, pero lo consiguió. Por un momento pareció que sus piernas no aguantarían su peso y se balanceó, llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y la otra a su pecho, tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

¡Vamos! Ésa mujer… ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Ki? ¿Kiki? ¿Kikyo? Sí, eso era. Kikyo tenía razón, era una hanyou, un demonio, un poco de dolor no acabaría con ella.

Movió el pie izquierdo tratando de caminar, pero inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio. Nuevamente estaba de rodillas en el pasto, caminar le era imposible, y a pesar de eso, debía moverse, al menos quedar entre algunos arbustos, ya que estaba en un campo abierto y era un blanco fácil para la multitud de enemigos que se había creado al trabajar para Naraku.

Inevitablemente lágrimas de impotencia bañaron sus mejillas y eso sólo la hizo sentir más miserable. Nunca había llorado. 

Debería estar feliz y agradecida porque vivía y, en cambio, se sentía increíblemente desdichada. 

Debía moverse, como fuera.

Había perdido mucha sangre y no había comido, probablemente, en días, debía, como mínimo, beber algo.

Le pareció recordar que un río corría cerca de allí, debía tratar de dirigirse hacia él para beber y después buscar refugio.

Comenzó a avanzar a gatas, prácticamente arrastrándose. 

Esperaba que ese río, si es que existía, estuviera cerca, porque en ese estado no podía ir muy lejos.

Después de unos metros se sintió muy fatigada. Habría dado lo mismo que sus miembros fueran de piedra, pues cada movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, suponía un esfuerzo excepcional.

Se dejó caer, exhausta y respirando con pesadez. Al parecer no lo había conseguido, finalmente moriría. El hechizo de Kikyo solo había conseguido hacerla más lenta, retardarla.

La posición en la que se encontraba, en otro momento, le habría parecido incómoda, pero, ahora, ya no importaba.

Estaba acostada con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, sobre la hierba. El pasto estaba húmedo, lo sentía a través de sus ropas maltrechas.

Húmedo… agua. ¡Agua!

Como si le hubiera caído un rayo se sintió con nuevas fuerzas. Ni siquiera intentó levantarse. 

Gateando, consiguió avanzar un poco más y se encontró con un charco de agua rodeado de lodo. 

Hundió sus manos en el barro e inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Se acercó más hasta sentir como el agua le rozaba las rodillas. Su kimono blanco seguramente se mancharía, pero no podía importarle menos, de todas formas estaba hecho pedazos.

Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que ése era solo un pequeño charco, el verdadero río se extendía un poco más allá.

Hacía unos momentos la distancia le habría parecido infranqueable, pero ahora tenía nuevas esperanzas, nuevas energías.

Rápidamente venció el espacio que la separaba del arroyo.

Una vez en la orilla se inclinó para beber.

Al entrar en contacto con el agua sintió como si los músculos se le destensaran y de inmediato se sintió más tranquila. Pasar el líquido por su garganta fue increíblemente revitalizante, sintió como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Estaba helada, pero no le molestó en absoluto.

Se sentía tan tranquila. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria se sentía tranquila, creía que podría lograrlo todo: vivir, ser libre, ¡todo!, o casi todo lo que había deseado, y que ahora sentía estaba al alcance de su mano.

Empezó a sentir el cansancio de la trayectoria que había realizado y del esfuerzo que suponía el haberla realizado. Se recostó en la hierba que había al lado del nacimiento de agua, sorprendiéndose ante su suavidad, que notaba por primera vez.

El aire soplaba en una ligera brisa a su alrededor, las hojas que se mecían parecían susurrar una canción, poco a poco su mente fue cayendo más y más hondo en el profundo abismo que era el sueño, hasta que abandonó su cuerpo. Hasta que ya no sintió el dolor.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

A la mañana siguiente despertó tan pronto los rayos del sol le acariciaron el rostro. No lo hizo de golpe, sino muy lentamente, sin incomodarse por la luz.

Respiró sin sentir tanto dolor como los días anteriores, aunque el lado izquierdo aun le molestaba bastante. Pudo sentarse sin sentir que sus miembros se separaban de su cuerpo. Veía más claramente, aunque sabía que si intentaba hacer movimientos bruscos sentiría que le martillaban la cabeza.

Las aves ya volaban, en busca de alimento; uno incluso se acercó a ella. Era la primera vez que un animal lo hacía. Tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba débil…o, tal vez, había visto que no quería hacerle daño. Le sonrió aunque de inmediato se arrepintió.

Se inclinó para beber más agua. Tenía un sentimiento de infinita paz.

Podía oler la hierba y las flores. Olían a vida, a bienestar. Todo indicaba que lo había conseguido. Estaba viva. Era libre. Pero, ¿qué haría? Antes no se había detenido a pensar en ello, porque habían sido sólo vanas esperanzas, sólo deseos, pero ahora era libre. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para desear su libertad, pero no había pensado en qué haría si algún día la conseguía realmente. Nunca creyó que lo lograría y sin embargo, allí estaba: libre, tranquila, sin la necesidad de responder a ninguna orden podía hacer lo que quisiera con los años que tenía por delante, ya no pertenecía a Naraku, había dejado de ser un objeto para convertirse en persona. Pero no tenía a nadie. 

Todas las personas que conocía eran sus enemigos. Todo lo que conocía eran las peleas. Ahora no tenía que pelear si no quería hacerlo, pero, ¿qué quería hacer?

No le quedaba más que vagar hasta encontrar la respuesta. Se levantó un poco mareada y se inclinó para observar exactamente en qué condiciones estaba su ropa. Jirones. Su precioso kimono blanco era ahora completamente inútil. Ni hablar. Necesitaba uno nuevo, pero eso no podía arreglarlo, así que siguió pensando.

Podría buscar al equipo de Inuyasha, pedir perdón y ayudarles a vencer a Naraku, con quien, de todas formas, tenía cuentas pendientes. Pero se dio cuenta de que no quería pelear. Ya no. Ni siquiera si era contra él. Estaba cansada. Toda su vida había sido utilizada como un arma para matar, solo conocía eso, solo sabía hacer eso y…se dio cuenta de que ya no quería hacerlo, no otra vez. 

Simplemente ya no quería matar a nadie más. Llevaba meses viéndose obligada a matar a otros para salvar su propia vida y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de elegir, volver a hacer algo así la asqueaba.

Tras de sí no había ningún amigo, nadie a quien le importara, sólo enemigos y personas que la odiaban por compartir lazos con Naraku, claro que esas personas no sabían que a ella misma le desagradaba la idea de tener algo que ver con él, por más mínimo que fuera. Pero no podía resolver eso, ella existía sólo porque Naraku la había creado, y nada, ni siquiera que le hubiera entregado su corazón, cambiaría eso.

La idea de unirse al grupo de Inuyasha volvió a surgir en su mente, pero no le era muy atractiva, también podía tragarse su orgullo y buscar una aldea humana y permanecer allí hasta que se repusiera, pero algo lo impedía: el inconfundible color rojo de sus ojos que inmediatamente la identificaría como un demonio.

Con mucho dolor llevó sus brazos hasta su cabeza y deshizo su chongo. Su largo cabello oscuro formó, con ayuda de un pequeño soplo de viento, remolinos a su espalda. No le gustaba llevar el cabello suelto, pues así era físicamente más parecida a la persona que más odiaba, a Naraku, por eso siempre lo recogía, esa vez, sin embargo, la imagen que le devolvió el riachuelo le pareció… bonita, hermosa a decir verdad.

Y eso la hizo acordarse de algo más que siempre la uniría con Naraku. Ésa maldita cicatriz que llevaba en la espalda, ésa que ligaba al mismo Naraku a sus orígenes humanos, al ladrón humano que había sido. 

No tenía caso, pero quería verla. Bajó el cuello de su kimono hasta los hombros y forzando su cuello un poco logró ver su espalda. 

No podía creerlo: la araña que estaba condenada a llevar para siempre había desaparecido. El último de sus vínculos con Naraku había desaparecido. Era libre. Rió, y al mismo tiempo, sintió que las lágrimas acudían nuevamente a sus ojos. Era libre. ¡Libre!

Por fin se decidió a avanzar. Arregló lo que quedaba de su kimono lo mejor que pudo y empezó a caminar. Cerca de allí había un bosque, no era la gran cosa, pero, allí podría conseguir comida y un refugio.

Pero así como estaba ni siquiera podía recurrir a su abanico para cortar un árbol o la herida volvería a abrirse, no podía hacer ni un pequeño esfuerzo porque todo le dolía así que tendría que conformarse con buscar una cueva, o algo por el estilo.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que buscar mucho, después de todo no podía ir muy lejos, pues encontró un claro con arbustos de bayas y se dejó caer al lado de uno, descansando la espalda contra un árbol. Eran muy amargas, pero, por el momento, estaban bien. 

Suspiró y recargó su cabeza contra el tronco. Sabía que debía reemprender su camino si no quería encontrarse con viejos conocidos de peleas que solo quisieran matarla, pero estaba muy cansada, aún no quería continuar.

Finalmente tuvo que levantarse, tambalearse y ver borroso antes de poder caminar más o menos erguida. Volvió a salir del claro y se reintegró al sendero.

Poco después escuchó voces que le eran conocidas, pero no pertenecían a viejos enemigos, sino a alguien a quien sin duda alguna deseaba ver. Las voces no sonaban como las de personas que van andando y mientras tanto conversan, sino como las de un grupo que se ha detenido y matan el tiempo platicando. La conversación debería incluir a tres personas, pero solo se escuchaban dos voces y algún ocasional sonido de una tercera.

Sin saber bien porqué, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venían las voces y se apartó nuevamente del camino. Al principio, lo hizo en silencio, procurando no hacer ruido, pero debido a que todo el cuerpo le dolía no podía ser lo que se dice sigilosa y callada, además si lo hacía todo en silencio podía ser que cierto demonio que no confiaba en nadie la atacara. Se detuvo a pensar en qué le convenía más, si dejarse descubrir y esperar que no la atacara, o acercarse en silencio y arriesgarse a que creyera que era un enemigo. Optó por la primera y cuando volvió a andar lo hizo sin que le importara el ruido que hacía. Poco después entró en su campo visual un pequeño claro, del cual parecían venir las voces y entró sin importarle que no fuera precisamente la entrada que se espera de la controladora de los vientos.

Al aparecer de improviso en el claro y haciendo tanto ruido atrajo sobre sí las miradas de un demonio verde y de una niña humana. La niña primero puso cara de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente le sonrió con inocencia, el demonio, por el contrario, la miró primero con sorpresa y luego con indignación; a ella le pareció que estuvo a punto de decirle que se marchara, pero poco detuvo la vista en ésos dos, pues casi inmediatamente volteó a ver al otro demonio que, si se había sorprendido de verla allí, no lo dejó traslucir.

Su corazón aceleró el ritmo de su marcha y le sorprendió que no rompiera sus costillas en un intento de ocupar más espacio.

La observó críticamente e hizo una ligera y casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto. Sin duda se debía a su aspecto, debía de lucir deplorable, o al menos eso pensaba. Se arrepintió de haber entrado y sintió deseos de dar media vuelta y echarse a correr, ¿por qué había entrado, en primer lugar?, pero él la detuvo:

–¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó inalterable y fríamente– No me digas que te perdiste– genial, se estaba burlando de ella.

– Te equivocas, Sesshoumaru –contestó, tratando de parecer calmada– No puedo perderme, porque no estoy yendo a ningún lugar, no tengo donde ir.

–…Y en todo eso ¡¿nosotros qué tenemos que ver?! –la interrumpió el demonio verde.

–Señor Jaken, no diga eso –le pidió la humana, haciendo que el demonio le bufara, pero de todo esto ella apenas se dio cuenta, y Sesshoumaru, tal vez por lo acostumbrado que estaba, decidió ignorarlos.

Respiro profundamente, y una pregunta surgió en su mente: ¿qué había esperado encontrar?, ¿qué había querido, que Sesshoumaru le dijera que podía acompañarlos?, ¿una cálida bienvenida? Pues había sido una estúpida. El aparecer salida de la nada, con la ropa hecha jirones y tratar de apelar a la compasión del demonio había sido un completo error. Debía disculparse o inventar cualquier excusa y marcharse. Eso habría sido un acierto, uno de los pocos del día, sin embargo, su lado más impulsivo no estaba de acuerdo con la cordura.

Quería marcharse, pero no lo hizo, no pudo, algo se lo impidió y, en cambio pidió:

–¡Al menos ésta noche, permíteme quedarme!

N. A.  
1 Sé que cambié un poco la muerte de Kagura. La verdad es que estoy consciente de que Naraku no la llamó a su presencia, sino que se la encontró en el cielo, de que tampoco colocó su corazón sobre su pecho, sino que lo tenía en sus manos, deseó devolvérselo y se desvaneció, y de que tampoco la atravesaba con sus propias manos, sino que hacía uso de sus asquerosos tentáculos, pero, al momento de escribir esto –la primera vez–, yo realmente pensé que así había sido y, después, cuando volví a ver algunos capítulos y me di cuenta de que no era así y volví a leer el escrito me pareció que quedaba bien, es más me pareció que era hasta más dramático, por lo que lo conservé, perdón si hay alguien a quien la idea no le gustó.  
Bueno, pues estoy de vuelta. Espero que encuentren la trama interesante. Lo cierto es que esta idea me llegó mientras archivaba papeles y limpiaba mi cuarto, así que probablemente es algo descabellada, pero realmente espero que la disfruten. Además, este fanfic es algo especial para mí porque es mi primer long–fic, y más aún, es el primer escrito romántico que hago, a pesar de ser admiradora del género, así es que estoy un tanto nerviosa, sólo espero no cometer un OOC imperdonable con Sesshy.  
Además quería compartirles algo muy curioso y es que, cuando vi la muerte de Kagura en el Kanketsu me sentí triste, lloré, me deprimí, pero no vi realmente la grandeza de todo eso. Si vemos el capítulo dos de El Acto Final de Inu, Kagura muere sonriendo, muere feliz, sin remordimientos, orgullosa de haber peleado por lo que consideraba correcto, por lo que quería, hasta el final. Pero, además de esto, yo creo que era un personaje muy valiente y fuerte, porque más allá de decepciones amorosas o de batallas, se mantuvo fiel a sus principios y deseos y, seamos honestos, ¿era mucho lo que pedía? No, deseaba algo que cualquiera debería tener y que, sin embargo, a ella le estuvo vedado desde un inicio, por lo que yo creo que lo que Rumiko quería era hacernos ver la belleza de este personaje en su muerte, sufrió, lloró, peleó y de más, pero murió sonriendo, feliz, así que tal vez, en mi subconsciente, sí me di cuenta de todo esto y es por eso que decidí darle el final que se merecía.  
Gracias, a ustedes por leer, pero también a mi beta que a la pobre le cargué mucho trabajo y sin la cual no habría podido hacer esto. ¡Gracias, Cris!  
Creo que es todo lo que quería decir, así que se despide, Karen Hikari, ¡Nos leemos!  
Y como dato curioso que tooodooos conocemos, Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi y yo sólo los tomo prestados.


	2. La respuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silencio.
> 
> Después de lo dicho todo lo que se escuchó fue silencio. 
> 
> Pero el desconcierto de Kagura fue mayor al escuchar la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí vamos!
> 
> ¡Por favor díganme qué opinan!

Silencio.

Después de lo dicho todo lo que se escuchó fue silencio. 

Incluso Jaken y Rin detuvieron su discusión para voltear a verla. Jaken fue el primero en poner cara de sorpresa, la misma Kagura, a pesar de ser la autora de las palabras, se sorprendió, incluso Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar dejar entre ver su incredulidad por una milésima de segundo antes de recomponer su rostro con su natural inexpresividad. Sólo Rin no dio muestras de asombro. No, ella comenzó cantando en voz baja mientras jugaba con las flores.

Pero el desconcierto de Kagura fue mayor al escuchar la respuesta de Sesshoumaru:

–Haz lo que quieres, me tiene sin cuidado –dicho esto se levantó y se internó en el bosque, llevando tras de sí a Jaken que se quejaba amargamente por la respuesta que había brindado a la intrusa. Eso era lo más cercano a un recibimiento que había tenido nunca. Era tal su incredulidad que no pudo ni siquiera moverse. Sintió que algo bajaba por sus mejillas, trató de apartarlo y se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas. Transcurrió algo que a ella se le hicieron horas, aunque seguramente sólo habían sido unos pocos segundos.

–¿Escuchó, señorita Kagura? –le preguntó Rin mientras corría hacia ella y le rodeaba las piernas con sus brazos. Un escalofrío la recorrió. No estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico, y al principio le incomodó, pero, después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo la sensación le resultó… ¿cómo describirlo? ¿agradable?, tal vez… ¿cálida?

De improviso la niña se separó ella, la tomó de la mano y, literalmente, la arrastró hasta el centro del claro, donde había estado jugando hasta hacía un rato.

Se sentó, imitando a la pequeña. El rocío le humedeció las piernas y la ropa. Su mirada, en cuestión de segundos, se perdió entre los árboles entre los cuales había desaparecido el demonio hacía unos minutos hasta que sintió que algo caía suavemente sobre su cabeza, regresó a la realidad para encontrarse con Rin que sonreía encantadoramente después de haberle puesto una corona de margaritas en la cabeza.

–¿Me ayudaría a trenzar flores, señorita Kagura? –le preguntó inocentemente la pelinegra, Kagura debió poner cara de extrañeza, pues poco después le preguntó– ¿No sabe hacerlo? –cuando su respuesta fue negativa el semblante de la niña se ensombreció, pero rápidamente se iluminó con una idea, que comunicó rápidamente a la joven– ¡Ya sé, ya sé! Yo le enseñaré a hacerlo, y después las haremos juntas, ¿qué le parece, señorita Kagura?

Sonrió y aunque estaba un poco confundida, asintió. Las instrucciones de la niña no se hicieron esperar y pronto ya estaba diciéndole todo lo que tenía que hacer.

–Mire, procure tomar las de los tallos más grandes, porque es más fácil amarrarlas….

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Cerca de media hora después ambas estaban haciendo guirnaldas de flores. Finalmente Rin había conseguido que lograra hacer unos nudos más o menos decentes, aunque bastante chuecos. Le sorprendió la poca rapidez con la que aprendía las cosas más inocentes cuando no podía ser atacada con la misma técnica dos veces, pues ya sabía esquivarla. Se consoló pensando que Rin no sabía hacer eso y saberse defender era más útil. Pero no te hacía tan feliz y sólo causaba dolor.

Sesshoumaru y Jaken no habían vuelto, ¿la habrían dejado de niñera? ¿No habían visto lo pesadamente que respiraba? 

Debía agradecer que, al menos, cuidar de Rin no supusiera ningún esfuerzo, eso mientras nadie las atacara, puesto que, de haberlas atacado algo, ella habría estado tan indefensa como la niña, pero no había nadie, por lo tanto, todo estaba bien.

El inhalar se le volvió a hacer más difícil y se empezó a sentir muy cansada. Lentamente se levantó, haciendo que Rin la mirara de forma interrogativa.

–Me acercaré a un árbol, ¿me acompañas?– le preguntó a la niña que de inmediato asintió y se puso en pie para seguirla, pero se dio cuente de que Kagura caminaba muy lentamente.

–¿Se encuentra bien?–le preguntó, preocupada.

–Sí, estoy bien –aseguró.

Llegó hasta un árbol y se dejó caer, resbalando por el tronco hasta tocar el suelo y cerró los ojos. Suspiró cansinamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Rin que la miraba muy atentamente. Sonrió un poco e incluso rió, aunque el dolor que le produjo hacerlo la obligó a parar en seco.

–Estoy bien– le repitió un tanto bruscamente– Soy un demonio, niña, no me va a pasar nada. Vete a jugar.

No había pretendido ser dura, pero, al parecer, eso había hecho, porque mientras a pequeña se alejaba le pareció que estaba triste y se sorprendió al ver que le importaba, así que trató de arreglarlo:

–Rin, lo siento, ¿sí?– murmuró, no iba a repetirlo, ella lo había dicho, que Rin la escuchara o no, no dependía de ella, pero la niña levantó la cabeza y le sonrió encantadoramente antes de volver a fijar la vista en las flores.

Antes había odiado a los humanos sin una razón sólida, ahora veía que realmente no le habían dado razones para hacerlo.

Una humana le había salvado la vida, y en ese momento estaba al lado de una niña humana que seguramente era la primera persona que la trataba amablemente. Sonrió y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Supuso que se había quedado dormida, pues cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el sol ya se ponía.

Escuchó voces, o más bien una voz que trataba de sacar algo más que silencio y muy ocasionales respuestas monosilábicas a la otra.

Poco después vio aparecer a Sesshoumaru y a Jaken quien cargaba varios pescados que aventó cerca de donde estaba Rin, quien de inmediato comenzó a limpiarlos. Jaken se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a encender una fogata.

No habían mediado palabra –a menos que lo que el demonio verde murmuraba entre dientes fuera eso, pero Kagura se inclinaba más a pensar que eran quejas– a pesar de eso estaban perfectamente coordinados; era como si todos supieran exactamente qué hacer. Se acerco a la niña y trató de imitar lo que ésta hacía.

Cuando finalmente Jaken consiguió prender la fogata los peces ya estaban limpios y empalados. El demonio sapo se levantó y se perdió entre los árboles mientras Rin se acercaba al fuego y empezaba a acomodar a los peces a su alrededor. A ella lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que la niña podía quemarse; se acercó a ella.

–¿Siempre lo haces tú? –preguntó a la niña que asintió enérgicamente–Podrías quemarte –le advirtió, aunque cuando lo pensó mejor se le ocurrió que si ella se quemaba... ¿por qué debería importarle? Después de todo era una humana; sin embargo la había tratado bien y sentía deseos de ser útil en algo.

Acercó la mano izquierda a las llamas para apartar un pez que a su parecer ya estaba listo, pero la retiró inmediatamente con la sensación de que a sus mismos dedos se les había prendido fuego. Sacudió la mano y sopló sobre ella, ¿acaso eso era quemarse? 

Antes no importaba cuanto la hirieran, podían despedazarla y ella no sentía más que una pequeña incomodidad, no podía morir, puesto que su corazón no estaba con ella, pero, en su nueva condición, debía tener cuidado.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de una risa no contenida del todo y volteó a ver a Rin que de inmediato calló y murmuró rápidamente:

–Pero, señorita Kagura, ¡la que se ha quemado es usted! –la miró inocentemente, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación. Antes, si alguien le hubiera dicho algo así, o hecho una broma sobre un error suyo habría tenido asegurada una cita con su abanico, pero la niña se lo había dicho tan dulcemente, y se atrevía a decir, con un poco de preocupación. Inconscientemente ella también empezó a reír; poco después escucho como Rin se le unía tímidamente.

–Tienes razón, nunca había hecho esto –se sorprendió al ver que Rin dejaba de reír y la miraba de una forma que podría haber sido interpretada como “¿es en serio?”. 

Vaya, eso era nuevo: una niña no mayor de diez años a quien no le importaba ver demonios, y que, por el contrario, los percibía como algo normal, no entendía cómo una mujer de alrededor de veinticinco años no había cocinado nunca, eso, sin duda, era nuevo y, en otras circunstancias, lo habría dejado pasar, sin embargo, sintió que debía explicarle 

–Verás, cuando vivía con…mmh ¿cómo decirlo…? Antes no lo necesitaba. No importaba si comía o no y debía concentrarme en otras cosas. Como Sesshoumaru, tú lo has visto, ¿no? Habrá días en los que no coma nada y seguramente no parece que le importe, ¿vedad? Es lo mismo. Bueno…casi.

El usar a Sesshoumaru sin duda había sido una buena idea, pues de inmediato pareció que la niña le entendía, aunque en el futuro debería recordar tener más cuidado al compararse con el demonio; no debía olvidarse del buen oído de Sesshoumaru.

El ardor de su mano había disminuido, pero le pareció que Rin no le iba a dejar que se acercara nuevamente a la fogata, pues se levantó y comenzó a apartar los peces del fuego ella misma, como si fuera algo tan natural como caminar.

Después de eso apareció Jaken cargando dos cazos de agua. Se levantó para ayudarle, pero el sólo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de ignorarla. Como una pequeña venganza se inclinó y con rapidez le arrebató uno de ellos, haciendo que un poco de su contenido se derramara.

Ésa había sido una mala idea. De inmediato sintió un ardor que se volvía más intenso y se extendía pasando por su espalda y su pecho, le faltó poco para doblarse y tirarse al suelo. Respiró profundamente y trató de recuperar un poco del autocontrol perdido. Recompuso su expresión lo más rápido que pudo.

Muy tarde.

Él la había visto. ¿Quién, Jaken, Rin, Ah–Un? No, Sesshoumaru. Se erguió lo más que pudo –con mucho esfuerzo– y siguió a Jaken para colocar el traste justo al lado del suyo. De nuevo sentía que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta del verdadero peso de ése órgano. Estaba nerviosa…y mucho. Le preocupaba que el demonio pudiese hacer alusión a ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que no había podido disimular.

Pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera volteó a verla, a pesar de que ella buscó su mirada muchas veces.

Comieron en silencio –bueno Sesshoumaru no comió, a pesar de que Jaken le acercó uno de los peces– si se exceptuaban las ocasionales quejas y regaños proferidos por Jaken. Varias veces estuvo tentada a gritarle que se callara, que dejara a Rin en paz, o que si no le gustaba, lo hiciera él mismo, pero se contuvo, como una muestra de gratitud a que ya nadie le daría órdenes a ella.

El sol ya se había ocultado completamente. Por ser primavera no hacía frío y el viento que soplaba era una suave brisa que era muy agradable. Realmente era la primera vez que la sentía y se detenía a pensar en ello.

Cuando le había dicho a Rin que no era indispensable que comiera le había mentido… a medias. 

Cuando no había atenido su corazón con ella no habría sido posible matarla, aunque la partieran, habría recuperado su figura original al cabo de un rato, lo mismo ocurría con la comida y el agua, con el frío y el calor, podía comer o no hacerlo, podía comer el pescado crudo o cocinado; sabían a lo mismo: podía caminar sobre la nieve, bajo la lluvia o bajo el sol, vestida o desnuda, podía oír y ver las gotas de lluvia y los copos de nieve caer sobre su cuerpo, pero con ambas sentía lo mismo: nada.

Ahora en cambio podía ver, oír y sentir. Podía sentir el viento que danzaba entre los árboles y tomaba por pareja a las llamas de la fogata, sentía la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies, físicamente podía diferenciar lo áspero de lo suave, el sabor del pescado era distinto al de las frutas.

“Yo controlo el viento, pero no puedo ser libre como él”– eso había dicho–¿Ahora sería libre, como el viento, como las aves?

Al menos ahora tenía una oportunidad, ahora dependía de ella sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera.

Rin se había acostado sobre la hierba y casi al instante se había quedado dormida; Jaken también dormitaba abrazando a su querido báculo; Ah–Un estaba echado sobre el pasto y sus ojos amarillentos estaban fijos en ella desde la oscuridad, tal vez la miraba con desconfianza… o curiosidad; Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se había movido y seguía mirando el vacío, así que decidió ella también tratar de dormir. Sin duda necesitaba descansar.

Se tendió sobre la hierba y usando el brazo derecho como almohada, dándole a Sesshoumaru la espalda, intentó dormir, pero una voz fría y carente de emoción la llamó:

–¿No piensas decirme contra quién peleaste?

Trató de sacudirse el sueño y se sentó dando un sonoro bostezo que más bien parecía una burla hacia Sesshoumaru.

–¿Pelear? Contra nadie.

–Me vas a decir que te caíste, ¿no?– preguntó con ironía.

–¿Caerme? –preguntó, siguiéndole el juego– Sí, me caí muchas veces, pero no quedé así por eso –dijo riendo amarga y burlonamente. El demonio la miraba de una manera que quería decir “dime lo que quiero saber, no tengo tu tiempo”– No, el que me dejó así fue Naraku.

–Deja de jugar, que no te conviene– le respondió con una voz seseante.

–¿Jugando?, ¿Yo? ¡Si es una de las cosas más honestas que he dicho!

–¿Esperas que crea que Naraku trato de matar a su mejor arma?

Un arma. Él también sólo la consideraba un arma.

–Exacto y por poco lo logra. Recuérdame agradecerle a la novia de tu hermano la próxima vez que la vea.

Dicho esto se volteó nuevamente y se dejó caer en el pasto, bufando. Debido a que ahora le daba la espalda nuevamente no pudo ver la leve muestra de disgusto que sus palabras habían producido.

Sólo la veía como un arma. Él también sólo la veía como un arma, como algo de lo que se podía deshacer y que podía usar a sus anchas porque no tenía sentimientos. Lo último lo había dicho sólo porque tenía la seguridad de que haría que el Señor del Oeste se molestara. En un principio había sentido ganas de golpearlo y de gritarle que no era un objeto, que sentía, que desde antes de tener un corazón sentía y ahora con más razón aún, pero al pensarlo más tranquilamente, se sentía derrotada, vacía. Él, para ella, no era un simple demonio, no, ella lo quería, y ahora se daba cuenta de que ella no significaba absolutamente nada para él. Y eso le dolía, le dolía mucho, aunque no fuera admitirlo.

No tenía sentido, nada lo tenía. Pensó que pasaría la noche en vela, sufriendo, pero estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Soñó con Kanna, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Ésa pobre niña era la única a la que podía considerar amiga, o, al menos, compañera. Seguramente aún debía de servir a Naraku. Le habría gustado ayudarla, pero primero debía reponerse ella, después podría plantearse atacar al captor de la chica.

Se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había comparado a Kanna con Rin.

Físicamente eran completos opuestos, y sus personalidades tampoco tenían similitudes, pero, por alguna razón, a ella le parecieron idénticas.

Tal vez se debía a que, en el fondo, ambas habían sido, de una o de otra forma, amables con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! ¿Cómo están todos, ne? Regreso con el cap. dos de… bueno, de mi intento de historia romántica con estos dos. La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir sólo quería salvar a Kagura y llevarla a donde Sesshy, pero no temé en cuenta a sus hermanos o a Naraku, ni siquiera a Inu y a su grupo; es decir, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que pelear contra Naraku, pero no era lo que me quitaba el sueño –esa frase tómenla en literal porque cuando escribo un fanfic, o me trabo con un personaje pueden pasar días o hasta semanas y cada que me acuesto pienso o en esa escena o en ese diálogo que me gustó–, pero no me apresuré.
> 
> Ahora, sin embargo, que tengo que planear se me ocurrió que debía poner a sus hermanos porque, seamos honestos, también ellos sufrían lo suyo, pero la única que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para plantarle cara a Naraku fue Kagura y, aunque al final todos murieron ella lo hizo con la frente en alto, no como Kanna, no como Hakudoshi –cuya muerte, para esto fue muuuy patética– y no como Byakuya, pero debo decir que aunque durante la serie Kanna no llamó mucho mi atención, cuando murió me dio la impresión de que… de que… deseaba ser libre tanto como Kagura, así que quiero meterla, a ella, y a las demás creaciones de Naraku en el fanfic, pero aún no sé ni estoy segura de cómo.
> 
> Bueno, pues como siempre, gracias a mi beta, Cris, que a la pobre la traje de aquí para allá, ¡gomene to arigato, Cris–chan!   
> Sin más por el momento, nos vemos.
> 
> Y el dato curioso de la vez anterior: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y yo sólo los uso de vez en cuando, ya saben.


	3. El regalo

A la mañana siguiente pensó que había sido la primera en despertar, pero se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru le había ganado. 

Inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Trató de pensar en qué hacer mientras los demás despertaban. No quería hablar o mirar al demonio, por suerte el problema se solucionó sin que ella tuviera necesidad de mover un dedo, pues Sesshoumaru se levantó y se dirigió a los árboles.

Tan pronto el sol entró en el claro Rin despertó y riendo le preguntó si quería acompañarla a recoger agua, aunque sabía que bajar hasta el río y volver a subir sería un calvario en su condición no quería quedarse sola con Jaken, y, aunque no iba a decirlo no creía que una niña humana estuviera precisamente segura en un lugar donde cualquier demonio podía atacarla, así que asintió.

Se levantó lentamente y se puso a la par que la niña que ya había empezado a caminar a una muy buena velocidad para ser humana y ser tan joven; sin duda el viajar acompañada de demonios debía de ser difícil. De no haber estado herida le habría sido fácil dejarla atrás, pero en ése momento le costaba seguirle el paso, y hasta le parecía que la niña trataba de no ir demasiado rápido.

No dijeron nada y en todo el camino sólo se escucharon las ocasionales risas –sin razón aparente– de Rin.

El río le pareció más hermoso que el día anterior. El agua tenía destellos de colores debido al sol. Se dio cuenta de que al otro lado, a lo lejos, había una aldea donde ya empezaba a verse actividad.  
Cuando llegaron a la orilla ella, literalmente, cayó. Rin, por el contrario, se sentó tranquilamente y, tarareando, empezó a enjuagar los mismos trastes del día anterior. Cuando terminó los dejó al lado suyo y se inclinó para lavarse la cara y después el cabello. Al acabar sacó un cepillo de madera de la manga de su kimono y empezó a desenredarse el pelo. Ella sólo miraba a la niña.

–Señorita Kagura, ¿no piensa lavarse?– preguntó inocentemente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó a la vez que volteaba a verse en el reflejo del río. Rin tenía razón El día anterior no había vuelto a recogerse el pelo y, si bien su cuerpo no tenía rastro de sangre, su cabello no había corrido con tan buena suerte, además tenía hojas y ramas enredadas. Suspiró. Ni hablar, la humana estaba en lo cierto. Sí, ahora lo lavo– trató de levantarse e inclinarse en la orilla con rapidez, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo más lentamente. Decidió empezar por el cabello, que era lo más sucio. Levantó el brazo izquierda para llevar todo el pelo de ese lado y se le facilitara lavarlo, pero tan pronto lo elevó sintió como si le sacaran el aire de los pulmones. Trató de ahogar un grito, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Volteó a ver a Rin, que debería estar asustada, pero sólo se encontró con sus grandes ojos cafés que la miraban atenta y tranquilamente.

–¿No quiere que la ayude, señorita Kagura? –asintió lentamente. La niña se acercó a ella y empezó a quitarle las ramas, para después enjuagarle el cabello suavemente.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ella, que durante tanto tiempo había despreciado a los humanos le había tenido que pedir ayuda a una, y sin embargo, no se sentía avergonzada. De acuerdo, no se sentía tan avergonzada.

Una vez que hubo limpiado y lavado su cabello empezó a cepillarlo y a peinarlo.

–¡Lista!– anunció Rin con entusiasmo cuando terminó. Tomó los trastes y los llenó de agua.

Kagura revisó su peinado. Le había trenzado el cabello, metiendo de tanto en tanto flores que seguramente había recogido sin que ella se diera cuenta. Nunca había visto su cabello en forma de trenza, pues siempre lo usaba suelto o recogido en un chongo. Se sentía mejor, así que se levantó y sacudió su kimono, ayudó a la pequeña a hacer lo mismo y extendió la mano derecha para recibir uno de los trastes que ya estaban llenos, pero Rin negó enérgicamente.

–No, yo lo haré, señorita Kagura.

–No, estoy bien –objetó, siendo cortante, aunque tratando de no sonar tan dura como el día anterior al tiempo que tomaba uno de los recipientes.

Al poco tiempo Rin la alcanzó y comenzó a hacerle preguntas:

–Señorita Kagura, ¿cuál es su color favorito?

–¿Mi color…favorito? Mmmh… no lo sé. Nunca he pensado en eso. Supongo que tú sí tendrás alguno, ¿no es cierto?

–El amarillo –dijo señalando orgullosamente su kimono– Como el sol y los girasoles.

–Entonces el mío sería el rojo.

–¡¿Cómo la sangre?!– preguntó la niña, alarmada.

–¿Cómo dices?– le preguntó y empezó a reír– No, como el hilo rojo que nos une con la persona que amamos.

Rin la miró como si no entendiera. 

–¿El hilo rojo?– inquirió 

–Sí –pero aún no daba muestras de que hubiera entendido de qué hablaba–. Vamos, eres humana, hasta yo conozco ésa leyenda –pero la niña le seguía preguntando de qué hablaba con la mirada– Muy bien, te la contaré: ustedes los humanos creen que las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas se encuentran unidas por un hilo de color rojo que está atado por ambos lados al dedo meñique de los amantes y que es irrompible, como un símbolo de que el amor es más resistente que cualquiera de los obstáculos.

Cuando terminó no podía creer que hubiera dicho todo eso en voz alta, y menos aún a una humana; sobre todo le sorprendía de que hubiera recordado semejante tontería. Lo había escuchado de unos campesinos que estaban más bien borrachos, pero le había llamado la atención, pues era una muestra de las estupideces en las que creían esos patéticos seres, pero aún así, en algún lugar dentro de ella le había parecido…interesante, y lo había recordado. Seguramente se había visto como una tonta, pero cuando volteó a ver a su acompañante se dio cuenta de que ésta se veía muy emocionada.

–Eso es muy lindo, señorita Kagura –le comentó y siguió sonriendo.

Habían caminado muy lento, pero el camino de regreso se le había hecho corto, ni siquiera estaba cansada. Ella también sonreía y cuando llegaron al claro incluso saludó a Jaken aunque no pudo evitar decir algo para molestarlo: 

–¡Así que finalmente nuestro pequeño demonio despertó! ¿Cómo se siente, príncipe Jaken? –escuchó las risillas ahogadas de Rin y ella también sintió ganas de reír.

–Ja, ja muy graciosa, tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí… –empezó a decir antes de que Rin lo interrumpiera.

–Señor Jaken, no diga eso, la señorita Kagura no ha hecho nada que…

–¡Cállate, niña tonta! Si ha hecho y…

–Rin, no intervengas, tiene razón…

–Pero, señorita Kagura…

–Sin embargo, él aquí tiene tanto derecho de opinar como tú o como yo, él…

–¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡No me compares contigo, desecho!

–¡¿Cómo me llamaste, lagartija?! ¡¿Quieres medir tu báculo contra mi abanico?! ¡Podemos hacerlo, pero te recuerdo que el que manda aquí es Sesshoumaru!

–¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir su nombre! ¡Tú no significas nada para el amo bonito!

–Jaken– como si lo hubieran invocado el demonio apareció con su eterna expresión de frialdad– Dejen de pelear por nimiedades estúpidas.

–Pero, amo bonito, ella…

–Si tanto te molesta puedes irte tú –dijo, clavando en el demonio verde sus ojos dorados que lo retaban a llevarle la contraria.

–No, amo bonito, yo no podría hacer eso, por usted podría aguantar a esta basura, si yo…

–Deja de llamarla así –siseó, al parecer, había dado el asunto por zanjado porque avanzó y dejó atrás a los otros demonios para sentarse en el mismo árbol del día anterior.

–Gracias –murmuró Kagura cuando pasó a su lado, pero él ni siquiera volteó a verla.

Rin se había visto realmente preocupada por un momento, pero había recuperado la calma tan pronto Sesshoumaru se había hecho presente.

Se acercó a ella para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero se dio cuenta de que la pequeña tenía los ojos vidriosos. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y trató de pensar en qué decirle.

–Rin, tranquila, está bien, ¿ves? No va a…

Pero la niña no quería escucharla, casi tan pronto como quedó a su lado se lanzó a sus brazos, empujándola y haciendo que cayera al suelo y empezó a llorar sobre su pecho. El impacto de la caída y el peso de la niña sobre su pecho debería haberle causado un gran dolor, pero era mínimo.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, nunca se había imaginado en esa situación, y menos aún con una humana, sin embargo, instintivamente la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era que fuera la niña la que lloraba.

–Rin, no pasa nada, ¿sí? Cálmate.

Sin razón aparente la niña se separó de ella tan repentinamente como se había lanzado a sus brazos.

–Discúlpeme, señorita Kagura– le pidió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

–Está bien –contestó la hanyou aún un poco extrañada por semejante comportamiento–. Oye, Rin, ¿ése anciano demonio siempre es así?

La niña movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado al otro, indicando que no.

–No. No sé qué le pasa.

–Bueno, pues, entonces, se debe a mí su comportamiento –se levantó y extendió su mano a la niña, para que hiciera lo mismo–. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar frutas o algo para comer, ¿no?

Rin asintió y de inmediato se puso de pie, pero volteo a ver a Kagura, como si fuera ella la que debía decir qué hacer.

Claro, después de todo ella era la adulta, además, al parecer, Sesshoumaru la había contratado de niñera. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso: ¿el hijo y heredero del Señor del Oeste, uno de los más poderosos Daiyoukais del mundo, viajando con una semi–demonio, que había empezado su vida como una extensión de la de su enemigo a muerte, sólo porque la pequeña humana se llevaba bien con ella? No, debía de tener alguna otra razón para no haberla corrido. No, no y no. Eso era algo que el demonio nunca haría; incluso le había dicho que no era más que un arma a sus ojos.

Pero todos habían pensado que tampoco viajaría con una humana, y, sin embargo, allí estaban. Tal vez sí había obtenido el título de niñera, y aunque debía agradecer que cuidar de Rin fuera tan sencillo, no se alegraba por eso, estaba de alguna forma feliz porque la compañía de Rin– a pesar de que fuera una humana– le resultaba… agradable.

Llegaron al mismo punto en el que ella había recogido las bayas el día anterior. Se sentaron y empezaron a recoger la fruta. Pero a Kagura le llamó la atención que fuera en silencio: Rin no cantó, no tarareó y tampoco rió.

–Vamos, no te pongas así.

–Pero es que el señor Jaken no debería haber dicho esas cosas sobre usted.

–No es nada que no me hayan dicho antes, no te sorprendas –contestó, restándole una importancia a algo que desde el inicio no la tenía.

–¡Pero usted es una buena persona! –argumentó la niña, al oír eso Kagura no pudo evitar reír, pero su risa era todo menos alegre. Suspiró antes de pensar en una respuesta.

–Te equivocas. Empecemos porque tú eres una humana y yo un demonio, no deberías pensar que “soy una buena persona.”

–¡Eso no es cierto! ¡El señor Sesshoumaru es un demonio y me salvó!– nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero esta vez de furia; no estaba segura de si su furia estaba dirigida a ella o a Jaken.

Kagura iba a responder algo, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque se dio cuenta de que ella también pensaba que Sesshoumaru tenía un lado amable, que en el fondo, era una buena persona. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella tampoco fuera tan mala después de todo. Aun así, la niña debía dejar de meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían justo porque no podía entenderlos.

–Rin, Sesshoumaru es diferente, ¿sí? Las cosas conmigo son un poco distintas. No lo entiendes porque eres humana. Es algo que tiene mucho que ver con la manera en que nos tratamos los demonios unos a otros. Ponme atención que no pienso repetirlo: Jaken es un demonio completo, ¿verdad? Es muy viejo y ha acompañado a Sesshoumaru por años, tal vez siglos. ¿Sabías que yo no soy un demonio completo? Sólo una pequeña parte de mí lo es, y es vergonzoso decir que una parte de mí siempre será Naraku. Eso tú no lo sabías, ¿cierto? Por eso Jaken me odia. En la jerarquía de los demonios así es como son las cosas. Es como Inuyasha, aunque comparta lazos con Sesshoumaru, hay una parte de él que siempre lo distinguirá y, ¡¿qué es?! ¡Que una parte de él es humana!– expresó Kagura entre la tristeza y la molestia por tener que explicar todo eso a una humana, de acuerdo, estaba más enfadada que triste– Es así de sencillo, por encima de Inuyasha y de mí están los demonios completos y legendarios, como Sesshoumaru, después los que tampoco tienen sangre humana pero son menos importantes, como Jaken. Para mí incluso Inuyasha estará antes, ¿te quedó claro?

Los ojos de la niña habían quedado fijos en ella y tenía la boca abierta, como si quisiera decir algo más, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero esta vez parecían de impotencia.

–No es justo – consiguió decir, después de un rato.

–¿Y qué? –preguntó la hanyou de manera un tanto burlona y brusca– ¿Qué esperas?, ¿que cambie pronto? Somos demonios, niña, no humanos. La culpa en todo esto la tiene Sesshoumaru, no debería llevar una humana así como así.

Rin asintió lentamente y después se dejó caer al suelo para abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho. Sólo entonces Kagura se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Claro que no podía entender, era sólo una niña y no tenía por qué saber sobre una distribución jerárquica milenaria. Además era humana. Y tenía razón: no era justo, pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Se había usado así por siglos y parecía lógico que los demonios completos estuvieran por encima de los que sólo lo eran a medias. No era su caso, pues su creador era la criatura más repugnante y malvada que conocía pero, ¿qué tal si la parte de demonio fuera noble e incluso envidiable? Eso era, exactamente, lo que le sucedía a Inuyasha, su padre había sido, posiblemente, el Daiyoukai más poderoso, pero su madre había sido una simple humana. Bueno, cierto era que “simple” sólo era desde el punto de vista de los demonios, la verdad era que, para los humanos, había sido una princesa, sin embargo, ni su padre ni su madre eran lo suficientemente importantes a la hora de ser honestos: los humanos le temían y los demonios lo despreciaban, aunque debía admitir que aun así estaba mejor que ella.

A ella ambos la despreciaban.  
Humanos y demonios, ¿por qué? ¡Porque era una de las creaciones de Naraku! Pero eso no podía entenderlo una niña, y menos aún si era humana.

Se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado, y haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz sonara más suave, la llamó.

–Rin, perdona, Sesshoumaru tendrá sus razones para llevarte con él, además tienes razón: no es justo, pero así es, ¿me entiendes? No todos lo ven como tú.

La niña levantó el rostro para poder ver a Kagura y, muy lentamente volvió a asentir.

–S–señorita Kagura, usted es una buena persona, ¿lo sabía? –le repitió la niña inocentemente, tanto, que Kagura se sorprendió devolviéndole la sonrisa y asintiendo.

–No me conoces –respondió en voz baja–. He hecho cosas horribles, y me arrepiento, pero eso no lo arregla– hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír y continuó–. Pero debes recordar algo: los humanos y los demonios somos diferentes.

–No tanto –murmuró la pequeña–. Los demonios tienen una parte humana, y los humanos tienen una parte que deja de ser humana.

¿Por qué diría una niña humana algo como eso? Kagura se sorprendió al ver que tenía, nuevamente, razón y que había hablado de una manera que no correspondía a su edad. Asintió y sonrió tristemente.

–Sí, es correcto, pero aun así no debes confiarte de sacar lo mejor de un demonio, o de un humano, no siempre aplica, sólo trata de recordarlo, ¿sí?, por tu propio bien– al principio había pensado en Naraku, pero después recordó que incluso él había dado su cuerpo a los demonios por una razón, que dependiendo de dónde se viera, tenía cierta validez, lo había hecho por uno de los sentimientos más puros y hermosos que había, a al menos eso era lo que había escuchado; lo había hecho por amor, aunque después todo hubiera derivado en un desastre, al principio había sido con buena intención. Bueno, de todas formas, eso no importa; sonrió de una manera más honesta y se puso de pie: se quedó viendo a la niña mientras ésta también se levantaba, se limpiaba el rostro y se arreglaba el cabello. Poco después también Rin sonreía tímidamente.

Terminaron de recoger la fruta y emprendieron el camino de regreso, otra vez en silencio, hasta que, repentinamente, a la menor se le iluminó el rostro y jalando de lo que quedaba de la manga del kimono de Kagura apuntó a una rama alta en donde un pájaro de tonos cafés las observaba.

–¿No le parece bonito, señorita Kagura? 

–Sí –asintió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en comparación con la de Rin.

No volvieron a hablarse, aunque, sin duda su humor había mejorado.

En el “campamento” las cosas seguían iguales: Sesshoumaru miraba el vacío en el mismo lugar en el que lo habían dejado, parecía que ni siquiera había cambiado de posición; Jaken, por el contrario, había ido de pesca, pues había encendido una fogata y cocinaba cuatro peces, cuando las vio llegar murmuró algunas cosas, pero no se atrevió a decirlas en voz alta. 

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y ella también se acercó a un árbol para sentarse. Vio cómo, al pasar al lado de Jaken, Rin le sacaba la lengua. Ahogó una carcajada y se sorprendió al ver en el rostro de Sesshoumaru lo que a ella le pareció el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Un rato después Jaken apartó los peces del fuego, separó dos y se levantó para llevarle uno de ellos a Sesshoumaru, que decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente para seguir mirando lo que fuera que veía, el segundo lo consumió él, y Rin y ella dejaron que los otros dos se enfriaran. 

Pasó seguramente más de media hora sin que nadie dijera nada, entonces comprendió por qué el demonio miraba el vacío: para matar el tiempo. También se sintió mal por Rin, seguramente debía de ser difícil para una niña tan entusiasta como ella viajar sólo con demonios, que, para colmo, eran tan primitivos que apenas y se dirigían la palabra. Tuvo que admitir que extrañaba eso de cuando vivía con Naraku: allí siempre había una explosión de gritos y, aunque Kanna tampoco fuera especialmente expresiva, siempre podía discutir con Hakudoshi o salir a pelear, ahora, sin embargo, todo era silencio, calma, y en el fondo, aunque extrañara los gritos y el ruido, le agradaba, era como si ella misma no quisiera hablar, por miedo a destruir el encanto. 

Las horas seguían pasando, pero no las notaba, parecía que, simplemente, el viento las soplaba.

En el horizonte el sol empezaba a ocultarse y pudo ver una puesta de sol como nunca había hecho: tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y vio cómo los colores cambiaban y se entremezclaban: primero azul, luego naranja, después rosa, morado y finalmente un azul oscuro salpicado de estrellas plateadas con una luna llena.

Sin previo aviso Sesshoumaru se levantó y caminó hacia los árboles. Seguramente el ruido había sido mínimo, pero al haber estado tanto tiempo en silencio el sonido le pereció estruendoso, pero, al parecer, sólo a ella le incomodó, pues Jaken, Rin y Ah–Un apenas voltearon a verlo. Como el día anterior, desapareció rápidamente entre los árboles. 

El tiempo seguía pasando y en lo que a ella le pareció poco los búhos ya ululaban.

Rin se levantó y pasó al lado de Jaken, ignorándolo, se acercó a ella, le deseó buenas noches y se acostó. Poco después también Jaken se levantó y se acercó a ella con una mueca de desprecio y supremo disgusto: 

–Ya que piensas quedarte podrías hacer la primera guardia– sin esperar respuesta él también se tendió cerca de unas rocas en las que ella no había reparado hasta ése momento. De todas formas, no le importaba. 

No mucho después también Ah–Un le dio la espalda. De la fogata que Jaken había encendido casi no quedaba nada. Seguramente pasó mucho tiempo, porque empezó a adormecerse, y la creciente oscuridad no ayudaba a quitarle el sueño. 

De pronto le llegó el rumor de hojas al ser movidas bruscamente, de golpe el sueño desapareció, aunque se levantó y sacó su abanico de la manga de su kimono, no fue necesario usarlo, pues al poco tiempo vio a Sesshoumaru surgir de entre los árboles. Sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. Sólo hasta ése momento se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que había estado, antes, nunca le había importado batirse en duelo con otros demonios, no había tenido que preocuparse de morir en el campo de batalla, ahora debía evitar las peleas innecesarias, sobre todo en ése momento en el que no estaba segura de poder contraatacar, el otro demonio sólo la miraba fríamente.

–Vaya –comentó una vez que logró calmar sus nervios– me pregunto qué harás cuando te marchas.

–Créeme, no quieres saberlo –le contestó sarcásticamente. O tal vez… ¿tratando de iniciar una conversación?

Su brazo derecho quedaba oculto tras la estola blanca que usaba. Avanzó hacia ella hasta quedar a su altura y una vez que estuvieron a la par le aventó un pedazo de tela color rojo fuego, que cayó sobre su rostro, cubriéndole la cara.

–¿No piensas decirme qué es esto? –inquirió con desconfianza una vez que se lo hubo quitado de encima, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada fría y desprovista de emoción del demonio, que no dijo nada, y continuado su camino, se sentó bajo un árbol.

Extendió la pieza que estaba cuidadosamente doblada.  
No sabría decir cuando se sorprendió más, si el día en que Naraku le dio su libertad o cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en sus manos era un precioso kimono rojo decorado en la parte inferior con un árbol de cerezo en plena flor, había flores que habían caído y éstas daban un toque de belleza y nostalgia. Era simplemente hermoso. 

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

–Gracias… –murmuró tan bajo que cualquiera hubiera pensado que no la había oído, pero ella sabía que no era así.

Lentamente volvió a sentarse. Tenía ganas de llorar; suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Por un momento le pareció que Sesshoumaru no diría nada, pero se equivocó.

–¿Me dirás qué te dejó así de una buena vez? –a pesar de que la pregunta había sido formulada con la acostumbrada tranquilidad del demonio a ella le pareció que significaba que, al menos, le importaba un poco.

–¿No te quedó claro ayer? Ya te lo dije, fue Naraku.

–¿Por qué te atacaría?

–Porque yo…soy libre.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja haciéndole saber que no entendía el por qué ésas dos cosas tenían algo que ver; o tal vez pensaba en cómo deshacerse de ella.

–Bueno, al parecer, no lo sabes todo –le sonrió y se apresuró a continuar– Me entregó mi libertad y después intentó matarme, ¿por qué? Porque sus ideas me parecen crueles y estúpidas y a él de nada le sirve un subordinado que aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para traicionarlo, ¿verdad? Pero no podía matarme si no tenía mi corazón conmigo, así que me lo devolvió e intentó asesinarme, pero, como te darás cuenta no lo consiguió. 

–Así que no solo te atacó, sino que lo hizo con la intención de matarte.

–Exacto, así fue.

Silencio. Nuevamente todo lo que se oía era el silencio… si es que el silencio puede oírse. Claro, era una de las pocas personas que no sentía ganas de rendirle pleitesía, así que probablemente estaría pensando en alguna manera de desaparecerla de su vida junto con Naraku. Seguramente no volvería a hablarle.

Se equivocó de nueva cuenta. Después de un rato volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

–Sólo no me mientas –le dijo antes de desviar la mirada y volver al silencio, pero debido a la frialdad de su voz Kagura no supo si interpretarlo como una amenaza o como una petición.

En vista de que, al parecer, esta vez realmente no pensaba volver a hablarle, decidió ella también tratar de dormir.

Se quedó dormida casi al instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y regresé! ¡Nyan! Eso es lo que voy a decir: nyan. 
> 
> ¿Saben qué quiero? Preguntarle a Rumiko cómo demonios le hizo para sacar a este personaje. No a Kagura, sino a Sesshoumaru, ¡es un dolor de cabeza! Pero, bueno, yo me metí en esto sola y yo debo encontrar la forma de salir (y airosa) de semejante embrollo.
> 
> Aún así, ¿qué les pareció? 
> 
> En cuanto a lo del kimono… pues debo decir que… debía hacerlo. Simplemente se me hizo que ya que el príncipe azul (o blanco para el caso) no habla debía demostrarle que le importaba y ¿qué mejor que obsequiándole algo que de verdad necesitaba en ese momento? A demás no se me hizo que estuviera tan fuera de lugar porque, al final del Kanketsu, cuando Rin se queda con Kaede se menciona que Sesshy le mandó un regalo a la niña, y cuando lo abre Rin saca la pieza de tela y dice “es otro kimono” así que dije, si Rumiko lo hizo ¿por qué yo no?
> 
> A mi beta, muchísimas gracias ne, Cris–chan!!!!!
> 
> Bueno, bye bye.
> 
> Y ya saben yo sólo tomo a los personajes prestados.


	4. Una nueva vida

Al día siguiente nuevamente pensó que había sido la primera en despertar… hasta que vio a Sesshoumaru. ¿Es que ese demonio nunca dormía? Durmiera o no, no tenía ni una pequeña ojera, ni muestra de cansancio. 

Suspiró. Se levanto y empezaba a caminar colina abajo cuando escucho la fría voz de Sesshoumaru:

–¿A dónde vas?

–¿Yo? Al río. Si te preocupa que no vuelva, puedes olvidarlo, sé que estoy en deuda contigo –al terminar sonrió y esperó la contestación del demonio.

–Haz lo que quieras –tal vez estaba pasándose de lista, pero valía la pena molestar a ese demonio lo suficiente como para que se notara en su voz el desagrado.

Reinició su camino y en poco tiempo ya estaba metida en el río. El agua estaba helada, pero le resultaba agradable. Disfrutó un rato más de la sensación de completa relajación antes de salir. Se secó con las partes menos sucias de su antiguo kimono y se puso el nuevo. No podía creer, cuando finalmente se lo vio puesto, que le quedara tan bien, la medida era perfecta y el color rojo de la ropa hacía un juego perfecto con el color de sus ojos y de su piel.  
La imagen que le devolvía el riachuelo la hacía sentirse orgullosa, feliz consigo misma. 

Comenzó a desenredarse el cabello con las manos y cuando estuvo lista volvió con los demás.

Cuando volvió Rin guardaba los recipientes en un saco cercano a Ah–Un y Jaken estaba ocupado en vigilarla.

Tal vez fuera porque ya no quería –ni necesitaba– más enemigos o porque ahora estaba en paz consigo misma y quería estarlo también con los demás o porque simplemente planeaba quedarse y la idea de pelear con el demonio sapo cada vez que lo viera no le era atractiva, o por lo que fuera, pero decidió que, al menos, debía intentar arreglar las cosas.

Suspiró y se acercó a él, que volteó a verla con desagrado y, nuevamente volvió la vista a Rin. Se sentó cerca de él y tosió para llamar su atención, dirigió su vista hacia ella con desgana.

–Jaken, quisiera hablar contigo: no podemos pelear cada vez que nos veamos– la miró como diciendo “¿y por qué no?” así que decidió intentar con otra cosa–. No creo que a Sesshoumaru le agrade, ¿no te parece?

– Al amo bonito no le…

–… ¿gusta el ruido? Sí, ya lo sabía.

A Jaken sólo le quedó poner los ojos en blanco, bufar y mirarla con odio, pues tenía razón.

–Podríamos tratar de no matarnos, ¿no crees? A cambio te quitaré a la humana de encima –al decir eso apuntó con la mirada a Rin, que seguía jugando alrededor del dragón. Jaken siguió los ojos de Kagura y también vio a la niña.

–¿A Rin?, no la aguantarías ni por media hora.

–Pues… te equivocas. Entonces, ¿aceptas? –le preguntó al tiempo que le extendía la mano derecha; el demonio sapo la miró y bufó dejando en claro que la idea de tocarla no le agradaba… pero tampoco le llamaba la atención cuidar de Rin y Sesshoumaru parecía confiar lo suficiente en la Controladora del Viento como para encargarle a la niña, así que él también extendió su mano para estrechar la de la pelinegra que sonrió y se levantó para ir con la niña, que parecía que no sabía que había vuelto.

–¡Buenos días, señorita Kagura!– la saludó tan pronto la vio– Se ve muy bien.

–Gracias –¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había dicho ésa palabra? Nunca, ésa era la respuesta– Rin, ¿no piensas bajar al río?

–No, ¿para qué?

–¿Y por qué tiene que haber una razón?– inquirió al tiempo que se acercaba al dragón –tal vez con un poco de vacilación–, pero el animal le acercó una de las cabezas para que la acariciara– Jaken estará bien solo y parece que Sesshoumaru no piensa regresar hasta en la noche. No importará si nos vamos un par de horas.

–Es cierto –cedió Rin– ¿Podríamos llevar a Ah–Un con nosotros?

–Sí esa cosa quiere moverse, sí.

Como si el demonio le hubiera entendido se movió y emprendió la marcha hacia el río, lo que extrañó a Kagura, pero no sorprendió Rin.

–¿Verdad que es muy listo? –le preguntó antes de darle la espalda y seguir al demonio dragón. Tenía que admitir que era más listo de lo que esperaba. Suspiró y siguió a los otros dos, pero entonces recordó algo que aún tenía pendiente. Volteó a ver a Jaken, que también miraba en su dirección y sonrió triunfal y burlonamente antes de apresurarse a alcanzar a Rin y al demonio.

Ya en el río ella se sentó en la hierba y se dedicó más bien a observar a Rin y al dragón que chapoteaban y reían.

Volvieron antes de mediodía, pero Jaken no estaba solo, sino que Sesshoumaru lo acompañaba. A diferencia que los días anteriores el youkai no se encontraba sentado, sino que estaba de pie, con la espalda recargada contra un árbol, como si esperara algo.

Y seguramente lo hacía, pues tan pronto aparecieron en el claro se separó del tronco y les habló: 

–Rin, Kagura, nos vamos. –dicho eso a penas les dio tiempo de asegurar algunas cosas al lomo de Ah–Un antes de ponerse en marcha.

Naturalmente Sesshoumaru encabezaba el grupo y tras de él y con pequeños saltos Jaken trataba de seguirle el paso, y un poco apartadas iban Rin, Kagura y Ah–Un; Rin a veces a pie y otras sobre Ah–Un, que con ella se mostraba tan manso como un caballo o un perro.

De la joven no podía decirse que le costara trabajo seguirles el paso a los otros dos demonios, pues a pesar de que el pecho le dolía un poco, no pasaba de ser una pequeña molestia, nada que no pudiera soportar o ignorar, inclusive le pareció que para un demonio completo, como Sesshoumaru, que era quien marcaba el paso, iban un poco… lentos y, además, se detenían con regularidad, en una o dos ocasiones el demonio dijo que para recuperar el rastro de lo que fuera que seguían o para que Rin y ella recogieran agua, pero al decirlo no miraba el vacío, sino que sus ojos ámbar estaban fijos en ella y la observaban críticamente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. En ésas ocasiones sentía algo que los humanos llamarían nervios y emoción.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Los días fueron pasando, de la herida del pecho sólo se acordaba cuando se cambiaba y la veía, pues ya ni siquiera le dolía. Se había acostumbrado con rapidez a la vida tan simple y tranquila del singular grupo.

Durante todo ese tiempo no tuvieron que pelear más que muy contadas veces, y siempre lo hacía Sesshoumaru; algo bueno de viajar al lado de alguien que inspiraba tanto respeto como él.

Afortunadamente Sesshoumaru en ningún momento insinuó que le molestara su presencia, aunque tampoco la invitó a quedarse; sus peleas con Jaken disminuyeron e incluso, de cierta forma, le empezó a agradar; Rin la trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida, y era tan sencilla e inocente cuando se expresaba que le había tomado una especie de “cariño,” si podía llamársele así.

Todo lo que había deseado, lo tenía, su libertad, estar al lado del único demonio que le hacía sentir algo además que deseos de pelear en su contra, no peleaba, a menos que quisiera hacerlo, nadie la obligaba a nada, vivía tranquilamente, pero, aún así, sentía que algo le faltaba, y sabía exactamente qué era.

Cada vez que veía a Rin, le recordaba a su hermana y resonaba en su cabeza una vocecilla que le decía que Kanna y sus hermanos aún eran víctimas de la crueldad de Naraku. Había prometido que los ayudaría cuando su estado de salud mejorara, pero aún no tenía una idea de cómo lo haría.

En el caso de Kanna o Byakuya, era fácil, solo debía conseguir sus corazones y devolvérselos, como había sucedido con ella, pero con Akago y Hakudoshi era más complicado.

“Salvaré tantas vidas como pueda” eso le había dicho Kikyo, y ahora la comprendía.

Sabía que ella no sería completamente libre hasta que sus hermanos lo fueran también y Naraku estuviera muerto. Estaba agradecida con Kikyo por haberle dado ésa nueva oportunidad para ser libre y, en correspondencia, ella también debía intentar ayudar, aunque fuera meramente para devolver el favor. A ella no podía ayudarla, ya estaba muerta, pero había otras personas a quienes Naraku también perjudicaba y que también necesitaban ayuda y su lista podía empezar por sus hermanos. Pero, aunque quisiera ayudar a Akago no podía hacerlo, pues era el mismísimo corazón de Naraku, si querían vencer al gran demonio debían de matar al demonio que tenía forma de bebé y, por otro lado, Hakudoshi creía que era importante para Naraku, que no corría ningún peligro y por más que ella le dijera lo contrario él no le creería. Y eso la frustraba.

Aun así seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla a sus hermanos. Algo, lo que fuera, si había algo que le permitiera salvarlos a todos, lo encontraría.

Debía encontrarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto!
> 
> Bueno aquí ya empieza a verse más sobre sus hermanos, que es lo que ya les había comentado desde el cap. 2. 
> 
> La verdad es que me había puesto a pensar sobre qué iba a hacer con los otros personajes porque no es como si sólo fuera a hablar sobre Kagura y Sesshy, no debemos olvidar a los otros personajes que también son geniales, y repito que me quedé pensando y fue así de, a Kikyo hay que darle un final digno, a Kohaku, Sango y Miroku terminan juntos, Inuyasha y Ahome, derrotan a Naraku y a los hermanos de Kagura… a ellos… 
> 
> No sabía qué hacer, es decir sabía que odiaba a Hakudoshi y a Akago, que Byakuya se me hacía un cobarde y que Kanna… bueno que me había hecho llorar su muerte, pero no tenía en claro qué era lo que quería para ellos en mi final alternativo así que dije bueno, Kagura realmente no será libre hasta que Naraku haya muerto y para entonces sus hermanos o habrán muerto, o serán libres igual que ella. 
> 
> Además yo creo que algo decisivo en mi decisión fue que siempre me pareció que Kagura de alguna forma le tenía una especie de cariño a Kanna y que la protegía a su manera y en cuanto a Kanna, ella, pues yo tengo la idea de que ella admiraba a Kagura y no sólo como hermana –que aparte la mayor allí es Kanna–, ni tampoco por su maestría en cuanto a las peleas, sino por su valentía, y por su fuerza de voluntad; y no sé si la única con esa idea soy yo, pero cuando Kagura muere, Kanna, de alguna manera deja ver que la muerte de su hermana la ha afectado y a mí me pareció que había depositado toda su esperanza en cuanto a la libertad en Kagura, algo como “sólo ella podría hacerlo” o “si ni siquiera ella lo consiguió, ¿cómo esperaba hacerlo yo?” y cuando muere la Domadora de los Vientos pierde todo lo que tenía porque ya fuera de las ideas raras de Karen, la persona más cercana a Kanna era Kagura, así que quise ponerlo aquí, espero que al menos les haya gustado, díganme si opinan igual.
> 
> Como siempre muchísimas gracias a Cris: ¡te adoro, ya lo sabes!
> 
> Nos leemos pronto, Karen Hikari.
> 
> Inuyasha no me pertenece a mí, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.


	5. Lo que se oculta tras una sonrisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te prometo que no dejaré que te hagan daño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, sé que este y al anterior fueron muy cortos, este sobre todo, pero son cosas que tenía que dejar en claro antes de continuar con la pelea con Naraku, sobre todo se me hacía importante que Kagura supiera quién es Rin realmente y por qué viaja con Sesshoumaru, (a quien espero no haber hecho hablar o sentir demasiado) así que tómenlo como un tipo de “especial”
> 
> Ya saben lo que voy a decir de aquí en adelante, pero para mí es importante decirlo:
> 
> Quiero darle las gracias a mi beta, Cris–chan, que ha andado atrás de mí por un buen rato y que aguanta a esta loca todos los días.
> 
> Y bueno, creo que es todo, bye bye.
> 
> Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Todo había ido por muy buen rumbo hasta que un día ocurrió un incidente que le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

Estaban sentados en un círculo, cerca de un arroyo, con un bosque a sus espaldas, cuando de entre los arboles salieron primero Koga y después sus dos inseparables compañeros, Hakkaku y Ginta.  
Kagura se levantó de un salto y echó mano de su abanico, recordando la vieja promesa de venganza de los lobos, pero, para su sorpresa, Rin reaccionó de una manera similar, sólo que la niña se escondió tras de ella, abrazándose a sus piernas, y también Jaken, aunque más lentamente, se levantó y tomó su báculo.

Ella no entendía por qué la humana y el demonio se ponían así, pues no podía creer que Koga se atreviera a enfrentarse a Sesshoumaru, entonces, ¿por qué se comportaban de esa forma?

–¡Tú! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que mataste?! –le gritó Koga a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella.

–¡Cálmate! Yo no quería hacerlo, pero no tuve opción, ¿sí? Naraku me lo ordenó. Tu pelea es con él, no conmigo.

–¡Cállate, maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a responderme siquiera? ¡Deberías estar avergonzada!

–Koga, si lo que quieres es mi muerte no te lo impediré, estás en tu derecho de desearla, pero te advierto que pelearé por mi vida.

–Pensé que no me lo impedirías.

–Y yo esperaba que entendieras mis razones y me dejaras vivir –sabía que sus argumentos eran poco válidos, pero era lo único que podía decir en su defensa: ella no había querido hacerlo y ahora estaba arrepentida. Pero eso no iba a persuadirlo de atacarla y… matarla.

Afortunadamente Sesshoumaru apareció y detuvo a Koga sólo con su voz:

–Lobo –lo llamó, haciendo que detuviera su sarta de insultos y amenazas–. Déjala– ordenó para después dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo, detrás de Kagura, que era donde estaba Rin y el lobo, siguiendo su mirada, también se encontró a la humana–. Tus lobos ya mataron a una aldea entera. A ella la manipulaban, a ti no.

A los tres lobos solo les quedó poner los ojos como platos. No podían entender por qué el gran Sesshoumaru defendería a alguien como Kagura.

–¿Quieres que la dejemos en paz? –preguntó Koga, totalmente incrédulo.

–No me gusta repetir las cosas –contestó Sesshoumaru con voz tranquila, pero era fácil darse cuenta de que su paciencia se agotaba.

–Koga, deberíamos irnos –le pidió Ginta.

–¡Pero ella…!

–Es cierto, pero tiene razón: nuestra pelea es con Naraku. Tranquilízate.

Se fueron, Hakkaku y Ginta literalmente arrastrando a Koga, que seguía murmurando cosas que seguramente terminaban de aclarar que, aunque sabía que era cierto, quería pelear con ella, pero se fueron.

Sintió como si le deshicieran un nudo en el pecho y por fin pudiera respirar en paz. La manada de los lobos era uno de sus enemigos más temidos ahora que quería dejar de pelear. Una vez tranquila decidió examinar qué era lo que había pasado con el grupo.

Jaken también había parecido preocupado, pero no por él, y claro que tampoco por ella, sino que miraba a Rin, que a diferencia de lo usual seguía escondida tras ella, ¿por qué? Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña que le abrazaba las piernas con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Tan pronto se movió Rin la soltó y se dejó al suelo caer para abrazar sus rodillas, lo que terminó de extrañar a Kagura pues ella nunca se comportaba así, ¿qué le pasaba? Se puso en cuclillas y la llamó por su nombre, pero ella no la volteó a ver, parecía como si ni siquiera la hubiera oído, y tal vez fuera así. 

Rin parecía tan indefensa, tan desconfiada, no parecía la niña extrovertida que era siempre. 

Volvió a intentar llamarla, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta, finalmente fue Sesshoumaru quien, con algo que a ella le pareció un atisbo de preocupación, la trajo de vuelta a la tierra:

–Rin, cálmate, estás a salvo –la niña levantó el rostro y miró el de Sesshoumaru que, por una vez devolvía un poco de expresividad, un poco de preocupación, cambio que fue advertido por la niña, pues de inmediato dejó de temblar, aunque su respiración siguiera siendo agitada y en sus ojos hubiera miedo.

–¿Rin –volvió a intentar Kagura, esta vez recibiendo una mirada de los ojos cafés de la chica como respuesta–, te encuentras bien?

La pequeña asintió pero los ojos de inmediato se le nublaron y comenzó a temblar nuevamente Kagura se acercó a ella y sin saber bien por qué la abrazó.

–Tranquila, Rin, no pueden hacerte daño, ¿me entiendes? –le dijo tan suavemente que ella misma se sorprendió. La niña no dejaba de llorar y al parecer se había refugiado en sus brazos. La mirada que le había dirigida, aunque hubiera sido por tan poco tiempo, había bastado para que se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba la humana ¿a qué le temía?, ¿a los lobos? Era ridículo, pues viajaba con Sesshoumaru, que podía acabar con ellos de un solo movimiento de Tokinjin, pero no podía ser por otra cosa, pues había estado tan risueña como siempre hasta que Koga y su grupo habían aparecido.

Después de un rato la pequeña se calmó, su respiración se fue haciendo más regular, hasta que sólo se escuchaba como si fuera un suspiro.

Se había quedado dormida, así que la recostó en sus piernas y levantó la mirada, buscando a Sesshoumaru, que seguramente debía saber qué era lo que había puesto así a la niña.

Aunque no vio a Jaken, a él lo encontró sentado con la espalda recargada en un árbol, en su posición habitual, pero a diferencia de su costumbre, no miraba el vacío, sino que tenía la vista fija en ellas.

–¿Por qué Rin se comportó así? –le preguntó olvidando por un momento con quien hablaba.

–Rin es huérfana –respondió, tranquilamente–. Sus padres fueron asesinados por unos bandidos.

–¿Qué?– preguntó sin entenderle, pero él, ignorándola, continuó.

–Me parece que tenía hermanos; también murieron. Después de eso vivió en una aldea, pero ésta fue destruida por ése clan de hombres lobo. No hubo sobrevivientes.

–Entonces…ella… ¿está muerta?

Después de un rato le contestó seriamente:

–No. Murió, pero ahora está viva.

“El señor Sesshoumaru me salvó” ¿a eso se había referido la niña?, ¿le había devuelto la vida?, ¿Sesshoumaru? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Ésa niña había conseguido llegar al corazón del demonio? Eso, en otro momento le habría parecido una estupidez, pero sabía muy bien de lo que la pequeña humana era capaz y entendía que era perfectamente posible que lo hubiera hecho. ¿Por eso viajaba con ella? Sesshoumaru era un gran demonio, pero aun así devolverle la vida un muerto era algo… imposible.

–La espada –murmuró.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él, con lo más parecido al interés que podía sentir.

–No, nada, una historia, no me hagas caso.

–Es correcto, Tensseiga me da la capacidad de devolver la vida, y eso es justamente lo que sucedió con Rin. Confía en ti –después de eso apartó la vista y no volvió a hablarle.

–Rin…– murmuró con sincero pesar, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

¿Cómo podía ella confiar tanto en los humanos y en los demonios, si le habían hecho tanto daño? 

Ambas especies la habían herido, y aun así, ella siempre esperaba lo mejor de todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo es que siempre sonreía?

“Los demonios tienen una parte humana, y los humanos tienen una parte que deja de ser humana.” ¿A eso se había referido la niña? ¿A que los que eran culpables de la muerte de sus padres eran los mismos humanos y los que, sin tener ninguna obligación para con ella, la habían recogido, cuidado y, por lo que ahora veía, devuelto a la vida, no eran otros más que demonios?

Los demonios tienen una parte humana, y los humanos tienen una parte que deja de ser humana.

¿Podría ella perdonar de ésa manera? Rin era la prueba de que el perdón existía, tal vez se debía a que ella ya la conocía, pero estaba segura de que nadie que conociera a la pequeña, humano o demonio, sería capaz de herirla, incluso Sesshoumaru había cedido ante su inocencia y calidez.

Volvió la vista a la figura que descansaba a su lado limpió las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas y apartó el fleco que le cubría los ojos.

–Te prometo que no dejaré que te hagan daño –susurró, mientras le acariciaba el cabello antes de acostarse a su lado para ella también intentar dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Merezco un comentario?


	6. Ambas caras de una misma moneda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple. Allí estaba. Haciendo eso lograrían aniquilar a ese maldito monstruo y sus infames propósitos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí empiezan los planes de batalla!

La idea de permanecer en el grupo había querido materializarse, poco a poco, cada vez con más fuerza, aunque había algo que la detenía; como siempre.

Naraku vivía. El maldito seguía respirando y arruinando la vida a gente inocente. Y eso era algo que no sólo le crispaba los nervios, sino que hacía que instintivamente buscara su abanico y que mentalmente se preparara para la batalla que tendría lugar muy pronto.

Sin embargo, ya hacía más de dos semanas que viajaba con Sesshoumaru y aún no había decidido qué hacer en adelante.

Un día simplemente encontró lo que debía decir; algo que ya sabía llegaría, tarde o temprano, pero que habría deseado retrasar un poco más.

–Debo irme –le comunicó un día la pelinegra. Su voz, sin inflexión, cuando por dentro sabía que se dirigía a una muerte casi segura.

Por alguna razón el Lord del Oeste sintió que su pecho se contraía molesta, tal vez dolorosamente, como si algo le hiciera enfadar de sobremanera y no sabía qué era.

–¿Te marchas? –preguntó, su voz tan fría como siempre.

–¿Disculpa?

–Rin te echará de menos –comentó después de un rato en silencio, con la mirada perdida entre los árboles.

–Sí, podría ser. A mí también me agrada bastante. Su madre tuvo suerte.

–¿Por haber muerto antes de poder conocer a su hija? No lo creo –comentó sarcásticamente. 

–No, eso fue una desgracia. Al contrario. Tuvo suerte por haber tenido una hija así. Rin es encantadora. Ni siquiera tú pudiste evitar que te agradara –dijo marcando la palabra "tú" con un acento especial–. Y mira que es mucho decir, porque no tiene nada de demonio.

–No te incumbe –murmuró haciendo que sonara como una amenaza, por lo que la otra se apresuró a continuar.

–Te preguntas por qué me voy, ¿no es así?

–Poco me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

–Debo irme sin perder más tiempo– eso la sorprendió hasta a ella misma: ¿debía? Y por qué "debía". Porque no quería hacerlo, por eso.

–Nadie ha dicho que puedas irte.

Siguió fríamente, como si no le importara, aunque de alguna forma sabía que de irse Kagura, Rin no sería la única que la echaría en falta. No era más que una molestia, pero quería que se quedara; pero... ¿para qué? Tal vez sólo fuera hasta averiguar por qué quería que se quedara. No podía ser por otra cosa.

–No, es correcto, pero de la misma manera en que tú no me corres no hay nada que me impida irme. No me malinterpretes. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y sobre todo que me hayas permitido viajar con tu grupo, pero tengo que irme –no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba diciendo, ni lo que aún le faltaba, pero ya había empezado y lo mejor sería acabar pronto y lo único que facilitaría se marcha era el aludir al orgullo de Sesshoumaru e intentar herirlo:–. Todas las noches puede haberme marchado sin más, pero no quise hacerlo. Ahora lo necesito, así que lo haré. Porque puedo hacerlo, Sesshoumaru.

–Si lo has decidido entonces a mí no me importa. ¿Se lo has dicho a Rin? – inquirió, aunque sus labios lucían como una franja apretada. Rin. Claro, lo único que le importaba era la pequeña niña. Pero estaba bien, que el gran demonio no sintiera esa opresión en el pecho. Que el Señor del Oeste no tuviera esas ganas irrefrenables de llorar. Que la olvidara, al fin y al cabo, ella no era nada.

–No, no tuve el valor para decírselo, ¿cómo podría? Me temo que debo pedirte algo más; díselo tú, por favor y gracias por todo.

Después de eso llevó su mano derecha al tocado de plumas con el que adornaba su cabello, sacó una, y la dejó caer para subirse en ella. A Sesshoumaru el movimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa y no había podido hacer o decir nada –de todas formas, ¿qué hubiera dicho el Señor del Oeste a ésa simple mortal?–, pero ella, acostumbrada a la rapidez con la que trabajaba, se permitió algo más antes de desaparecer entre las nubes para ir en busca de Naraku: mirarlo por última vez.

–Gracias. Nunca sabrás lo feliz que me hiciste, aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo – murmuró tiempo después, aunque hacía rato que ya ni siquiera veía al demonio.

Poco después se detuvo, queriendo planear más a fondo lo que haría en ese momento.

Debía derrotar a Naraku para que éste no pudiera hacer más daño, de eso estaba segura, pero era lo único que le constaba.

Le dolía dejar el único lugar y a la únicas personas que la habían hecho sentir –debía admitirlo, aunque fuera sólo ante sí misma– segura, estaba consciente. Pero, precisamente por eso era que se iba: para protegerlos. Para eso Naraku debía desaparecer, además así saldaría la deuda hecha por una mujer delirante y medio muerta, de que trataría de ayudar a cuantas personas pudiera.

Pronto lució su característica sonrisa sarcástica nuevamente: había algo que lamentaría por toda su vida –aunque tal vez no fuera muy larga– había estado tanto tiempo al lado de Sesshoumaru y su relación seguía siendo la misma que cuando se habían encontrado en el bosque, en tan deplorable estado.

Ese demonio era un enigma en toda la extensión de la palabra, y en lo referente a ella, nunca lo resolvería. Nunca la había corrido, ni la había tratado mal, por momentos incluso le había parecido que la había defendido, pero tampoco había razón alguna para que ella creyera que la despreciaba u odiaba menos que a cualquier otro demonio. Nunca le había echado en cara que fuera una extensión de Naraku, del demonio que le había querido ver la cara y a quien odiaba tan profundamente. Así que, en resumen, no la despreciaba más que a los otros pero tampoco menos. 

Naraku había tenido razón en una cosa: era patético que, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que Sesshoumaru jamás vería en ella más que otro demonio, ella aún tuviera una esperanza.

Y aun así había algo que todavía deseaba más que acabar con Naraku: que al menos la recordara, aunque muriera, que la recordara; sería suficiente.

Entonces recordó que no estaba haciendo eso porque le gustara, lo disfrutara o lo quisiera, sino porque lo necesitaba, porque a pesar de que deseara ser feliz no podría serlo hasta que tuviera la seguridad de Naraku había muerto, entonces lo que debía hacer si quería después retirarse y tratar de conseguir al menos una pizca de la atención –ya no digamos del cariño– de Sesshoumaru, era dejar de compadecerse de sí misma, que había tenido peores momentos, ir, resolver sus problemas lo más rápido posible y volver para seguir intentando. Y eso era justamente lo que había decidido hacer.

Reemprendió su camino, esta vez a pie, cuando a sus espaldas una voz conocida llamó su atención: parecía que surgía de una nube, oscurecida debido a la magia, con un muchacho sobre ella.

–Hermana, hacía tanto que no te veía… Y la última vez que lo hice no es algo muy agradable de recordar, ¿verdad? Tú, cubierta de sangre y a las puertas de la muerte…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente no era una nube, sino una grulla de origami.

–Byakuya –murmuró una vez que lo hubo reconocido–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ohh, así que no te da gusto verme, es una decepción tan grande la que se lleva mi corazón…

–Te he hecho una pregunta, Byakuya.

–De acuerdo, hermana, ya que no te interesan las reuniones y saludos familiares, te diré lo que hacía: te estaba buscando.

–No me digas, y supongo que yo debería estar sorprendida, ¿no?

– Pues me haría feliz que al menos fingieras estarlo, pero si no lo quieres hacer, me trae sin cuidado. Seguro que tienes otras cosas en mente, ¿no es cierto?

–Me alegro de no tener que herir tus sentimientos –comentó, siguiendo su juego y adoptando sus formas sarcásticas–. Y sí, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto.

–No me refería a la pelea con Naraku, hermana, yo hablaba de ése demonio amigo tuyo, a que le tienes cariño, ¿verdad?

–Demonio amigo mío al que… –murmuró, sin comprender hasta que se dio cuenta de que Byakuya probablemente hablaba de Sesshoumaru–. Pues fíjate que he tenido demasiadas cosas dándome vueltas por la cabeza desde que conseguí mi libertad como para andar pensando en demonios.

–Pero, hermana, él ya te quitaba el sueño desde antes, ¿no es cierto?

–No te incumbe, Byakuya.

–Vaya, vaya, hermana, siempre deseando cosas imposibles, ¿verdad? ¿Es que nunca aprenderás?

–Pues, Byakuya, soy la única de ustedes que no está atada a Naraku así que parece que después de todo no deseo cosas tan fuera de mi alcance, ¿no te parece?

–En eso tendrás razón, hermana, pero me parece que esta vez, a pesar de todo, apuntas muy alto. Recuerda que yo sólo trato de ayudarte, ¿qué haría yo si mi hermana mayor fuera herida por un demonio tan importante?– agregó burlonamente.

– Probablemente lo mismo que haría yo si Naraku decidiera que ya no le sirves.–tal vez fueran sólo sus ideas pero le pareció que el rostro de Byakuya se tensaba ligeramente.

–No sabría si felicitarlo por haber logrado entrar a tu corazón o sentirme mal por ti –completó él, ignorándola.

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que en lugar de estarse compadeciendo a sí misma debía de tratar como fuera de ayudar a Byakuya, que era al primero de sus hermanos que veía desde su incidente con Naraku. Trataba de controlarse para no seguirle el juego, pero sabía de sobra que su paciencia era poca y que se estaba agotando, y por otro lado también su tiempo se acababa. Después de todo, ella tenía toda la intención de ayudarlo, pero si él no ponía nada de su parte, la cosa ya estaba fuera de sus manos.

–Escucha, sé a la perfección lo poco que te importa mi vida amorosa o mi vida en su totalidad, pero el hecho es que a mí sí me importa lo que te pase a ti. El tiempo de Naraku se está acabando, pronto él no será más que parte del pasado para todos nosotros, solo ayúdame, ¿puedes? Por una vez en nuestras vidas trabajemos juntos, yo…

Se interrumpió cuando Byakuya comenzó a reír, como si le estuviera contando un muy buen chiste.

–Kagura, tú lo lograste, dilo así –dijo una vez que se hubo controlado–. Es correcto que el tiempo de Naraku se acaba, pero llegará a su fin aún si nosotros lo apresuramos o no. No importa, nunca ha importado lo que hagamos. Discúlpame si no me siento con ganas de participar en tu mundo nuevo donde trabajemos como hermanos y bla, bla, bla. Regresaré con Naraku y esperaré mi final al lado de él, tú has lo que mejor te parezca, al fin y al cabo a ti ya nada te ata a él. Confórmate y siéntete agradecida con que no le diga que sigues con vida, n–e–e–c–h–a–n –deletreó, con la única intención de molestarla.

Dicho esto su imagen se desvaneció, como si hubiera estado hablando con una nube de humo, lo que probablemente era así, claro, no por nada era el Señor de las Ilusiones lo mismo que ella era la Domadora de los Vientos.

Suspiró, ella le había dado su oportunidad, él la había perdido. Debía hacer otras cosas y se las apañaría para hacerlo con o sin la ayuda de Byakuya. Aunque le doliera no poder ayudarlo…

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Después de algunos días, Tenseiga comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña.

Una semana después de que Kagura hubiera marchado, Tōtosai apareció junto al primogénito de Inu no Taisho, y lo llevó con él hasta su taller de manera que pudiera revisar la espada, llegando a un curioso veredicto.

–Todo indica que los cambios ocurridos en Tenseiga se deben a un sentimiento bastante poderoso originado en ti, su poseedor –comenzó, una sonrisa amenazando con subir a sus labios–. Tal vez alguna especie de..., ¿cariño?, ¿aprecio? ¿Tú qué opinas?

–Yo, Sesshoumaru, no tengo necesidad de ese tipo de debilidades –respondió, de manera mordaz. 

–Di lo que quieras –apuntó Tōtosai–, pero el experto en espadas soy yo, y te estoy dictando los hechos.

El demonio sólo bufó con disgusto y desvío la mirada. Realmente, de no ser porque ese anciano había sido un fiel sirviente de su padre ya le habría cerrado la boca para que no volviera a abrirla nunca más.

¿Cariño? ¿Aprecio? ¿Él? Por favor, si ese anciano no era más que un viejo decrépito, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir semejantes sandeces?

Y lo peor de todo era que sabía que se estaba callando lo que de verdad quería decir, el maldito anciano no había querido utilizar ni cariño ni aprecio, sino que quería referirse a algo más profundo, él había querido decir amor, y se había guardado las palabras sólo para conservar el cuello en su lugar. No podía creerlo, ¿con qué clase de gente había tenido amistad su padre?

No, sin ninguna duda sólo él decidiría de quién, cuándo y dónde enamorarse. Esperen un momento. ¿Que él decidiría cuando enamorarse? ¡Pero si él no iba a hacerlo nunca!

Él no necesitaba de esas estúpidas distracciones, él era el Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, no un patético humano ni... su padre. Muy bien, su padre podía decir lo que se le viniera en gana; el amor, los sentimientos, no eran más que producto de una confusión y la poca valentía de la persona para enfrentar sus propios problemas, por eso odiaba a Inuyasha, por eso odiaba a su padre y por eso aborrecía a los humanos. Todos esos pensamientos no eran más que los resultados de haber ido a hablar de algo serio con una persona que hacía más de cincuenta años había perdido la cordura. Debía recordarse no volver a hacerlo en el futuro.

¿Amor? ¡Por favor! Y, en todo caso, ¿a quién iba él a dirigir su "cariño" en el dado caso de que éste existiera? A nadie.

A menos que… ¡Pero era imposible! No, cualquier conexión entre la partida de la Domadora de los Vientos y el cambio de Tenseiga eran pura coincidencia. 

Él, el Gran Sesshoumaru no albergaba ningún sentimiento hacia esa mujer. Podría decirse que hasta cierto punto y de cierta forma, la admiraba, por haber peleado tan valientemente y con tanto brío por algo que deseaba, por saberla capaz de sacrificar su vida por luchar por lo que consideraba correcto, pero no más.

Ella no era más que una miserable hanyou, producto del patético intento de Naraku de vivir más. ¿Y él? Él era un príncipe, un lord, no era como su padre que había sido capaz de caer a los pies de una maldita humana. No, el estúpido de Tōtosai se estaba confundiendo.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, la persona que en ese mismo momento ocupaba los pensamientos del Lord del Oeste, vagaba sola. Después del pequeño incidente con su hermano, Kagura avanzó sola durante días, nadie se le acercó, lo cual era, de alguna forma, bueno. Evitaba las poblaciones y las peleas, y así se ahorraba problemas.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de en su plan no podía figurar el ahorrase problemas, sino que debía ser ella quien buscara a los otros, por menos ganas que tuviera de hacerlo. Su plan incluía la ayuda de otros afectados con deseos de venganza en contra de Naraku, así que no podía darse el lujo de evitarlos.

Algunos días después de haber llegado a la conclusión de que debía buscar a las otras personas –y demonios– que estaban en su plan, escuchó las voces de un grupo que le era bien conocido, aunque no guardaran buenos recuerdos suyos, ni a la inversa. 

Pero puesto que ya había tomado la decisión de hablar con ellos se tragó el orgullo y se apresuró a encontrarse con ellos.

Tan pronto la vieron todos se pusieron en guardia y el monje y la exterminadora se apresuraron a atacarla. Debido a que ella flotaba sobre su pluma la humana tuvo que montar en su gata para quedar a su altura.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– le preguntó Inuyasha desde el suelo.

–Nada, daba una vuelta buscando a los rivales de Naraku.

–¿Para matarlos?– aventuró el monje, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

–No, solo hacía un recuento– respondió con tranquilidad.

–Pues no te creo– continuó el híbrido. Ahora entendía por qué Sesshoumaru encontraba tan molesto a su medio hermano: no paraba de gritar.

Le ordenó a la pluma que diera media vuelta, para quedar de espaldas a la exterminadora. Debajo de ella, Kagome intentaba que Inuyasha pensara con un poco de lucidez y no la atacara; seguro acabaría mal.

–¡No te escaparás tan fácilmente!– le previno Sango, demostrando que no dudaría en utilizar su boomerang.

–Ni pensaba hacerlo– respondió mientras llevaba sus manos a la cinta de su kimono y comenzaba a desatarla. Después la dejó caer lentamente por sus hombros.

–Señorita, no creo que… –empezó a decirle el monje, pero calló pues, aunque no entendía las circunstancias, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ver un cuerpo como el de Kagura; ella simplemente lo ignoró. Había pasado a ser una señorita justo en ese momento, claro.

Por el frente aun cubría su pecho, pero por detrás dejaba su espalda a la vista. Lástima, lo que fuera que Miroku estuviera pensando tendría que esperar… tal vez para siempre, al menos en lo que refería a ella.

Si contaba la historia completa le llevaría mucho tiempo; tiempo que no tenía, así que dejaría que ellos mismos lo comprobaran.

–Hace tiempo que dejé de ser uno de los subordinados de Naraku –anunció, solemnemente.

A la primera a la que le cayó el veinte fue a Sango y el siguiente fue el monje, mientras que Inuyasha, Kagome y el zorro preguntaban con la mirada qué relación tenía el que Kagura casi se hubiera desvestido frente a ellos con que fuera a decir que ya no guardaba conexión con Naraku; ni siquiera sabían si era posible que cualquiera de las creaciones de Naraku pudiera cortar lazos definitivamente con él, así que Miroku decidió darles una ayudadita, y de paso preguntar indirectamente si sus suposiciones eran correctas:

–La cicatriz… desapareció.

–Sí –contestó la muchacha mientras volvía a acomodar su ropa–. Naraku me devolvió mi corazón, por lo que ya no estoy obligada a obedecerle; y quiero vengarme de él.

–No es nuestro problema –le hizo saber Inuyasha.

–¡No la trates así! –le gritó Kagome para después dejar de lado su pelea y dirigirse a ella– ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kagura?

–Por el momento, nada. Pero tan pronto tenga una idea de dónde se encuentra me encargaré de él.

–Ja, dudo que pudieras siquiera atacarlo– ¿es que ese inútil no podía mantenerse callado?

Al parecer la joven humana era de su opinión porque a Inuyasha apenas le dio tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que le gritara:

–¡Inuyasha! ¡Abajo! –y el muchacho de cabellos plateados fue a estrellarse de cara al suelo, como sucedía siempre que no se ponían de acuerdo. Entonces la exterminadora le habló:

–Si quieres podemos bajar y hablar –le ofreció rápidamente antes de ordenarle a la gata que bajara. Ella simplemente la siguió.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron en el suelo se formó un círculo alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Kagome trató de entablar una conversación con ella –no llegó muy lejos– y Sango también la trataba amablemente, Miroku al lado de la exterminadora, le sonreía, incluso el demonio zorro había dejado de vigilarla tan críticamente. Sólo Inuyasha aun la miraba con desconfianza, pero eso cambiaría en cuanto supiera lo útil que podía serles; no por nada había pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Naraku. Aunque no podía determinar su paradero exacto, tenía una idea que era casi infalible, pero aunque no le gustara, no podía llegar sola.

Finalmente empezó a hablar cuando le pareció oportuno:

–Escuchen, durante los últimos días he tratado de buscar una manera de acabar definitivamente con Naraku, y creo que por fin he tenido una idea que podría resultar útil

–Ideas tenemos todos, mujer, lo que importa es si sirve o no.

Todos –a excepción de Kagome que lo miró con de una manera que quería decir “cállate si no quieres ver el suelo” –ignoraron el comentario del híbrido y ella pudo continuar.

–Naraku no tiene pocos enemigos, pero están dispersados, y siempre pelean contra él por separado, por lo que cada que lo atacan le da tiempo de matarlos o regenerase una y otra vez. La clave consiste en que ataquemos todos a un tiempo, sin que pueda recuperarse.

–¿Y no te olvidas, Kagura, de que Naraku siempre tendrá a sus creaciones para protegerlo? 

–Mis hermanos –respondió cortantemente–, son sólo otras de sus víctimas, ¿o crees que se sienten muy orgullosos de ser usados como objetos por semejante monstruo?

–Por supuesto, Kagura, perdona, no tienen opción, lo mismo que tú no la tuviste cuando te encontrabas bajo el dominio de Naraku, pero aun así no creo que las hayas contemplado en tu plan.

–Te equivocas, monje, sé, y de sobra, que mis hermanos se encuentran entre la espada y la pared, es por eso mi urgencia de ayudarlos. Estoy segura de que si hablo con ellos podré convencerlos de ponerse en contra de Naraku, pero necesito que mientras yo hago eso alguien más lo mantenga ocupado y lo suficientemente distraído como para que no se dé cuenta de la traición, y para entonces ya deberemos de haber, como mínimo, localizado a su corazón.

–No lo sé, Kagura, suena como a darle muchas vueltas a lo mismo sin llegar a ninguna solución– argumentó Sango.

–Exterminadora, "darle muchas vueltas a lo mismo sin llegar a ninguna solución," como tú dices, es exactamente lo que han venido haciendo desde que empezaron a pelear contra Naraku, ¿cuántas veces lo han atacado mientras él sólo se regenera y se burla de ustedes?, ¿cuántas veces han peleado contra mí misma sin poder hacerme un rasguño siquiera porque no tenía mi corazón conmigo?, ¿cuántas veces has visto a tu hermano ser usado como me usó a mí o a mis hermanos?, ¿cuántas...

–¡Kagura, es suficiente! ¡Que ya no seas parte de Naraku no significa que no hayas tenido nada que ver en lo que hizo!

–¡Yo sé perfectamente de qué soy culpable, Inuyasha! Y créeme cuando te digo que no estoy orgullosa. Por eso he venido a solicitar su ayuda. Odio pedirle caridad a la gente, y aún más sí es a alguien a quien, como tú, no soporto, y te repito que tengo planeado hablar con otras personas, así que figúrate que mi humor no es el mejor. Pero odio a Naraku más que a todo esto. Dime, ¿por qué odias tú a Naraku?, ¿porque mató a tu novia? ¿Y tú, Kagome?, ¿Monje?, ¿Exterminadora? Yo lo odio por todo lo que me hizo, por lo que les hace a mis hermanos y por todo lo que ha hecho, así que es muy poco probable que haya alguien que lo odie más que yo.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aire y para entonces incluso Inuyasha se había callado y sólo acertaba a observarla.

–Kagura –habló por primera vez Kagome–, tienes toda la razón, y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo si te digo que haremos lo que tú creas que es más probable que termine con ése monstruo, puesto que tú lo conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, pero aun así creo que Sango tiene razón en lo que dice: es demasiado lo que tendríamos que hacer en muy poco tiempo y dependeríamos de muchas casualidades para conseguirlo.

–De acuerdo, pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero les advierto que esta es la única manera en que terminen con él. Pueden seguir atacándolo estúpidamente una y otra vez y pueden recibir heridas tantas veces quieran; es más, si quieren mueran peleando contra él, para que alguien pueda decir en el futuro que murieron valientemente. Pero aun así habrán muerto en vano porque Naraku va a seguir vivo y seguirá haciéndole daño a gente inocente. Sólo les digo que esta es su única oportunidad, y aunque sé que sola no podría hacerlo, si es preciso que lo haga, yo trataré de vencerlo definitivamente.

Para cuando terminó nuevamente se había hecho el silencio mientras todo el grupo de amigos reflexionaba sobre las pros y los contras de lo que acababa de decir. Finalmente, fue Inuyasha quien habló:

–Kagura, eres la última persona con quien me aliaría, pero creo que en esta ocasión no tengo muchas opciones. Opino que deberíamos hacer lo que ella considere mejor.

–Inuya... –empezó a decir Kagome, pero se interrumpió y después continuó reflexionando sobre su propuesta.

No podía creer que les costara tanto decidirse. ¡Era sólo formar una alianza, por dios! ¡No les había dicho que se casaba la semana entrante y quería a Kagome de madrina! La única vez que quería trabajar en equipo y no podía hacerlo bien, no era posible. Se sorprendió de encontrarse reprimiendo las ganas de arrancar el pasto sobre el que se encontraba sentada de puros nervios. Cuánto deseaba que no le hubiera importado lo que respondieran, ¡pero le importaba! 

Sabía que la única forma en que vencerían a Naraku era unidos, porque era lo único que él no lograría recrear con sus farsas: los sentimientos que tanto humanos como demonios reprimían de vez en cuando, pero que todos tenían y aun así, al parecer ellos aún no habían llegado a esa conclusión y estaban muy tranquilos con la vida que llevaban, así que preferían alargarla un poco más, que Naraku esperara. ¡No podía creerlo, los humanos eran tan tontos!

Finalmente – y para su tranquilidad–, fueron el monje y Sango quienes, después de dirigirse una mirada un tanto significativa, se pusieron de acuerdo al unísono.

–Kagura tiene algo que nosotros hemos estado buscando por meses: un plan y la seguridad de que funcionará –habló el monje–, así que me parece que es una buena proposición.

–Además tiene razón cuando dice que si lo que nos da miedo es que perdamos la vida, hace tiempo que deberíamos de habernos dado por vencidos –concordó Sango–. Hemos sabido que esto era peligroso desde el primer momento y la primera batalla, pero aun así nos hemos quedado y hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros. Sin embargo, al menos hasta ahora, eso no ha sido suficiente. Naraku ha continuado atacándonos sin darnos tregua y cada vez con distintas innovaciones. Pero si continuamos con lo que Kagura propone… seremos nosotros los que por una vez, y si tenemos suerte, la última, los que atacaremos, así que, por más riesgoso que sea, puedes contar conmigo, Kagura.

Suspiró, al menos esa mirada había sido algo bueno. Bien, había conseguido a tres, sólo faltaba Kagome, que por peor luchadora que fuera era indispensable en su plan. Pero la humana seguía concentrada en sí misma.

–Bueno –comenzó, aun un tanto insegura–, me parece algo distinto a lo que hemos hecho anteriormente, pero no creo que sea algo más que otra batalla. Si ganamos sería la mejor noticia que podríamos recibir, pero si perdemos sólo tendremos que volver a intentar.

¡Qué ingenua era! ¿Cómo podía hablar así? ¿Qué no había estado escuchando lo que había dicho durante los últimos veinte minutos? ¿Qué no había dicho que tenía planeado que atacaran todos los enemigos de Naraku al UNÍSONO, juntos, en equipo? Si Naraku ganaba y los mataba a todos juntos no habría otra batalla para “volver a intentar”.

A juzgar por las miradas que le dirigieron los demás miembros del grupo ideas muy parecidas a las suyas les pasaban por la cabeza, pero nadie quiso poncharle su burbujita.

Para cambiar de tema y dirigir su atención a otro punto –o al menos eso le pareció a ella– el monje le habló:

–¿Kagura, puedo hacerte una pregunta? –aventuró.

–Supongo –respondió de manera vaga, realmente donde saliera con “¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?” o “¿podrías ser mi esposa?” lo mandaría a volar aun si eso significaba mandar al traste se alianza con él. Afortunadamente, preguntó otra cosa.

–Dijiste que querías reunir a todos los enemigos de Naraku, por lo que deduzco que habrá otros fuera de nosotros, ¿quiénes son?

Suspiró, tarde o temprano debía de llegar a esa pregunta.

–Ustedes son los primeros con los que me he encontrado, y son los únicos con los que he hablado hasta ahora, así que no puedo decirte quienes estarán allí, pero puedo darte los nombres de los que tengo planeado buscar. Pienso que, si el hombre lobo no intenta matarme, convendría tenerlo con nosotros, quiero buscar a la sacerdotisa y también al grupo de Sesshoumaru, y sobre todo quiero hablar con mis hermanos cuanto antes.

–Kagura, no sé qué pienses, pero los enemigos de Naraku no se reducen a ésos –la interrumpió Inuyasha, hablándole de alguna manera menos grosera–. Tiene muchísimos más.

–Lo sé perfectamente –contestó con un tanto de ironía–. Pero muchos de ellos son humanos y no quiero involucrar a una raza tan débil como ellos.

A pesar de que el comentario en sí mismo debería haber sido considerado como una ofensa a la especie, el híbrido captó al vuelo que lo que Kagura realmente quería decir era que no quería involucrar a los humanos porque temía por sus vidas y creía que ellos podrían apañárselas solos, así que no indagó más en el tema.

–Pero creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo más, Kagura –dijo Sango–. En todo esto no figura ni por asomo la Perla de Shikon y ésa debería haber sido una de tus principales preocupaciones, puesto que mucho del poder de Naraku proviene de ella.

–Nuevamente te equivocas, exterminadora. Sé perfectamente de dónde viene el poder de Naraku, mejor que cualquiera de ustedes. La contemplé, pero no le di la importancia que tú le das. Escucha, la perla ya está casi entera, y sabemos dónde están los fragmentos restantes, por lo que no es tan importante que revolvamos cielo, mar y tierra, a diferencia de lo que ocurre con Akago. Déjame terminar –interrumpió a Sango, que ya empezaba a abrir la boca para alegar algo–. ¿Por qué crees tú que vine a buscar a la humana y que planeo hablar con la sacerdotisa? Seguro no es por sus lindas caras. La parte de la perla que tiene Naraku ha sido envenenada poco a poco de manera que hay que purificarla y para eso necesito los poderes de las dos sacerdotisas. Por cierto, van a tener que soportarse, mínimo mientras dure la pelea –comentó dirigiendo su atención a Kagome, haciendo alusión a la poca simpatía que le tenía a… a la otra sacerdotisa, como se llamara–. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, si localizas a ese amigo tuyo, el hombre lobo, recupera los fragmentos que tiene en su poder.

–Y hay otra cosa…–empezó Sango, antes de que la interrumpiera.

–Tampoco me he olvidado de eso, exterminadora, lo he planeado con cuidado y estoy casi segura de no haber olvidado nada. Sólo que para esto no hay una respuesta en concreto, o al menos no la tengo yo. No sé dónde está tu hermano, así que ni me preguntes por él. Escapó del cautiverio de Naraku, recuperó sus memorias, lo ayudé a escapar de ése demonio, antes de que intentara matarme, ustedes mismos me vieron, pero no he sabido nada de él desde entonces.

Vio claramente como la expresión de la humana se congelaba en su rostro y después se convertía en una mueca que quería figurar como una sonrisa, pero sólo hacía que su cansancio y dolor fueran más notables. A pesar de eso, consiguió contestarle sin que se le cortara la voz:

–Entiendo –dijo y luego, casi en un susurro–. Gracias.

–Te prometo que haré por él lo mismo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por mis hermanos, pero debes encontrarlo.

–Lo sé, pero no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar, ¿cómo es posible que yo, siendo su hermana, no sepa dónde puede estar?

–Pues yo estoy en las mismas. Yo ni siquiera sé de cuántas personas hablamos, porque Naraku pudo haber creado más en el tiempo en el que no lo he visto, no sé dónde están y aunque lo supiera no podría aparecer así como así porque puede que intentaran matarme.

–Kagura, es diferente, no tiene punto de comparación, ni siquiera…

–Lo sé, exterminadora, pero recuerda que la culpa de todo esto no es tuya, sino de Naraku.

–¡No importa de quién sea la culpa! ¡A mí no me importa!

Parecía que fuera a llorar, pero sabía que había veces en que contener las lágrimas era mucho más fácil que dejarlas salir. Y por otro lado, esa humana siempre le había parecido de las que preferían sufrir en silencio que pedirle ayuda a todos los que pasaran.

El monje, situado a su lado, también debía de estar decidiendo qué hacer porque las miraba alternativamente a ella y a la humana, como si tuvieran la respuesta escrita en la cara y, sólo si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría leerla. Finalmente, optó por sólo colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la humana, en un signo mudo de apoyo.

–Exterminadora, deja las lágrimas que lo que tiene que preocuparte es que lo encontremos. Te repito que el niño recuperó sus recuerdos, así que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que él mismo te busque. Puedes no creerme, pero a mí me parece que lo que pasa es que se siente culpable y tiene miedo de que, si te busca, tú le des la espalda, por lo tanto lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar a que venga hacia ti y, cuando lo haga, hazle saber primero que nada lo preocupada que has estado por él y las noches de sueño que te ha quitado.

Extrañamente, ninguno de los presentes trataba de hacerse partícipe de la plática, sino que se mantenían completamente al margen, como si hubieran comprendido que de todos ellos, la que sentía algo que a su manera se asemejaba más al sentir de Sango no era otra que Kagura. Sango ya había cargado con eso por tiempo suficiente, así que, ¿por qué no dejar que por una vez hablara de cómo se sentía?

–Es exactamente lo que quiero hacer –contestó, al menos en lo que a Kagura le pareció, un poco más dueña de sí misma–, pero no creo que sea suficiente, debo hacer más… Aquélla vez debí haber hecho más. Tal vez si hubiera estado más alerta, más atenta, si lo hubiera vigilado mejor… tal vez esto no estaría pasando…

–Es ridículo lo que dices. Hablamos de Naraku, no me sorprendería que se hubiera pasado los últimos cuarenta y nueve años planeando un ataque como el tuyo. Tenías las mismas oportunidades que yo, exterminadora.

–Esa es exactamente la ironía del asunto, que una parte de mí quiere creer que tienes razón.

Por lo menos la humana había logrado controlarse y ahora hasta tenía ganas de bromear sarcásticamente sobre su situación. Ya había supuesto que una pérdida de autocontrol como el suyo no podría durar mucho y, sobre todo, no enfrente de sus amigos.

Después de eso se sumieron en un silencio casi total, al menos hasta antes de que recordara que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

–Bueno, en cualquier caso, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, así que me voy –dijo mientras se levantaba y conseguía la pluma que la llevaría a… a ese lugar al que tenía que ir, dondequiera que fuera–. Si sé cualquier cosa sobre él, te lo haré saber, exterminadora. Kagome, recuerda lo de la perla. Y si ven a cualquiera de mis hermanos no les digan que vivo o puede que intentaran matarme.

–¿No pensabas viajar con nosotros, Kagura? –aventuró Kagome.

–No, sólo los busqué para decirles esto.

Después de eso reemprendió su camino, sintiéndose extrañamente más tranquila de lo que se había sentido en días. Aunque sabía que seguramente no era más que la calma antes de la tempestad.

Días pasaban, días venían, y ella seguía tratando de encontrar gente capaz que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarla, pero cada que la veían, la atacaban, y poco importaba lo que dijera o que les mostrara que la cicatriz había desaparecido, no escuchaban lo que tenía que decir.

Así que para cuando terminó de hablar con los rivales más poderosos de Naraku sólo había conseguido la ayuda del grupo de Inuyasha, el de Sesshoumaru, la sacerdotisa y el hombre lobo –con quien, gracias al cielo, no había tenido que hablar, puesto que para cuando llegó con él, el grupo de Inuyasha ya le había comentado el plan. Ni hablar, era de todo lo que disponían para pelear contra alguien que había sembrado el caos y el horror desde hacía cincuenta años.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Pronto, su borrador en sucio se transformó en un plan donde era fácil inferir que Naraku llevaba las de perder, mayormente por su arrogancia.

Lo habían mantenido simple. Ni siquiera era una maquinación articulada o elaborada.

Se encontrarían en el campo de batalla, Kagura se mantendría oculta de Naraku hasta entonces, y mientras los otros distraían al hanyou, ella buscaría Akago, y a sus hermanos, para convencerlos de que se rebelaran contra su creador y destruiría el corazón de ese maldito. Luego volaría todo lo rápido que pudiera para ver morir a Naraku, mientras su vida seguía.

Simple. Allí estaba. Haciendo eso lograrían aniquilar a ese maldito monstruo y sus infames propósitos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Compartirían su opinión conmigo?


	7. La última batalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonrió, esta vez sin que el gesto fuera fingido, ese sería el final de Naraku, lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Querían acción? ¡Aquí está!

Desde la perspectiva que tenía al estar sobrevolando el lugar con su pluma podía perfectamente ver a Naraku que peleaba contra Sesshoumaru y su hermano, a pesar de la distancia.

Tenía una plena confianza en que esta vez tenían todas las de ganar, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir un deje de miedo al ver cómo Naraku les hacía frente. 

Por el momento, sólo habían llegado el grupo de Inuyasha y el de Sesshoumaru, aunque aún esperaban la presencia de los lobos y la sacerdotisa.

Pudo, sin embargo, ver cómo la exterminadora, después de ver algo que ella no había podido distinguir debido a la gata que sobrevolaba el espacio había cubierto con su cuerpo lo que fuera de lo que se trataba le ordenaba al demonio de dos colas que lo siguiera, e inmediatamente el animal obedecía sus órdenes. El monje fue único que se había dado cuenta de su partida, se apresuró a seguirla.

Aunque le extrañó que dejaran así el campo de batalla tuvo que reconocer que no había nada que pudiera hacer en esos momentos; ya le preguntaría después a la exterminadora por su extraña actitud.

Mientras tanto, volvió a ocupar su mente en la batalla. Naraku estaba rodeado de tentáculos, riendo maniáticamente mientras recibía ataques que hubieran sido mortales para cualquier otro y se regodeaba de que sólo cortaran pedazos que pronto se regenerarían. 

Sabía que ni siquiera debería de haber estado allí, pero había querido ver cómo se las estaban arreglando antes de irse a llevar a cabo su parte del plan.

Todos los ataques que le lanzaban Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru eran fuertes, aunque inútiles. Para matarlo necesitaban su corazón, que si de algo conocía a Naraku estaría a kilómetros del campo de batalla, oculto y protegido por todo lo habido y por haber. Necesitaban a Akago, quien seguramente estaría junto a Byakuya o a Hakudoshi o a algún invento nuevo.

Encontrarlo, matarlo y regresar para ver cómo Naraku moría. No era tan complicado, sólo debía encontrar al bebé y todo quedaría solucionado. La pregunta era dónde estaba ése niño.

Naraku había buscado cuevas en el pasado, pero él no era do los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados si sentía que era predecible ni era probable que repitiera lugares para ocultar algo tan importante. 

Tal vez... pero no, tampoco era probable que usara un lugar que le recordara o que estuviera ligado a su vida como Onigumo.

Aunque en nada afectaría una última revisada. Después de todo, no parecía que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru estuvieran teniendo grandes problemas. Además tenían que encontrar a Akago y mientras más rápido, mejor.

Desvió la pluma sobre la que volaba hacia el sur, hacia donde estaba la aldea donde una vez habían vivido Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Y cerca de la cual había nacido Naraku, ofreciendo como humano, como Onigumo, su cuerpo a los demonios.

Hacía mucho, cuando Naraku aún tenía su fidelidad, le había comentado que como bandido había sido dueño –o ladrón– de una pequeña casa ubicada en los alrededores de la aldea de la perla –como él la había denominado– y era probable que ahora, como demonio, la usara alguna vez para esconderse –había usado otras palabra que lo hiciera quedar menos como un cobarde, pero no las recordaba y, por otro lado, tampoco era como si tuvieran gran importancia.

Así pues, el primer lugar en su lista era la cabaña, que seguramente sería muy vieja y estaría muy descuidada –eso suponiendo que aún existiera– y si no estaba allí volvería al campo de batalla.

Después de eso no supo si el camino realmente había sido muy corto o si inconscientemente había acelerado en algún momento, pero llegó en lo que a ella le pareció poco tiempo. Se quedó suspendida en el aire un momento, observando la casa, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Afortunadamente la cabaña estaba de pie todavía, pero no parecía que fuera a estarlo por mucho más. Faltaban ventanas y había pedazos donde era visible el interior, con pocos muebles y muy polvoso. Sólo tenía un piso, y parecía que con cada soplo de viento todo, comenzando por el techo, fuera a venirse abajo.

Pero no lo hacía, la pequeña casita resistía valientemente, tal como lo había hecho por años, quizás esperando solamente que le dieran una razón para derrumbarse.

Finalmente llegó hasta el suelo y se apeó de su pluma, que volvió a su tamaño original y a la cual colocó en su peinado nuevamente. Aún estaba embelesada con la vista de la pequeña cabaña cuando una voz conocida la llamó por su nombre desde el interior de ésta.

Empezó a descender.

–K–kagura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –a pesar de la pequeña inseguridad en la voz de la niña lo que la poca luz le permitía ver su rostro aún tenía su acostumbrado estoicismo.

–Kanna, ¿por qué estás aquí?

–Hermana, te he hecho una pregunta.

–Akago está contigo, ¿no es cierto?

–Hermana, contéstame.

Estaba pensando en cómo conseguir sacarle una respuesta a la peliblanca cuando una tercera voz se les unió:

–Nos engañaste muy bien, Kagura, todos pensamos que habías muerto –efectivamente, el niño era el bulto que se encontraba en los brazos de Kanna.

–De acuerdo, ya que mi pregunta fue respondida, debo decir que Naraku me decepciona, esperaba más de él. Que te haya “ocultado” en un lugar tan previsible no se me hace propio de él, pero qué se le va a hacer, Akago.

–Hermana, vete –le pidió Kanna, en voz baja.

–¿Irme? ¿Adónde? Kanna, he venido aquí justo para encontrarme con ustedes dos y cuando por fin aparecen voy yo y me doy media vuelta, ¿no? ¿Es lo que esperabas? Pensé que me conocías mejor, Kanna.

–Hermana, tengo órdenes de atacarte si te acercas, así que vete.

–Tienes órdenes, ¿es eso? Y de quién, si se puede saber, ¿de Naraku? Pues, ¿qué crees?, no durarán mucho, así que no hagas nada bajo las órdenes de Naraku de lo que después puedas arrepentirte.

–Hermana, vete.

–Ya te conteste que no, Kanna, ahora sal de esa cueva y háblame en un lugar donde pueda verte la cara.

Vio cómo, después de una pequeña indecisión se agachaba para dejar al niño en el suelo y salía para encontrarse con ella. No lo habría jurado, pero parecía más delgada y algo débil, aunque en su rostro podía observar lo mismo que la última vez que la había visto: nada, estoicismo en su totalidad, un completo desinterés por lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Era como un robot que hubiera sido programado para seguir órdenes que, y que sin importar lo que pensara, o siquiera si lo hacía, ella acataba a la perfección.

–Hermana, si no te marchas, tendré que atacarte.

–Sabemos que no lo harás. Tú sólo reflejas el ataque de otro, por lo tanto no puedes atacar si no te atacan antes. Y yo no te atacaré, ten eso por seguro, Kanna, que no vine a eso. Te conozco, por eso éramos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

–Te equivocas, ahora puedo hacer algo más. Kagura, no me obligues a probarlo contigo.

–Kanna, escucha lo que voy a decirte: no te voy a atacar, vine a hablar contigo, no a pelear, así que, por favor, entiende eso.

–Dime la verdad, ¿viniste por Akago solamente?

–Lo cierto es que sí buscaba a Akago, pero he deseado hablar contigo desde que Naraku me atacó, sólo que no había tenido tiempo, ni sabía dónde encontrarte.

–Entonces decidiste que lo mejor era que creyera que estabas muerta –no estaba segura pero tal vez y sólo tal vez, en la voz de su hermana había cierto… dolor, cierta reprimenda.

–Supongo que tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

–Kagura, te repito que si no te vas, te atacaré –no, habían sido sólo imaginaciones suyas.

–Kanna, no quiero hacerte daño. Naraku va a ser derrotado pronto, sólo aguanta.

–No te creo, y ya estoy cansada, Kagura. Lo diré una vez más y si no me haces caso, atacaré: vete.

–Espero tu ataque, hermana.

Después de eso lo único que vio fue cómo Kanna sacaba su espejo de la manga de su kimono y luego escuchó su voz entonando algo parecido a una canción de cuna y, finalmente, un resplandor superior a cualquiera que hubiera visto nunca. Justo entonces se sintió repentinamente cansada y el cuerpo le ardió, como la vez en que se había quemado al tratar de cocinar un pez, y después… nada. Dejó de sentir, y de oír.

Mientras tanto, la razón por la que Sango se había comportado tan extrañamente era que había alcanzado a distinguir a Kohaku entre los disparos de diferentes ataques y la batalla y, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo había seguido:

–¡Kohaku! –le gritó la joven a su hermano, que corría alejándose de la pelea– ¡Kohaku, detente!

Pero el muchacho o bien no la había escuchado o fingía no haberlo hecho.

–Alcánzalo, Kirara –le pidió con un tono de voz urgente a la gata, que no necesitó que se lo repitieran.

En su prisa por alcanzar a su hermano menor se había olvidado de avisar que se marchaba, afortunadamente Miroku había escuchado sus primeros gritos, y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

–¡Kohaku, para! –le suplicó a su hermano, que al parecer finalmente la había oído, puesto que se detuvo y esperó de espaldas a ella hasta que Sango bajó de la gata, que recobró su tamaño original, y se le puso a la par, en tanto que Kirara, inmediatamente comenzó a restregarse contra las piernas de su dueño.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, hermana? –le preguntó, aún sin darle la cara.

–¿Qué te parece que hago, Kohaku? Desde que te fuiste te he estado buscando, me has tenido preocupada en extremo, ¿y ahora me preguntas que qué estoy haciendo? Quería encontrarme contigo, Kohaku, quería verte… sólo eso.

Mientras hablaba se había ido acercando a él, al grado de que ahora habría podido tocarlo sólo con extender el brazo, pero temía que, de hacerlo, él echara a correr nuevamente.

–Por favor no te vayas –le suplicó mientras recorría el último espacio que lo separaba de él, hasta colocar suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho–. No sé qué haría si te perdiera, Kohaku.

–Estarías mejor, hermana.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kohaku? –llegados a este punto ya no tenía caso contener las lágrimas, dejarlo ir esa vez significaría perderlo para siempre, y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

En un solo y rápido movimiento cerró su mano sobre el hombro del chico, aplicando fuerza le dio le dio la vuelta para que la encarara y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

–No lo repitas nunca más, Kohaku, nunca –le suplicó, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

–Hermana, suéltame –le pidió mientras trataba de zafarse de sus brazos, pero ella, sin poder contenerse, lo estrechó con más fuerza aún.

Finalmente, el muchacho dejó de resistirse, e incluso apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la exterminadora, que dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Después de un rato en silencio sintió cómo su hermano le devolvía el abrazo lentamente y casi sin diferencia de tiempo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, como si estuviera llorando, lo que seguramente no era otra cosa más que la verdad, así que Sango decidió que era hora de seguir el consejo de Kagura y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado y que confiaba en que de ese momento en adelante todo mejoraría.

–Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –le susurró, ella misma tratando de que su voz sonara calmada.

–Hermana, todo lo que hice…

–Está bien, Kohaku, está bien –se separó de él para permitir que se miraran a los ojos y con gran alivio se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Kohaku volvían a tener vida propia y él, fuera de la kusarigama y el traje de exterminador no era más que un niño delgado; no era más que su hermano menor… al que había esperado por tanto tiempo…. En un impulso que no supo si no quiso o no pudo contener se impulsó hacia delante y lo besó en la frente, disfrutando a cada momento el poder tenerlo de vuelta.

–Por favor quédate conmigo… –le suplicó, manteniéndole la mirada para que supiera hasta qué punto lo necesitaba– Sólo eso te pido…. La guerra está por terminar… Naraku va a ser derrotado hoy mismo, así que por favor, por favor quédate conmigo.

Lenta, casi tímidamente, Kohaku asintió contra el cuerpo de su hermana, mientras dejaba de llorar y, por una vez, creía que realmente podría haber un futuro mejor, uno donde pudiera vivir con Sango, uno donde Naraku ya no hiciera daño a diestra y siniestra a gente inocente, uno donde él no fuera acechado todo el tiempo por la culpa…

En ese momento, viendo que Sango y Kohaku habían logrado hablar, Miroku decidió dar a conocer su presencia, por lo que se acercó, sin que los hermanos se dieran cuenta, y colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Sango y la derecha sobre el de Kohaku, los llamó.

–Sango, Kohaku, en la batalla nos esperan– comenzó, recibiendo por contestación una mirada de Sango, que lejos de reprenderlo por su interrupción, lo miró con unos ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y que le decían “¡Lo he conseguido! ¿Lo ves?”, mientras una hermosa sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

Para su sorpresa, fue Kohaku, quien reaccionó con mayor rapidez a lo que había dicho y, separándose de Sango y asintió en dirección de Miroku.

–Tiene razón, Houshi–sama, debemos apresurarnos– en ese momento y para arruinar el aire de formalidad que se había extendido, Kirara saltó al hombro de Kohaku, reclamando su atención, que el niño le entregó, con una sonrisa casi inocente en los labios.

Poco después los tres volvían a pie hacia el campo de batalla, Sango aferrando la mano izquierda de Kohaku en su derecha, la esperanza renaciendo en sus pechos.

A pesar de que para Sango el futuro lucía muy prometedor en esos momentos, no era así para Kagura, que era consciente de que sentía algo de miedo nacer en su pecho al haber perdido los sentidos y encontrarse a la deriva en un momento de tanta importancia para derrotar a Naraku.

¿Se había quedado ciega y sorda? ¿Ésa era la técnica de la que había hablado Kanna?

No, no era así, como comprobó cuando recuperó sus sentidos. Lo que había ocurrido era que el ruido era demasiado fuerte y la luz demasiado intensa, por lo que había perdido la capacidad de distinguirlos durante apenas unos instantes.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver de dónde surgía todo ese resplandor: del espejo. Kanna seguía parada frente a la puerta de la cabaña con el espejo sobre su pecho, casi abrazado, y murmurando palabras que no alcanzaba a oír, con los ojos cerrados.

Volteó a ver su cuerpo y entonces se dio del porqué del ardor: el poder de la misma luz le había provocado heridas y cortadas en el cuerpo y, dedujo, el calor de ése resplandor –fuera lo que fuera– le estaba quemando la piel para dejarla en carne viva.

Entonces Kanna abrió los ojos y casi habría podido estar segura de haber visto una mínima mueca de sorpresa en su rostro y luego una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el suyo: se estaba volviendo realmente buena en sacar conclusiones sobre los sentimientos de las personas a base de expresiones que sólo creía haber avistado.

–¿Debería estar retorciéndome de dolor, Kanna? No me estás atacando con todo. Sólo tratas de mantenerte a flote, pero, seamos honestos: no quieres hacerme daño, ¿verdad? Ya no quieres hacerlo, ¿o sí? Atacar, matar, herir… Ya estás harta.

–No me subestimes, hermana. Aún no es todo lo que soy capaz de hacer y no estás en posición de burlarte de nada de lo que haga.

–Hermana, te equivocas. Te conozco y sé muy bien que esto no es todo lo que puedes dar. Ignoro si esta técnica ha sido perfeccionada por Naraku, pero si es todo trabajo tuyo, es una buena idea, felicidades. Sin embargo, olvidas que el elemento clave es la luz y mi elemento es el viento, que puede elevar al polvo y bloquearla. Y por otro lado tú tampoco quieres atacarme.

–No, tienes razón, así que, ahora que lo sabes, ¿por qué no te vas y sigues haciendo lo que hacías antes de encontrarme?

–¿Buscarte? Kanna, eso no tiene sentido.

Debía apresurarse. Esa técnica sin duda era poderosa. Por menos intenciones de atacarla que Kanna tuviera, cada minuto que pasaba las llagas se hacían más profundas y el número aumentaba y el ardor y el dolor se acrecentaban.

Y el tiempo en el campo de batalla también debía de estar acabándose. Muy bien, ya había intentado hablarlo tranquilamente; ahora recurriría a los gritos para hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

–¡Kanna! ¡Escúchame! No obedezcas a Naraku. Deja de atacarme, por favor.

–Kagura, es imposible que ignore a Naraku. Olvidas que yo no soy nada y no hay razón para que te obedezca a ti tampoco.

–Kanna, no tiene porqué ser así. En este momento el grupo de Inuyasha y el de Sesshoumaru luchan contra Naraku, si logran vencerlo tanto tú como nuestros demás hermanos serán libres.

–Ellos ya han combatido en otras ocasiones con nuestro creador, y siempre han perdido. Esta vez no será diferente.

–Te equivocas, Kanna. Yo también pensaba eso, pero no es así. Esta vez es diferente porque pelean juntos. Las otras ocasiones peleaban entre ellos al mismo tiempo que trataban de vencer a Naraku, pero esta vez combaten juntos, y eso los hace más poderosos. Yo no lo entendía antes, pero ahora sí lo hago. Entre los humanos hay un dicho que reza que la unión hace la fuerza, y es cierto. Por eso estoy convencida de que esta vez conseguirán la victoria. Sólo debes aguantar hasta entonces. Hermana, por favor, nosotras también debemos luchar juntas, es la única manera en que lograremos vencer a ése monstruo, y tú serás libre. Lo prometo. Serás algo.

–Kagura, yo...

Posiblemente el rostro de la albina no hubiera presentado ningún cambio apreciable, pero las llamas –en lo que se había convertido ese débil resplandor– ahora eran sólo un haz de luz que se hacía cada vez más pequeño, aunque con lentitud, y esa inseguridad que había en su voz le indicaron que iba por buen camino. Sólo debía escoger las palabras correctas. Sabía que todos, aun los que habían matado y peleado de lado de un tirano como Naraku tenían sentimientos; hora de apelar a ellos.

–Créeme, por favor –le pidió en algo que era más una súplica.

Entonces vio a la niña que Kanna no había dejado de ser y que la miraba con una mezcla de dolor, miedo y... esperanza. Se adelantó un paso hacia ella y como ésta vez la niña no intentó atacarla, sino que las llamas desaparecieron, consideró que ya podía acercarse sin peligro. 

–Todo va a estar bien, Kanna. 

Se hincó frente a ella y se sorprendió a sí misma queriendo abrazarla. No recordaba haber tenido nunca contacto físico con ella; menos aún haberla tratado con calidez o siquiera amabilidad. Pero a pesar de eso se dio cuenta de que la niña le inspiraba cariño.

–Tranquila –le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos, ella misma más calmada–.Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

–Perdóname –le pidió en voz baja– por lastimarte.

–No importa –dijo, reprimiendo las ganas de suspirar. Después cortó el contacto para mirarla a los ojos–. Escúchame, Kanna. Yo debo alcanzar a Sesshoumaru –se puso de pie y le señaló un punto a los pies de la colina en donde se encontraban–. Te acompañaré para que te quedes con Jaken –se detuvo ante la mirada interrogativa de Kanna y luego recordó que ella no sabía a quién se refería–. El subordinado de Sesshoumaru, no muy alto, verde. Es un viejo cascarrabias, pero cuando sepa que vas de mi parte no te dirá nada. Quédate con él. Después volveré. No te muevas de allí –le repitió para después adelantarse a la cabaña y tomar a Akago que empezó a maldecir en voz alta, pero que apenas se movió y luego tomó una de sus plumas y esperó a que la niña subiera con ella para emprender el vuelo.

–Y no piensas decirme cómo has estado, supongo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kagura? –le preguntó el niño que llevaba en los brazos con esa voz en la que se esforzaba por dejar en claro que él nunca perdería el control sobre sí mismo, ni el valor para Naraku.

–Pues en un principio, derrotar a Naraku. Pero para eso tenía que conseguirte a ti, ¿recuerdas? Bien, ahora te tengo, pero no me veo matándote porque simplemente no me entran ganas de asesinar a algo que no sea Naraku, así que planeo intentar que Naraku te reabsorba o algo, matarlo para que yo pueda por fin vivir mi vida sin preocuparme por ese maldito demonio, ¿qué te parece? –cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, decidió agregar otra cosa– Creo que deberías preocuparte más, puesto que planeo matarte indirectamente.

–No lo harás, Kagura, sé lo que te digo.

–No seas tan orgulloso, Akago –le advirtió, seseando–. Puedo acabar por desesperarme y matarte aquí mismo.

–Ya lo veremos.

Llegaron a un lugar cercano a donde la pelea se llevaba a cabo para encontrarse con Jaken y Rin, que esperaban donde Sesshoumaru les había indicado. En un principio Jaken se había mostrado molesto, puesto que creía que las órdenes de su “amo bonito” se debían a que Sesshoumaru quería que se quedara a proteger a Rin, pero ahora tenía la boca cerrada.

–Jaken, ésta es mi hermana, Kanna, se quedará con ustedes hasta que termine la pelea.

–¿Y quién te has sentido que eres para venir a darme órdenes?

–La coordinadora de ésta pelea, así que, sí puedo darte órdenes. Por lo tanto, cuida de mi hermana.

–¿Y ese niño también lo tengo que cuidar yo? –se quejó el demonio, apuntando a Akago, que por una vez permanecía callado.

–No, Jaken, éste es expresamente mi problema. Pero espero no tener queja alguna de cómo trataste a mi hermana, ¿te quedó claro?

Al pobre demonio no le quedó más que resignarse y agregar a Kanna a la lista de las de niñas para las cuáles hacía de niñera.

Después de que Kanna bajara de su pluma ella estaba por reemprender su camino hacia la batalla cuando alguien la llamó por su nombre.

–Kagura –volteó, para encontrarse con Hakudoshi–. Kagura, no esperaba verte tan pronto; de hecho, no esperaba hacerlo nunca más. Deseaba que hubieras muerto.

–Hakudoshi, yo tampoco estaba ansiosa de verte, ¿sabes? Sobre todo no del lado de Naraku, pero no sé si puedas entender lo que digo siquiera –descendió de la pluma para quedar a su altura y no se sorprendió de tener ganas de golpearlo, pues tenía esa sonrisa suya que podía resultar tan odiosa y ese rostro frío que parecía incapaz de mostrar cualquier expresión que no fuera desprecio. Aun así había querido verlo para ayudarlo y lo intentaría, le agradara o no–. Jaken, llévate a las niñas de aquí.

El demonio le obedeció sin chistar ésta vez, probablemente debido a que se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella también estaba bastante tensa y ella pudo concentrase en Hakudoshi, que se encontraba de pie, en medio de los árboles, con su caballo detrás de él, mirándola con unos ojos que parecían vacíos, pero que ella sabía, en realidad estaban llenos de odio.

–Veamos, no sé qué debería hacer, si matarte yo mismo o esperar y ver cómo Naraku lo hace.

–Olvidas que él ya lo intentó una vez y no tuvo éxito.

–Supongo que lo haré yo –continuó, ignorando su comentario–. Al fin y al cabo, ya no le importa lo que sea de ti.

–Hakudoshi, tienes razón, yo ya no soy importante para Naraku, pero te diré qué: para ése ser no existe nada importante aparte de él mismo, por lo tanto, no es una gran pérdida. Me desechó una vez que ya no le fui útil, y hará lo mismo con todos ustedes: Byakuya, Kanna, Moryuomaru, para él ustedes… nosotros, sólo somos armas.

–¿Tú qué puedes saber sobre la fidelidad? –argumentó el niño, siendo apoyado por un resoplido afirmativo de su inseparable caballo.

–Lo mismo que sé sobre la libertad, Hakudoshi, la conocí cara a cara. Yo le fui fiel a Naraku, y después me di cuenta de que luchaba del lado equivocado, hacía daño y causaba dolor, ¿para qué?, es más, ¿por qué?, porque seguía las órdenes de alguien que me veía como un objeto y que se divertía amenazando con matarme. Después de eso, no hubo nada que deseara más que mi libertad y verme fuera del alcance de ese monstruo.

–Quien falló allí fuiste tú, no él. Además, yo soy quien derrotará a Naraku en el momento en que deba de morir. Soy yo quien decide. ¿Tú? Tú no eres más que una de sus primeras extensiones.

–¡Estúpido, ve a decirle eso a Naraku! –le gritó, su poca paciencia perdida– ¡Dile que eres tú quien le traerá la ruina! ¡Díselo! Y si no te atraviesa con uno de sus tentáculos yo estaré aquí, esperando a que me cuentes cómo te fue.

Súbitamente estaba enfadada, enojada con todos, con Hakudoshi, con Naraku, con ella misma. Trataba de ayudar a alguien y terminaba en un arranque de ira; genial, sin duda ejemplar. 

Tomó el borde de su kimono y lo jaló, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho, mostrando una cicatriz enorme; aquella que le había hecho Naraku al intentar matarla, la que le había ayudado a cerrar la sacerdotisa.

–Mírame, Hakudoshi. ¿Ves esto? ¿Ves esta cicatriz? Adivina, no me la hice porque me caí sobre una roca afilada. Es de cuando Naraku intentó matarme. Es el precio pagado porque dentro de mi pecho, justo debajo de esta marca que llevaré por el resto de mi vida, lata un corazón. Y, ¿sabes qué? Estoy orgullosa de haber garantizado mi libertad. ¿Quieres un consejo? si continúas del lado de ese maldito bastardo o si finges estarlo, tarde o temprano tú no llevarás una fea cicatriz como yo, sino que estaré invitada a tu funeral. Es eso lo que deseas, ¿verdad?

–No me levantes la voz, Kagura, que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo.

–Claro que puedo hacerlo, y adivina: lo haré y, ¿sabes por qué?, ¡pues porque soy la única de los dos que tiene control sobre su vida y su muerte!, ¡soy la única entre tú y yo que tiene un corazón latiéndole en el pecho! ¿Dónde está el tuyo, Hakudoshi? Lo tiene Naraku, ¿verdad? Y, ¿qué?, piensas dejarlo con él, ¡bonita niñera te has conseguido! ¡Sólo te está usando! Él…

–¡Cállate, Kagura!

–O, ¿qué?, ¿tu poni me atacará? Te aseguro que no es una de mis prioridades, pero si quieres lo tendré en cuenta.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Hakudoshi se lanzó contra ella apuntándole con su lanza. Pero no era una guerrera por nada y logró desplazarse los suficientes centímetros como para que el arma no la hiriera. La lanza pasó por su costado izquierdo, casi rozando su mejilla.

–No te atrevas a tocarme, Hakudoshi, que el que no está en posición de defenderse eres tú.

–No me hables como si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Naraku para decirme qué hacer. Dejaste de serle útil a Naraku, pero eso no quiere decir que nos pase a todos, sólo confirma que eres demasiado débil y que ni siquiera Naraku te quiere entre sus filas.

–O que no le conviene que alguien con ideas propias sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto se encuentre entre sus subordinados. Me pregunto quién tiene la razón.

–Eres una estúpida al pensar que después de que a duras penas te salvaste de la muerte correrás con la misma suerte por segunda vez.

Dejó de escucharlo. Claro, para Hakudoshi, sin importar lo que ella dijera, Naraku era algo que simplemente podría derrotar con los ojos cerrados en algún lugar de sus fantasías y lo más sencillo fuera dejarlo morir –porque ya había acabado con su paciencia–, pero debía sacar más de otro lado, porque de lo contrario Hakudoshi moriría en manos de ese monstruo, y por más que odiara a ese niño, no le deseaba ese fin a nadie. 

Debía escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

–Escucha, Hakudoshi; deja de decir tonterías y sopesa de una maldita vez quién tiene razón y por qué. Para él nosotros no somos más que armas, cuando crea que ya no servimos, o cuando se dé cuenta de que hemos comprendido realmente que ya no somos parte de él, sino que ahora somos personalidades unitarias, se deshará de nosotros; le seas fiel o no, eso no cambiará tu final. Tú tienes las mismas oportunidades que tuve yo al pelear contra él.

Se vio interrumpida por Hakudoshi que nuevamente se lanzaba a atacarla. No quería hacerle daño, pero a él no le importaría matarla así que no le quedaría más remedio que contraatacar, mejor empezar ahora que todavía no la hería a ella, además no debía olvidar que llevaba a Akago en los brazos –que se había mantenido extrañamente callado, quizás esperando a que alguno cometiera un error para burlarse de él o ella– y también debía de concentrarse en protegerlo. Sacó su abanico de la manga de su kimono.

–¡Danza de las cuchillas! –a pesar de que el niño esquivó su ataque con facilidad, no le importó demasiado, puesto que no quería lastimarlo realmente– Hakudoshi, ponme atención, ¡te matará de todas formas! ¿Por qué no me crees? Ya intentó hacerlo conmigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo hará contigo?

–No confiaré en una traidora.

–¡Deja eso por la paz! ¡Yo hice sólo lo que tenía que hacer!

–Deberías empezar a pensar antes de actuar, Kagura. Además, nunca dejaría que alguien tan débil como tú me matara.

– ¿Sabes qué? Ya entendí cuál es el problema, se trata de un problema de comunicación entre tú y yo. ¿Es que no me has estado escuchando? Yo no dije que quisiera matarte, ni siquiera quiero pelear contigo; dije que Naraku te matará.

–Vaya, así que llego justo en la reunión familiar, sólo faltamos Kanna y yo, ¿no es cierto?

–Genial, Byakuya, dime, ¿tú también tienes ganas de arruinar mi vida?

–Qué graciosa, hermana, pero debo decir que no. Lo que sea de ti me trae sin cuidado, venía por Hakudoshi: Naraku te está buscando, y deberías apresurarte porque no está de buen humor.

–¿Y lo está alguna vez, Byakuya?– aventuró Kagura, sólo por molestar a alguien.

–Sí, cuando pensaba que habías muerto, Kagura.

–Vete de una vez, Hakudoshi, no vaya a ser que se impaciente tanto esperándote que acabe matando a alguien– continuó la muchacha, esta vez haciendo a Hakudoshi víctima de sus burlas.

Con un bufido molesto Hakudoshi montó en Entei y se alejó, Kagura no pudo evitar pensar que se dirigía a su muerte y que había sido incapaz de ayudarlo.

Al ver a Hakudoshi alejarse, Jaken y las niñas regresaron con Kagura, que discutía con Byakuya.

–Ohh, hermana, volvemos a encontrarnos, qué conmovedor. Perdona que no llore, guardo las lágrimas para un momento mejor.

–¿Qué tal para cuando Naraku muera?, ¿o para cuando mate a Hakudoshi?, ¿o mejor aún, para cuando te mate a ti?

–Me encanta tu sentido del humor, Kagura, ¿te lo había dicho?

–Seguro que no, pero te prometo que lo recordaré para tu funeral.

–Como sea, parece que por fin conseguiste hacerte con Akago, felicidades; es un gran logro. Sólo te resta apuñalarlo y después pelear contra Naraku.

–Sí, de hecho esperaba no tener que matar más que a una persona.

–O sea que sólo quieres matar a Naraku.

–No estés tan seguro, podrías ser tú al que quiero ver muerto.

–Ya habrías atacado.

–Espero a distraerte antes, Byakuya.

–Llevan la delantera en la batalla, ¿sabías?– le interrumpió Byakuya, cambiando de tema.

–No me sorprende, es la idea.

–Podría estar yéndoles mal.

–Ja, ¿contra alguien tan cobarde y ególatra como Naraku? Lo dudo mucho.

–Dices que no piensas matar a nadie aparte de Naraku, pero deberás matar a Akago para conseguirlo.

–Eso es exactamente lo que me da vueltas en la cabeza.

–Existe una forma de separar al corazón de Naraku del cuerpo del niño –comentó Kikyo, que había aparecido en algún momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta. 

–¿Qué? –inquirió Kagura, después de unos segundos de estupefacción, volviendo su atención hacia ella Kikyo.

–Puedo separar la esencia de Naraku del niño –repitió–. Y él se convertiría en un niño humano. Sólo que ese corazón no puede quedar a la deriva, sino que necesita un contenedor, y este debe de estar dispuesto a recibirlo.

Se hizo el silencio. Byakuya se hacía el desentendido de todo y Kikyo la miraba con ojos inexpresivos.

–Lo que quiere decir que de todas formas alguien morirá –comentó Akago, rompiendo el silencio, como si la persona que moriría si nadie se sacrificaba no fuera él– ¡Ja! Me alegro de que su plan resultara tan bien. Fue sin duda ejemplar.

Pero ella a penas se dio cuenta del comentario malintencionado. Había decidido que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a sus hermanos, a todos, sin importar lo que costara. Y derrotaría a Naraku. Bien, podía hacer eso, ya se había resignado a la muerte una vez, otra más, ¿qué diferencia haría?

Lo haría. Ella moriría si eso significaba salvar a su hermano y derrotar a Naraku.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta Byakuya se dirigió a Kikyo.

–Lo haré yo, sacerdotisa.

–¿Qué? Byakuya, espera. Sacerdotisa, debe de haber una forma de que nadie muera, eres muy poderosa y todo eso, un conjuro, un… un algo; como la vez en que me salvaste a mí. Dime que existe y que lo harás y nadie tendrá que morir– le pidió, casi suplicando a Kikyo.

Pero la mujer la ignoró y comenzó a murmurar algo que seguramente no era japonés ni nada que pudiera ser pronunciado por humanos, puesto que los sonidos eran muy guturales y notaba cómo a la humana le costaba lo suyo el hacerlos surgir de su garganta.

Pasaron varios minutos, durante los cuales lo único que ella pudo hacer fue mirar cómo lentamente el bulto que llevaba en brazos se volvía menos pesado y se quedaba callado mientras que el rostro de Byakuya se oscurecía y el de Kikyo se volvía más pálido.

Kikyo terminó. Lucía como lo que realmente era: un muerto viviente. Pálido, sin fuerzas ni deseos, y el rostro de Byakuya no presentaba un aspecto mucho mejor: parecía que hubiera envejecido varios años sin apenas haber disfrutado ninguno de ellos.

Sólo Akago se veía mejor de lo que había estado nunca: la mortal palidez que siempre había estado en su rostro había desaparecido, su cabello había dejado de ser blanco para convertirse en un castaño más claro que el suyo; debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados no podía ver de qué color eran, pero estaba segura de que ahora eran negros, o cafés, o de cualquier otro color que estuviera al alcance de los humanos.

Desgraciadamente, justo cuando empezaba a pensar que se veía mejor así decidió empezar a llorar y a patalear con toda su fuerza –que no era mucha–, consiguiendo que casi lo dejara caer al suelo. Sí, seguro que ahora era completamente humano, el Akago que ella conocía nunca se habría sometido a semejante humillación.

Genial, ahora tenía un niño que gritaba en vez de uno que daba órdenes. Intentó calmarlo moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro de un lado a otro, pero lo hacía tan bruscamente que sólo consiguió empeorar los chillidos. 

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Rin inclinaba la cabeza hacia ellos para observarla y en su desesperación por deshacerse del niño que creyó que lo mejor era que la humana se hiciera cargo de él, así que en silencio le indicó que se acercara y se lo entregó, mezclando en sus movimientos cuidado y ansias por desembarazarse del niño.

Después de eso volvió su atención a Byakuya nuevamente. A pesar de que su rostro se había oscurecido no demostraba que sintiera nada, ni siquiera dolor; más aún, parecía que le sonreía con sarcasmo.

–Me pregunto qué harás de ahora en adelante, Kagura, no pudiste mantenerlo callado más de treinta segundos.

Pero ella estaba lejos de tener ganas de discutir: en su mente seguían dando vueltas las palabras del anterior Akago “lo que significa que, de todas formas, tendrá que morir alguien.”

Y ahora ése alguien sería Byakuya. Pero debía haber una manera de erradicar a Naraku, sin tener que afectar a terceros, sin que figurara un contenedor. Sólo debían encontrarla y quien seguro que tenía una respuesta era la sacerdotisa.

–Byakuya, no hay que precipitarnos. Sacerdotisa –maldición, debía aprenderse su nombre de una buena vez–, tiene que haber algún hechizo, o conjuro, o como quieras llamarlo, pero debe haber algo que puedas hacer. Si me trajiste de vuelta de las puertas de la muerte, puedes hacer algo ahora, ¿verdad? 

–Kagura, te olvidas de que yo estoy muerta y tengo límites…– debido a que Kikyo estaba de espaldas a ella, entre Kagura y Byakuya, empezó a voltearse para poder encarar a Kagura.

Después de eso fue como si todo lo viera en cámara lenta: cómo Kikyo se daba media vuelta para hablar con ella, cómo Byakuya extendía su mano haba el carcaj que la sacerdotisa llevaba en la espalda y tomaba una flecha, cómo la elevaba y la situaba a la altura de su pecho y, finalmente, cómo la encajaba de un extremo al otro extremo en él.

–¡Byakuya! ¿Qué estás....

Pero nuevamente no había dolor en sus facciones, sólo… paciencia; estaba esperando a que todo terminara. No pudo seguir reflexionando porque justo en ese momento Byakuya de desplomó en el suelo y ella se apresuró a situarse a su lado.

–Demasiado tarde, hermana, como siempre.

–No puedo creer que lo hicieras… No tenías que…

Una mancha negra se extendía con rapidez sobre su pecho y veía como cada vez respiraba con más dificultad.

–Debiste haber esperado. No eres un héroe, eres un idiota.

–Lo mismo que tú, hermana, así que deberías estar feliz de que sea yo y no tú el que se ahoga en sangre.

Desvió su mirada hacia Kikyo, esperando muy en el fondo que pudiera hacer algo. Pero en su rostro no había nada, ni preocupación ni concentración… sólo indiferencia.

–Sacerdotisa, por favor dime que puedes hacer algo… lo que sea.

–Sí, puedo acelerar su muerte y disminuir el dolor.

–¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Debes salvarlo, por favor… ¡Dijiste que salvarías a tantos como pudieras! A mí me salvaste…

–Es diferente –la cortó, con esa voz cansina y carente de emoción que la caracterizaba–. No hubiera podido hacer nada antes, y ahora que él mismo ha decidido herirse de muerte me parece que aunque estuviera en mis manos hacer algo a él no le gustaría, por lo que, si él quiere podría entregarle algo para el dolor, de lo contrario, quédate con él hasta que muera –después dejó que sus ojos se desplazaran hasta Byakuya, en la espera de su respuesta.

–Estaré…bien…, sacerdotisa, puedes… puedes irte.

–Te esperaré junto a los demás, Kagura, los diré lo que ha pasado.

Más como un acto reflejo que de sus ganas, contestó con un leve “gracias” antes de perder a la sacerdotisa de vista.

Cuando Kikyo alcanzó el lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea con su asesino cincuenta años antes, se apresuró a localizar a Kagome, deseando darle algo que pudiera ayudarles a vencer a Naraku, puesto que sabía su situación, como ser “vivo” era cada vez más delicada y no resistiría mucho más.

A los pocos segundos de su llegada al campo de batalla, aparecieron la exterminadora, el monje y Kohaku, pero no les prestó a tención y continuó hablando con Kagome, inalterable.

–Kagome –le decía una pálida Kikyo a la muchacha, que le devolvía una mirada llena de extrañeza y preocupación–. Mi vida se está acabando... otra vez, y ahora no me sorprende. Di todo lo que tenía y ahora no tengo nada más que esta flecha. Tómala, Kagome, y cuando sepas que es el momento idóneo, lánzala y yo haré que alcance su objetivo.

Al momento de llegar Sango dejó vagar su mirada por el cielo, buscando a Kagura inconscientemente, quizás queriendo que viera que ella lo había logrado, y que de la misma manera, la Controladora de los Vientos conseguiría hacer las paces con sus hermanos, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, por lo que dedujo que aún estaba ocupada buscando a Akago, a la que vio, sin embargo, fue a Kikyo, que le relataba algo a Kagome, mientras le entregaba una de sus flechas.

En ese momento, Kohaku y Sango las alcanzaron, mientras Miroku se les separaba para unirse a la batalla, aunque cada vez le preocupaba más perder el control del Agujero del Viento y… y terminar como su padre, pero, apartando esas ideas de su mente, alcanzó a Inuyasha y empezó a absorber el miasma que llenaba el campo de batalla, debido a la putrefacción misma de Naraku.

Mientras tanto, Kikyo, había dirigido su atención a los dos hermanos, su rostro, aunque más pálido que de costumbre, infinitamente serio.

–Exterminadora, Kohaku, vengan acá los dos –llamó, sin una nota de emoción traslucida en la voz–. Kohaku, sabes que es hora de ese fragmento vuelva a la perla, ¿verdad? –en un sólo instante la pregunta de la sacerdotisa consiguió sacar todo el aire de los pulmones de Sango y Kagome, que la miraron sin comprender cómo podía ser tan cruel; sin embargo, Kohaku se mantuvo serio, sus ojos llenos de miedo su único delator.

–Sí, Kikyo–sama, lo sé. Adelante.

Por un momento pareció que en los ojos de la sacerdotisa brilló la comprensión y el cariño, antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho.

–No, Kohaku, yo no podría hacer eso. Sango –comenzó, dirigiendo a la joven su mirada–, conozco una manera de tomar el fragmento sin arrebatarle la vida a tu hermano. Pero es algo complicada y le ocasionará mucho dolor, sólo durante un par de días –la tranquilizó–, después será como si lo hubiera olvidado y volverá a ser el mismo. Debo preguntarte si estás dispuesta a intentarlo. Quizás caiga en un estado de coma, mientras su cuerpo vuelve a acostumbrarse a la vida.

La joven miró alternativamente a Kikyo, a Kagome y a Kohaku, sin saber qué responder. No quería hacer sufrir a su hermano nunca más y, sin embargo, no podía soportar la idea de perderlo otra vez, menos aun de forma definitiva; de ninguna manera haría eso.

Finalmente, decidió que después de todo ese sufrimiento, si podía darle a Kohaku la oportunidad de ser feliz y de verse libre de lo que lo ataba a Naraku, lo haría, porque era lo único que le quedaba.

–Adelante, Kikyo. Si pudieras conseguir que viviera te estaría agradecida por la eternidad.

Kikyo solamente asintió con gravedad y después, mediante un gesto, le indicó a Kohaku que se acercara a ella un poco más y, también mediante señas, le pidió que le diera la espalda, para poder localizar al fragmento de la Perla que se encontraba en su nuca.

La sacerdotisa suspiró, pero no con cansancio, sino más bien como preparándose para hacer algo que no le agradaba y, con ambas manos puestas una sobre otra encima del fragmento, que aun brillaba con una luz pura, cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar:

“Que la carne abierta cierre,   
y el alma se purifique.  
Que aquello sellado a mis ojos   
se abra ante mi orden.  
Que el dolor se detenga   
y la vida fluya.  
Que los errores sean perdonados  
y una nueva oportunidad sea concedida  
¡Que del polvo nazca una chispa   
y de la chispa una llama!”

Inmediatamente las presentes pudieron ver cómo del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa comenzaba a surgir una luz, pura, cegadora, idéntica a la de la Perla, que poco a poco fue extendiéndose hasta alcanzar al niño, que reprimió un grito de dolor y aun antes de que la luz se extinguiera, simbolizando el cumplimiento del hechizo, perdió la consciencia y calló inmóvil a los pies de la sacerdotisa, mientras su hermana su hincaba a su lado, colocando la cabeza de su hermano sobre su regazo dirigiendo una mirada de intensa preocupación a Kikyo, que le devolvió una imperturbable y después enseñó el fragmento que conservaba en su mano izquierda.

–Ya lo tengo, exterminadora y tu hermano aún respira, observa. Yo he cumplido– dicho eso se dirigió su vista a Kagome, que permanecía anclada al suelo, mirándolas alternativamente a la una y a la otra.

Sango, por su lado, volvió la vista a Kohaku, comprobando que su pecho subía y bajaba con un compás suave, y que un sus facciones ya no se adivinaba el dolor, sino una dulzura casi infantil, pues parecía dormido.

–Gracias, Kikyo, gracias– murmuró, su voz en sí misma prueba del infinito agradecimiento que sentía.

Sin embargo, Kikyo ni siquiera volvió su vista a la joven cuando le respondió.

–Deberías sacarlo de aquí, es peligroso –finalmente, le habló a Kagome, que estaba demasiado estupefacta como para responder nada–. Kagome, los fragmentos del hombre lobo.

Por un momento la muchacha no supo a qué se refería, pero después recordó que estaba hablando de los fragmentos que Koga le había devuelto un poco antes del inicio de la batalla y, después de buscarlo, sacó el frasquito que los contenía de su playera y los entregó a Kikyo.

En ese momento, sin que fuera llamado –o al menos no por ellas– apareció Ah–Un, que se acercó dócilmente a las muchachas al tiempo que Kikyo se les separaba y se unía a la batalla, lanzándoles flechas a los tentáculos de Naraku, destruyéndolos instantáneamente.

El dragón se acercó a Sango y colocando su cabeza izquierda sobre su hombro y con la otra volteando alternativamente a su espalda, le dio a entender que había ido por Kohaku, para sacarlo del campo de batalla y alejarlo de todos los peligros que una persona inconsciente corría allí.

–¿Quién te envía?– le preguntó Sango, aunque era consciente de que el demonio era incapaz de hablar y por lo tanto no podría responderle. Sin embargo, igual que antes, Ah–Un se dio a entender por medio de señas, ésta vez apuntando con la cabeza derecha, a Sesshoumaru, que peleaba sin dirigirle su mirada más que a Naraku, o eso parecía, porque lo cierto era que mantenía su vista en todos lados, a la espera de ver aparecer a Kagura– Entonces está bien –le dijo, mientras tomaba a Kohaku en brazos y lo subía al lomo del animal, que se quedó quieto y esperó la siguiente indicación de Sango–. Adelante.

Lentamente, casi con cuidado, el animal emprendió el vuelo para integrarse en el bosque, quedando un poco detrás de la batalla, fuera del alcance y de la vista de Naraku, protegiendo con su cuerpo al niño, mientras esperaba la siguiente orden de su amo, Sesshoumaru.

Mientras tanto, Kagura se veía incapaz hacer nada por su hermano, cuya vida se extinguía con una rapidez que rayaba en lo grotesco.

–Te prometo que estará muerto antes de mañana– le susurró a Byakuya, la culpa latente en su voz.

A pesar de que no recibió ninguna respuesta podía ver como Byakuya aún la miraba con ironía. Claro que estaría muerto antes del día siguiente. Ahora no podía regenerarse, su corazón no duraría mucho, ya había perdido a tres de sus subordinados, y tenía bastantes oponentes como para que saliera airoso esa vez, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Pero ni siquiera él era capaz de mantener una mirada sarcástica cuando la vida de sus ojos se extinguía con la misma rapidez con la que la mancha negra se extendía sobre su pecho, ni siquiera ésa sonrisa llena de ironía y burla duraría mucho y cada vez se hacía más pequeña, hasta que finalmente no quedó nada de ella. Debía decirle lo que había pensado de él durante su viaje porque, de lo contrario, él nunca se enteraría.

–¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos, hace unas semanas? Te mentí, lo cierto es que me alegraba de verte. Y te equivocabas al decir que Sesshoumaru era algo completamente fuera de mi alcance: yo ya estaba viajando con él, pero un día le dije que lo dejaría porque tenía que resolver algunos pendientes. Esos pendientes eran ustedes. Pero tenías razón en que apuntaba muy alto. Quería derrotar a Naraku y que estuviéramos juntos, todos nosotros, libres. Quería que pudiéramos estar en una misma habitación sin intentar matarnos y, sobre todo, quería que ustedes también fueran libres. Pero no lo conseguí… perdóname.

Habría jurado que había sorpresa y… agradecimiento en la mirada de Byakuya, aunque tal vez sólo fuera porque veía un poco borroso a través de unos ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Tal vez… sí lo… consigas… tienes a dos… sólo… te falta… el tercero…

–¿Hakudoshi? No podría, él cree que puede derrotar a Naraku y todo eso, ¿puedes creerlo? Como si ese bastardo hubiera hecho algo por nosotros en los meses desde que nos creó. Nos ha usado, nos ha arriesgado, se ha burlado de nosotros, a mí hasta intentó matarme… y él… él sigue de su lado, según él esperando el momento para matarlo.

–Demuéstrale… que te… importa.

–Y tú qué te crees que he hecho, ¿que sólo le he ido a gritar? De acuerdo, sí le he gritado y sé que no te sorprende, pero he intentado otras cosas y a él le da lo mismo, no distingue, ni le interesa que me importe qué sea de su vida cuando Naraku no daría un bledo por él o por cualquiera de nosotros, y yo ya no tengo las fuerzas para ir a suplicarle que por favor me ayude un poco mientras peleo contra él tratando de no hacerle daño; créeme que es muy difícil no herir a alguien cuando te atacan a muerte.

–Una vez… más…

–¿Que lo intente una vez más? Byakuya, no lo creo, pero lo haré de todas formas; ya lo había decidido. Con un poco de suerte Naraku lo atacará y Hakudoshi se dará cuenta de que a quien le importa es a nosotros. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

–Ya… lo sé… hermana.

Estaba a punto de pedirle perdón nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su pecho había dejado de moverse… para siempre. Byakuya se había convertido en otra de las víctimas de Naraku, y ahora estaba muerto. Debía volver al campo de batalla sin importar qué, ya volvería para darle a su hermano la sepultura que merecía. Se levantó y se volvió hacia Jaken, Rin y Kanna, que habían permanecido callados hasta entonces.

–Voy a volver con los otros –a pesar de que ya no estaba llorando su voz se oía ronca y vacía–. Jaken, regresa a donde estabas, y ésta vez no desobedezcas a Sesshoumaru. Rin, Jaken cuidará de ti, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Si no regreso, llévenle a la hermana de la sacerdotisa al niño, ella sabrá qué hacer.

Se acercó a Kanna que miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y hasta un poco llorosos, y se hincó para quedar a su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos.

–Tranquila, Kanna –le dijo, su voz, serenada, un completo opuesto de cómo se sentía en realidad–, ya te dije que todo estaría bien y sabes que odio el incumplimiento de las promesas, así que no te preocupes –un pequeño asentimiento de la niña le hizo saber que la había escuchado, así que se volvió al demonio sapo–. Cuento contigo, Jaken– le dijo, a modo de despedida.

Tomó su pluma y antes de que nadie pudiera renegar alguna de sus órdenes, ella ya se alejaba entre las nubes. Sólo esperaba que sí pudiera volver.

Regresó al lugar dónde la pelea contra Naraku se llevaba a cabo y se tranquilizó de ver que las cosas no estaban muy distintas:

Por el momento la que estaba en peores condiciones era ella –debido a su pelea con Kanna–, le seguía Inuyasha, el monje, que peleaba al lado de Inuyasha, Kagome y a la exterminadora, que parecía hablaban de algo que esperaba fuera importante, al lado suyo podía ver a una Kikyo seria como la muerte, aun pálida en extremo, Koga y sus lobos, que parecían exhaustos, pero aun así continuaban y finalmente, Sesshoumaru, que lucía su traje y su cuerpo en completa integridad, como si estuviera conversando con viejos amigos, aunque, claro, él no tenía amigos.

–¡Sango, lo conseguiste!– escuchó que le decía Kagome a la exterminadora. Sin embrago, no tuvieron tanto tiempo para festejar como les hubiera gustado, pues en ese momento vieron aparecer a Kagura, con el kimono hecho jirones y manchado de sangre, aunque también rodeada por un aura retadora. Ambas la saludaron con un asentimiento solemne, que se veía un tanto ridículo en Kagome.

Sonrió, esta vez sin que el gesto fuera fingido, ese sería el final de Naraku, lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué creen que pase?


	8. ¿Éste es el fin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –¿Qué quieres decir? –demandó, sin importarle su patético balbuceo esta vez–. ¿Tú... tú querías traerme de vuelta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos acercamos al final!

Cuando llegó a la altura de las dos muchachas se apeó de la pluma, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer.

Kagome fue la primera en acercársele, con una mueca de preocupación, puesto que vía Kikyo, ya estaba enterada de lo sucedido con Byakuya, Kanna y Akago.

–¡Kagura! ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, deteniéndose frente a ella, mientras Sango la alcanzaba, su rostro dejando traslucir que no entendía qué sucedía.

–Perfectamente –respondió, casi con frialdad, aunque era consciente de que en algún lugar dentro suyo le agradaba que Kagome mostrara que le importaba, aunque fuera un poco. 

–¡Oh, Sango! –comenzó Kagome, mientras volteaba a ver a la exterminadora–. Mientras te fuiste, Kikyo me ha dicho por qué se retrasó. Kagura lo consiguió, Sango. Encontró a Akago y ahora Naraku no podrá regenararse; nunca más.

Por un momento Sango pareció confundida, pero un segundo después se le iluminaron las facciones y volteó hacia Kagura, a quien tanta atención empezaba a resultarle incómoda, pues nunca había sido el centro de una conversación sino para que la maldijeran o antes de iniciar una pelea.

–¿Es cierto, Kagura? –inquirió, cuando la hanyo asintió la sonrisa de Sango se ensanchó–. En ese caso, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Hoy mismo está muerto ese maldito! –les gritó, recibiendo como respuesta los asentimientos de sus compañeras, y las tres se apresuraron a alcanzar a los hombres, que ya peleaban contra Naraku encarnizadamente.

Kagura y Sango montaron, la una en su pluma y la otra en Kirara, que mientras tanto se había quedado quieta, a los pies de su dueña, y ahora estaba convertida en un demonio. Y Kagome, que se ubicó cerca de Kikyo, siguiendo su ejemplo –aunque no con tan buenos resultados–, disparando flechas a los tentáculos que amenazaban alcanzar a los otros, cuidándose de no lanzar la flecha que Kikyo le había dado.

Naraku permaneció imperturbable en un inicio a que Kagome y Sango se unieran a la batalla, pero cuando sintió la presencia de Kagura, levantó la vista, mientras la sorpresa cubría su rostro y una sonrisa de desprecio y fingida amabilidad subía hasta sus labios.

–Vaya, vaya. Miren quién ha llegado. Parece que Kikyo no es la única muerta viviente aquí, ¿verdad, Kagura? ¡Ja! Conque vives, querida, qué alegría, qué alegría –le dijo, con una jovialidad que hacía gala de su increíble hipocresía.

–Muy bien, Naraku –respondió ella, sin siquiera intentar ocultar el desprecio que sentía–. Has averiguado que vivo, un mes después de que sobreviviera a tu intento de matarme, pero no te preocupes, tu vergüenza durará poco, dentro de nada ¡me encargaré de enviarte al infierno!

–Querida, no te hagas tantas ilusiones, recuerda que ya te dejé medio muerta una vez, y si vuelves a intentarlo no respondo por ti –siseó; dejando de lado a la hanyou, volvió la vista a su costado izquierdo–. ¡Hakudoshi! –ordenó, su voz fría nuevamente, dejando de lado su actuación–. Puedes atacarla ahora mismo, si te parece.

Kagura no supo cuál emoción era la predominante, si el desprecio, el odio, o la furia, puesto que apenas había terminado de hablar Naraku vio a su hermano montado en Entei, todos los anteriores sentimientos se le agolparon en el pecho, lo que tradujo en que mientras más rápido estuviera muerto Naraku, más rápido recobraría la calma.

Finalmente, fue Hakudoshi quien la devolvió a la realidad, arrojando su lanza en su dirección, ataque que ella esquivó fácilmente, con un soplo de viento producto de su abanico.

–Creo recordar que ya habíamos pasado por aquí, ¿no es cierto, Hakudoshi?

–¡Cállate, maldita! –le ordenó el niño, recuperando su arma y posicionándose nuevamente para atacarla.

Los otros, mientras tanto, renovaron sus ataques a Naraku, que se habían visto interrumpidos debido a la conversación de éste con Kagura.

Mientras Naraku esquivaba los ataques de sus oponentes, y la batalla continuaba con renovado brío, nadie se dio cuenta del juego de tentáculos que, lentamente, Naraku fue sacando de su espalda y que apuntaban al lugar donde Kagura y el albino peleaban.

Nadie. Excepto Kagura, que ignoró los comentarios de su hermano y se concentró en el rostro de Naraku, leyendo sus intenciones.

–Ya te dije que no tenías nada que venir a hacer aquí, estúpida –le decía en ese momento Hakudoshi–. ¡Seré yo quien derrote a Naraku!

Apenas había terminado su amenaza cuando los apéndices de Naraku ya se lanzaban hacia él, dispuestos a atravesarlo y matarlo.

No lo pensó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo hacía. En un segundo peleaba contra Hakudoshi y al siguiente estaba empujándolo, provocando que las extensiones que buscaban el cuerpo de Hakudoshi encontraran su pecho.

 

Sintió los tentáculos atravesarla... otra vez.

–¡Maldición! –dijo en voz alta; la sensación de la sangre al salir a borbotones de su pecho, el kimono húmedo con su sangre pegársele al cuerpo, la dificultad para respirar. Todo le resultaba sencillamente muy conocido, demasiado.... Y así mismo, sabía perfectamente bien de dónde lo conocía... y a dónde se dirigía, sin oportunidad de escape.

En el lapso de tiempo en el cual se volteó para encarar a su hermano Naraku aprovechó su distracción y con un nuevo juego de tentáculos atravesó también a Hakudoshi.

Para el momento en el que pudo mirarle el rostro al albino, él también sangraba y la miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y estupefacción que no había podido esconder tras su máscara de estoicismo.

–¿Ya me crees, idiota? –le soltó, sin estar del todo segura de si su molestia se debía a que estaba preocupada por Hakudoshi o porque de nuevo estaba herida de muerte– ¡Sin duda serás tú quien derrote Naraku! No puedo creer que... –estaba dispuesta a gritarle varias cosas, pero tuvo que detenerse porque la acometió un fuerte ataque de tos, con el cual también escupió sangre.

Sin embargo, sólo cuando hubo acabado de toser y, repuesta, encaró a Hakudoshi nuevamente, reparó en que el albino no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera parecía haberse movido. Por el contrario, la miraba con unos ojos enormes y algo parecido a la duda y... y al miedo.

Dejó que sus ojos resbalaran hasta el pecho de su hermano, observando la herida de la que manaba sangre aún más rápido que de la suya, puesto que era más profunda. Sin estar muy segura de cómo o de cuándo en el siguiente instante tenía una mano sobre el hombro del niño, tal vez queriendo simbolizar que estarían juntos hasta el final o que ella no lo culpaba, a pesar de todo.

También, sólo cuando se hubo callado escuchó las burlas que Naraku les dirigía, aunque la mayoría iban encaminadas a molestarla a ella.

–¿Ves lo que te decía, Kagura? ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer tú o tu patético grupo contra mí! ¡Todo este tiempo has sido una ilusa! –lo escuchó reírse con las carcajadas que antes le habían helado la sangre con miedo o que se la habían hecho hervir de ira, pero que ahora le eran indiferentes y después recibió un par más de injurias y maldiciones por parte de su creador, pero no les prestó atención durante un rato.

Poco después Hakudoshi se desplomó, sin poder mantenerse de pie, muerto ya, a causa de la masiva pérdida de sangre. Kagura apenas se detuvo un momento a observar el cadáver, sorda a las ofensas de Naraku, pero al cabo de un instante volvió a adueñarse de sí misma y, mentalmente, le prometió a Hakudoshi vengar su muerte.

–Cállate ya, estúpido –le respondió una vez que se hubo recobrado–. Ya que he tenido la mala fortuna de volver a verte voy a decirte lo que pienso de ti. Deberías estar avergonzado, maldito bastardo. No me sorprendería que desearas venganza por sobre alguien si hubieras tenido una vida triste o alguien de quien vengarte, pero todo el daño que tenías cuando la sacerdotisa te encontró te lo habías infringido tú mismo. Y después no estuviste contento hasta que le hubiste deshecho la vida a aquella a quien decías amar. Y aun así no estuviste satisfecho y te has dedicado desde entonces a destruirle y arrebatarles la vida a otros inocentes. Eres un bastardo y la sacerdotisa simplemente cometió un error al salvarle la vida a alguien tan indigno como tú.

–Vaya, vaya, Kagura –interrumpió con una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en el rostro–. Me decepciona que una de mis "hijas" me trate así. Y me sorprende tu sentido de la justicia, teniendo en cuenta que en muchas de mis últimas fechorías tú has sido parte de mi plan de ataque. 

Decidiendo ignorar el comentario, continuó:

–No te ocultes tras de otros, que ya sabemos que no eres más que un maldito cobarde con algo de cerebro y suerte. Cometiste un error, Naraku, al hacer a una de tus extensiones tan fuerte de espíritu. Querías destruirme, querías que me sometiera, que olvidara mis sueños y mis anhelos de libertad para obedecerte, deseabas verme caer, ver mi espíritu deshecho, por eso me diste uno tan fuerte, para disfrutar ver cómo mi espíritu caía, se destruía y se doblegaba a ti, todopoderoso. Maldito narcisista, cometiste un error y al mismo tiempo firmaste tu sentencia de muerte porque yo, con lo que me queda de aplomo, ¡me voy a encargar antes de que muera de que tú no seas capaz de ver la luz de mañana! 

Dicho lo cual apenas se dio el tiempo suficiente de ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Naraku desvanecerse para ser reemplazado por una pequeña muestra de irritación antes de tomar una pluma de su tocado y subir en ella, con el abanico en mano y dirigiéndose hacia aquel que una vez le había vedado su libertad.

–¡Danza de las Cuchillas! –gritó, ignorando el ardor cada vez más intenso de su pecho. En algún lugar de su mente registraba que la batalla se había detenido, congelado, a la espera de lo siguiente que ella hiciera, de que ella marcara el destino de la pelea y de sus vidas. Volvió a gritar, sin importarle con qué ataque, con tal de que alcanzara su objetivo y le hiciera el mayor daño posible al maldito que nuevamente le arrebataba la vida–. ¡Danza de los Dragones! 

Agitaba frenéticamente el abanico mientras gritaba los mismos comandos una y otra vez.

–Kagura, Kagura, querida, ya pasamos por esto una vez. Corre a disfrutar los últimos minutos de tu tan anhelada libertad en lugar de desperdiciarlos tratando de hacerme daño cuando es algo imposible.

Se permitió desperdiciar un poco de su restante energía en una sonrisa de suficiencia que debía de ser muy parecida a la de Naraku por la manera en que en el rostro del antiguo ladrón apareció una mueca de disgusto. 

O más bien, se intensificó, puesto que ya estaba presente cuando levantó la vista, aunque no estaba segura de sí se debía a su último acto de rebelión o a que no podía reponerse de los ataques que le propinaba la Domadora de los Vientos y ahora él también tenía una herida que sangraba y que, si bien no era mortal como la suya, le había demostrado que ya no era invulnerable. 

–¿Qué decías, Naraku? ¿Era algo sobre no herirte? Quizás oí mal, ¿verdad?, porque veo que sangras... ¡y que sangrarás aún más! ¡Danza de los Dragones! ¡Danza de las... –pero su voz nuevamente fue ahogada con un ataque de tos y sangre; sin embargo, con el simple hecho de pensarlo el viento se congregaba a su alrededor y atacaba hacia donde ella mandaba, tal vez debido a que el viento obedecía a su controladora con una feroz lealtad... o tal vez sus deseos de destruir a Naraku eran tan fuertes que aún sin voz lograría su cometido.

La imagen que Kagura exhibía en ese momento era la representación en vivo del poder y el orgullo: volando junto al ser que le había causado tanto dolor, miedo y sufrimiento, sin mostrar ninguna de las emociones anteriores, sino con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo que sentía: un absoluto orgullo, la sonrisa de alguien que sabía que estaba cercana a la muerte y no la temía, al contrario, la recibía con los brazos abiertos, con una sonrisa y con una mirada que retaba, que, aún ensangrentada y cansada como estaba, decía "no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta".

Justo el tipo de sonrisa que un tipo como Naraku despreciaría, puesto que escapaba a su entendimiento. Justo el tipo de expresión que alguien que había luchado en una tormenta y que sabía que el barco se hundía tendría. Justo la expresión de alguien que se había jugado todo por sus sueños y libertad. Justo el tipo de sonrisa que se espera de alguien como la Domadora de los Vientos. Llena de poder y satisfacción.

Pero aún si a Naraku esto le sorprendía, no se quedaría quieto. Si ella mostraba esa seguridad, el encontraría el punto ciego y valiéndose de él, la destruiría, a ella y a esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia.

Kagura ya sabía que lo haría; lo había esperado desde su primer ataque.

El olor la embargó. Putrefacción, pestilencia. Odio. No sabía ni siquiera cómo el odio podía oler a algo. Pero eso era algo de lo que se percibía en el miasma de Naraku. 

Porque él, claro, era demasiado cobarde como para atacar de frente. No, ahora que todas sus creaciones le daban la espalda, y que él era incapaz de mandar a alguien más a ensuciarse las manos con el trabajo sucio necesario para conseguir los objetos de sus deseos, ahora que estaba solo atacaría sin tener que mancharse las manos con sangre; atacaría con miasma, con veneno; rápida y fácilmente, con dolor, al estar expuesta a una gran cantidad de ella; con asfixia, al arrebatarle el aire que respiraba a aquello que antes había sido su creación más poderosa; sin compasión, al tratarse de un monstruo.

Lo sentía. Kagura lo sentía. El veneno entrando en su cuerpo, consumiéndola, buscando aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir: su corazón. Fue capaz de sentir cómo el miasma encontraba su corazón y lo contaminaba, lo envenenaba, a él y a la sangre que éste bombeaba, envenenando así al resto de su cuerpo, de su ser.

Pero no su alma. Ésta estaba fuera del alcance de seres tan despreciables como ese bastardo. Siempre lo había estado, y siempre lo estaría, como atestiguaba la sonrisa en su rostro y la burla en sus ojos.

–No, Naraku. Ya es muy tarde. ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo sientes? ¡Es muy tarde! Si yo fuera tú no desperdiciaría mi energía en una mujer moribunda. ¿No ves mi sangre? ¡Yo ya estaré muerta dentro de diez minutos! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Danza de las Cuchillas! ¡Danza de los Dragones!

Y de nueva cuenta de su abanico surgieron dragones y cuchillas de viento que atacaban sólo a una persona.

La pelea, detenida. Un silencio sepulcral había caído sobre el campo de batalla. Todos los integrantes, callados y quietos, a la espera de que alguien de semejante valía cayera a los pies de un tirano.

Inuyasha, en algún lugar de su mente, no pudo evitar comparar a Kagura con su querida Kikyo. Ambas, mujeres valientes que habían muerto –porque Kagura ya no resistiría mucho– por una razón injusta.

Sesshoumaru, por el contrario, no tenía con quién compararla. Sólo podía observar la espalda de aquélla a la que, según Totōsai, le debía un ataque tan poderoso como el Meido Zangetsuhā. Sólo podía ver y de alguna extraña forma sentir cómo la vida de la Domadora de los Vientos se extinguía, con una rapidez alarmante.

La vida era algo muy frágil. Era tanto. Significaba tanto. Representaba tanto. Costaba tanto vivirla al máximo, cumplir los sueños, los deseos, los anhelos del corazón, te exigía tanto y, sin embargo, a esa mujer, que, reconocía, era valiente y fuerte, a esa mujer que había peleado con tanto brío que era comparable al de una Daiyōkai sin que por eso se subestimara a la demonesa, a esa mujer tan valiosa, no le había costado más de diez minutos perderlo todo a cambio de nada.

Y, sin embargo, ¿qué era para él, un Daiyōkai, la pérdida de esa criatura? Nada. Su vida, aún si hubiera durado más, no habría sido más que minutos, segundos, de su tiempo.

Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué era que sentía algo? Él, el Gran Sesshoumaru del Oeste, hacía mucho que se había desprendido de esas sandeces en las que creían seres miserables como los humanos o los hanyous.

Pero ahí estaba. Y ni siquiera él era capaz de negarlo. En un principio le había costado identificar qué era aquello que lo incordiaba con su presencia. Pero después lo supo. Ira. Era ira lo que estaba presente en su interior. Ira. Enojo. Deseo de venganza.

Kagura ya estaba por morir. Pero, ¿qué era la muerte comparada con su grandeza? ¿Qué era la muerte comparada con la gran dinastía de los Taishō? Nada. Él podía revertirla. El patético grupo de su estúpido hermano estaba preocupado porque la Domadora de los Vientos moriría pronto, pero a él esto, lejos de preocuparle, no representaba más que un mínimo contratiempo. 

Él no sentía tristeza ni pesar por la inminente muerte de Kagura. No podía sentir nada. Porque no sería definitiva. Él la revertiría. Tal vez no era más que un acto estúpido de compasión o lástima o de lo que fuera, pero lo haría; sin saber por qué, lo haría.

No, lo que él sentía eran deseos de que el maldito que había hecho eso ya dos veces sin siquiera parpadear sufriera lo mismo que la mujer a la que hería. Quería abrirle el pecho de la misma forma que él había herido a Kagura. Deseaba verlo morir una muerte llena de dolor y sufrimiento. 

Si alguien ubicado en ese campo de batalla se hubiera molestado en desviar su mirada de Kagura y ubicarla en el Príncipe del Oeste, se habría dado cuenta de que parecía que algo lo molestaba, pero nadie lo hizo.

Al frente, Naraku ya ni siquiera se molestaba en esconder su odio y desprecio tras estoicismo y frialdad, sino que dejaba que todos se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que aborrecía a Kagura.

Sin embargo, eso estaba lejos de amedrentarla. Ya nunca más sería Naraku el que le ordenara qué hacer.

Por eso, y sólo por eso, le sonreía. Le hubiera podido dedicar su última sonrisa a Sesshoumaru, o a cualquiera de los demás demonios que la rodeaban, pero no, le dedicaba su última, la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, justo al ser que jamás podría apreciarla, a Naraku. Aunque, no. No se la dedicaba a él. Era para ella misma, era la muestra de que sin importar que Naraku hubiera puesto punto final a su vida ella no temía y no se arrepentía de nada.

–¡Morirás conmigo, Naraku!

Después, el monstruo en el que se había convertido el antiguo ladrón, no aguantó más. Aunque fuera sólo un gasto de energía que después necesitaría, quería destruir a esa mujer, quería saberla muerta, necesitaba ver su cadáver, así que atacó; de su cuerpo sacó aún más tentáculos y, sin pensárselo dos veces, atravesó el pecho de Kagura una vez más. 

La sonrisa de la Domadora de los Vientos no desapareció a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba básicamente siendo partido a la mitad. Su último ataque se llevó sus últimas fuerzas. Sus ojos perdieron la luz, perdieron la vida. Pero aun así, su sonrisa adornó su rostro, hasta el final. Con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión de paz en el rostro sólo parecía dormida mientras caía de la pluma. Sólo dormida. Pero estaba muerta.   
Siguió sonriendo aun cuando su cuerpo golpeó el suelo, con un sonido sordo, seguramente rompiéndose más de un hueso, que ya no sentía, y que ya nunca volvería a ocupar.

La Domadora de los Vientos había caído luchando, como era de esperarse. Y ahora... ahora tal vez era el viento. Bueno, desde el punto de vista del grupo de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru se las arreglaría para traerla de vuelta del Mundo de los Muertos tan pronto Naraku hubiera dejado de existir; ya lo había decidido.

–¿Ése era tu ataque, Kagura? Lo siento –comentó Naraku con fingido pesar antes de comenzar a reírse maniáticamente–, pero parece que no cumpliste tu cometido. Estúpida, tu muerte ha sido en vano. 

Inmediato a sus palabras un fuerte viento sacudió las copas de los árboles, removiendo el polvo del suelo, contribuyendo al caos ya de por sí reinante, y para sorpresa de todos elevó los cuerpos de Kagura y Hakudoshi. El cadáver del último ya había empezado a convertirse un polvo, por lo que al tocarlo el viento se deshizo completamente; sin embargo, el de Kagura se elevó y se desplazó hasta alcanzar a Ah-Un, colocándose a sus pies; casi como si quisiera ver caer a Naraku.

Una vez que el viento se hubo detenido, Sesshoumaru se separó del círculo creado alrededor del antiguo ladrón y sin saber por qué, se lanzó contra Naraku, un fuerte deseo de venganza ardiendo en su sangre. Si alguien hubiera tenido el tiempo de verle el rostro se habría dado cuenta de que su mandíbula estaba firmemente apretada y su rostro presentaba una leve muestra de disgusto o de.... furia; pero nadie pudo hacerlo, y él era inconsciente de que los escasos sentimientos que aún sentía se traslucían.

–Es suficiente. Soy yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru, quien decidirá si su muerte ha sido en vano.

Con un grácil salto se puso a la altura de Naraku y aún en el aire sacó a Tokinjin de su obi y atacó.

–¡Bakusaiga!– bramó, mientras de su espada surgían relámpagos que en cuestión de segundos estaban electrocutando a Naraku.

–Deberías dejar de ser tan altanero –le advirtió Inuyasha a su hermano antes de él también brincar y unirse a la batalla–. ¡Meido Zangetsuha! –gritó, al tiempo que un aluvión de afiladas hojas salían disparadas de Tessaiga, llevándose todo aquello que tocaban al más allá, que por el momento se resumía en tentáculos y miasma.

–Lo que yo haga a ti no te importa –apuntó Sesshoumaru antes de repeler con Tokinjin a un par de tentáculos, caer, volver a elevarse y nuevamente atacar a quien fuera el asesino de la antigua novia de su hermano.

–Hn –se quejó Inuyasha–. Deja de decirme qué hacer y deja de ser tan arrogante, estúpido.

Finalmente los demás miembros del equipo se dieron cuenta de que la batalla se había reiniciado y corrieron a ponerse a la par de los dos hermanos, formando así una hilera de fuerzas que después de haberse unido buscando consumar una venganza, permanecían juntos por la lealtad y el cariño que se tenían.

En unos segundos, y sin mediar palabra alguna, después de salir de su estupor, cada quien se precipitó a tomar su lugar en la batalla.

Kikyo y Kagome, valiéndose de su poder espiritual se apresuraron a sumirse en un estado de infinita concentración, tomadas de la mano, mientras trataban de purificar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon que Naraku tenía en su poder.

Sango y Miroku estuvieron sobre Kirara, en cuestión de segundos, el demonio de dos colas, que mostraba una faceta feroz casi desconocida comparada con la encantadora gatita, para rodear a Naraku y atacarlo por detrás, complementando los ataques de los dos hermanos Taisho, mientras tanto, Koga, Hakkaku y Ginta intentaban encontrar un momento para entrar en la batalla, aunque más bien parecía que trataban de encontrar el momento idóneo para fugarse, pues ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, aunque al final decidieron colocarse frente a las sacerdotisas, que en ese momento no podían resistir ninguna ofensiva, puesto que estaban profundamente sumidas en su trabajo.

Probablemente pasaron más de diez minutos, mientras frente a ellas se desarrollaba una pelea más sangrienta y encarnizada que todas las anteriores, sin embargo, ellas no habrían podido estar seguras. El miasma debería haberlas alcanzado hacía mucho, sin embargo, su aura purificadora se afanaba en limpiar el aire que ambas sacerdotisas respiraban, y no sólo eso, sino que, con cada minuto que pasaba, su poder purificador crecía, e iba consumiendo el miasma que Naraku se empecinaba en crear, limpiando el aire y atacando, aunque a distancia, al mismo Naraku, cuyas mermadas fuerzas no podían resistir tantos ataques al unísono, como Kagura había previsto.

–Patético –murmuraba Naraku, aunque a todas luces iba dirigido a convencerse él mismo de eso, no a burlarse de los otros.

–¡No, Naraku, ése eres tú! –le gritó Inuyasha, con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus colmillos mientras volvía a atacar, esta vez con más fuerza, o quizás fuera sólo que recibió menor resistencia.

–Cállate ya, estúpido –le ordenó Sesshoumaru, que inconscientemente lo único que quería era apresurar la batalla al máximo.

Al ver que Inuyasha se disponía a iniciar una pelea directamente con Sesshoumaru, Miroku decidió interferir.

–¡Inuyasha! Ya arreglarán sus diferencias después. Mantén el objetivo en tu mente.

–Pero si fue él quien….

–¡No importa, Inuyasha! –le secundó Sango, al tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho para recuperar su boomerang. A regañadientes el hanyou obedeció a sus amigos, y Sango volvió a lanzar su arma, con su característico grito de :– ¡Hiraikotsu!

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Kikyo casi habían conseguido completar la purificación de la Perla de los Cuatro Espíritus y Naraku, obsesionado con conservarla, no conseguía sino causarse aún más daño que el que ya ocasionaban los ataques directos de los otros.

Finalmente, lo consiguieron.

Lo que había comenzado como una pequeña luz, lentamente había ido extendiéndose hasta transformarse en un fulgor de inmenso tamaño, que inmediatamente comenzó a consumir el miasma alrededor suyo, no sólo purificando el aire, sino dotándolo de un suave olor a flores de cerezo, que además de hacer rabiar a Naraku, lo hirió, pues su cuerpo estaba demasiado contaminado como para siquiera resistir la vista, ya no el contacto, de la Perla de Shikon.

Sin previo aviso la esfera… explotó… dotando todo a su alrededor de una luz pura. La Perla de Shikon finalmente había desaparecido… para siempre.

Aprovechando la debilidad de Naraku y que estaba ignorándola, Kikyo se soltó de la mano de Kagome para tomar una flecha de su carcaj y la disparó en dirección al pecho de Naraku, dándole a entender a Kagome que debía imitarla, utilizando la flecha que la sacerdotisa le había cedido anteriormente.

Ambas flechas, disparadas con algo más que simple fuerza eran las portadoras de la esperanza de todo el grupo, y cuando alcanzaron su objetivo, sin que Naraku se diera cuenta del peligro que le acechaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlas.

Recibió ambos disparos de lleno en el pecho, ambos atravesándole completamente el cuerpo. Uno sobre el corazón, el otro ligeramente a la derecha, sobre un pulmón, la sangre una mezcla de alguna sustancia negra y putrefacta saliendo a borbotones de la herida.

Sabiendo que Naraku era ya incapaz de repeler sus ataques con tentáculos y apéndices, Sesshoumaru se lanzó hacia el hanyou y con sus desproporcionadas garras le descuartizó la garganta con un sonido sordo, robándole así sus últimos segundos de vida.

Y el cadáver de Naraku cayó. Ya nunca más sería capaz de hacerle daño a criaturas inocentes; ya era imposible que se agregaran nombres a su lista de víctimas. Después de más de cincuenta años su régimen había caído, derrotado ante el poder de los sentimientos y la unión de fuerzas.

Pero no había sido gratis, ¿o sí? 

Segundos después Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku volvieron a caer al suelo, el primero con su inseparable gracia, mientras sacudía su brazo derecho, deshaciéndose de la sangre de Naraku. Inmediatamente, Inuyasha se dejó caer a poca distancia de su hermano, mientras Sango y Miroku desmontaban de Kirara, que volvió a su tamaño natural, con una sonrisa en los rostros.

Pero un grito de Kagome atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, excepción hecha de Sesshoumaru, que empezó a aproximarse a Ah-Un, imperturbable.

–¡Kikyo! –gritó la joven, mientras la sacerdotisa era incapaz de mantenerse en pie y comenzaba a caer al suelo…

Inuyasha en cuestión de segundos estaba a su lado, tomándola en brazos cuidadosamente, sabiendo lo delicado de la situación de su querida Kikyo, y lo mucho que se había forzado durante la batalla.

–Inu… yasha… –murmuró la joven, sus ojos, llenos de nostalgia, testigos de que estaba enterada de que su tiempo se acababa.

Lentamente, los restantes miembros del grupo fueron alejándose, sabiendo que el alma de Kikyo estaba por irse a donde pertenecía… al Más Allá, y también conscientes de que era un momento extremadamente íntimo para los trágicos amantes, que habían dejado de prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor en ese momento.

–Kikyo, yo…

–Está bien –lo cortó la joven, una sonrisa inocente en sus labios–, está bien.

Inuyasha, sosteniéndola en brazos simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que perdería a Kikyo… otra vez, no podía comprender cómo era posible que de nueva cuenta había sido incapaz de salvarla…. Sin que se diera cuenta, y sin que tampoco le importara, sus ojos ámbar empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, porque había perdido a Kikyo, porque no había podido hacer nada, porque esa mujer con un alma tan valerosa pronto desaparecería del mundo…

–Es la… primera vez que te veo llorar... Inuyasha… –apuntó una débil Kikyo, jadeando y arrastrando un poco las palabras–. Lo… lo siento…

–Kikyo –murmuró en ese momento el hanyo, con una rabia que no iba dirigida a la muchacha, sino a sí mismo–, yo no pude… yo no pude salvarte, ¡otra vez!

–Volviste por mí –le respondió la muchacha, una hermosa sonrisa iluminando sus pálidas facciones mientras elevaba su brazo derecho hasta colocarlo sobre el rostro de Inuyasha, demostrándole que no lo culpaba de nada y secando suavemente sus lágrimas–. Eso… eso es suficiente… Gracias.

En un intento por retenerla, Inuyasha unió sus labios con los de Kikyo, que dejó escapar una lágrima antes de que su alma dejara ese cuerpo de barro y huesos.

Inmediato a su muerte, una cálida luz blanquecina iluminó el lugar, mientras las Serpientes Cazadoras aparecían, invocadas por su dueña. Desembarazándose de los brazos de Inuyasha, el alma de Kikyo se dirigió hacia Kagome, que había permanecido inmóvil observando la conmovedora escena con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

–¿Kikyo..? –preguntó mientras el resplandor la obligaba a extender sus brazos hacia el frente y se convertía a sí mismo en un hermoso arco de madera de abedul.

–Suerte –dijo una voz suave y llena de ternura que parecía provenir de la misma tierra, pero que todos sabían, era de Kikyo, que había dado todo lo que había tenido para liberar a otros y que ahora, destruida para siempre la Perla de los Cuatro Espíritus, era libre también.

El grupo permaneció en un estado de letargo durante un momento, antes de que Koga anunciara, sin la jovialidad que se espera de quien por fin ha visto caer a su mayor enemigo, que él y sus lobos se marchaban. Asintieron en respuesta y los lobos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Poco después Miroku recordó la razón de que Naraku fuera su enemigo y, deshaciéndose del rosario que mantenía cerrado el Agujero del Viento –sin evitar los cuidados pertinentes, claro está– lo abrió.

Había desaparecido. La maldición que acechaba a su familia desde hacía tres generaciones había desaparecido.

Sango, que se encontraba a su lado y había sido la primera en notarlo, se lanzó a abrazarlo, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Poco a poco, todos fueron recordando las razones que los habían llevado pelear contra Naraku, y la causa de que estuvieran allí en ese momento.

Kagome, después de unos minutos de indecisión decidió aproximarse a Inuyasha, para al menos dejarle saber que no estaba solo.

Entre tanto, Sesshoumaru ya había alcanzado a Ah-Un, aunque no buscaba al dragón, y con una seña le dio a entender que devolviera a Kohaku a su hermana, quizás para desembarazarse de él y poder quedarse a solas con Kagura.

Con el rostro imperturbable y con una elegancia bien ensayada sacó a Tenseiga del obi y la apuntó al cuerpo inmóvil de Kagura. 

Tan pronto tocó la espada fue capaz de ver a las repugnantes creaturas del Más Allá, que habían llegado buscando el alma de Kagura; que no conseguirían, claro estaba.

De una sola estocada que dio con desenvoltura y gracia, atravesó los cuerpos de los pequeños demonios, provocando que se desvanecieran en el acto. 

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que había sucedido con Rin, el cuerpo de Kagura no sufrió ningún cambio, ni dio muestras de volver a la vida.

Extrañado, decidió esperar, convencido de que Kagura volvería.

 

La Domadora de los Vientos escuchó que la llamaban... Era incapaz de recordar la voz, pero sabía que no le era desconocida… ¿Kanna..? No, la voz era más aguda... tal vez Rin... No… Un momento… Eran ambas niñas que le hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Escuchaba también a Jaken, que la llamaba floja y le urgía a que se moviera, pues había infinidad de cosas que la estaban esperando. 

Al fondo también escuchaba los sollozos de un niño, que, después de pensarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que era Akago. Y una vez, sólo una, fue capaz de oír también a Sesshoumaru, con su voz, serena, que la llamaba por su nombre, de una manera como ella nunca había oído. No había desprecio en esa voz, era algo más… algo que escapaba a su conocimiento.

Le habría gustado responder, pero… estaba tan cansada. Sentía su cuerpo aún más pesado que aquella vez en que Kikyo le había salvado le vida; ¿no podían dejarla tranquila un rato? Ya… ya habría tiempo para que despertara, cuando hubiera descansado un poco…

Jaken calló pronto, Sesshoumaru sólo la llamó una vez, y Akago pronto fue dejando que su llanto se ahogara, sin embargo, las voces de Rin y Kanna le pedían que volviera cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que, finalmente, distinguió desesperación en las voces, casi súplica.

Se extrañó. ¿Por qué le suplicarían que volviera con tanta fuerza? Sólo estaba dormida… ¿por qué no la dejarían descansar un rato?

Y entonces lo recordó. No estaba dormida. Había muerto. Naraku le había arrebatado la vida…

Pero… las voces continuaban subiendo de tono…. No podía hacer nada, no podía acudir al llamado de las niñas, sencillamente, aunque quisiera, entonces… entonces, ¿por qué continuaban atormentándola? ¡No podía hacer nada, maldita sea!

Repentinamente las voces callaron y su mente quedó sumida en un profundo silencio hasta que, repentinamente, alguien más la invocó.

“Kagura, vuelve” le ordenó, una voz usualmente falta de emoción pero que, esta vez, esta vez… tenía algo de… turbación. No era súplica, de ninguna manera habría encontrado eso en la voz de Sesshoumaru, era más bien como si le hiciera saber que… que la esperaba.

Ocurrió en unos segundos; repentinamente el cuerpo frío de Kagura volvió a tener calor propio, le volvió el color a las mejillas y abrió los ojos, dejando que sus orbes rojas vagaran desenfocados hasta toparse con lo que buscaban: los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru. 

La mirada que le devolvía el Taiyoukai era casi cálida, quizás no era alivio… pero sin duda no era indiferencia, quizás había algo de preocupación y, más al fondo, creyó distinguir… algo que le que le quería decir “”volviste” casi con… afecto.

Pero eso… eso era imposible. Lo que estaba viendo se debía a que había muerto y su mente se hallaba un poco desenfocada, sin duda.

Al ver que volvía a la vida, Sesshoumaru le ofreció su mano a la joven ayudándola a ponerse en pie, lo que pronto probó haber sido una sabia decisión, puesto que el simple hecho de levantarse, ocasionó que Kagura se mareara de sobremanera.

Le habría gustado ser capaz de sonreír con ironía, pero sentía demasiada gratitud como para fingir que no estaba agradecida. Sesshoumaru, a su lado, tampoco podía mostrarse indiferente o desdeñoso ante la joven, que había probado una vez más su valor y fuerza de espíritu.

Durante algunos segundos permanecieron callados, mirando fijamente los ojos del otro, hasta que la realidad golpeó a Kagura con fuerza; su expresión, tranquila y casi soñadora, cambió a una de completo desprecio mientras tomaba el abanico que había mantenido aferrado en la mano izquierda y se disponía a reiniciar la batalla, preguntando:

–¿Dónde está Naraku?

A su vez una expresión de burla acudió a las facciones de Sesshoumaru, la respuesta implícita: “está muerto”. Sin embargo, Kagura se sorprendió descubriendo que no estaba indignada. Sesshoumaru no se estaba burlando de ella, más bien parecía como si le reprochara que creyera que Naraku aún podría estar respirando.

Sin que lo notara, una sonrisa de triunfo fue a parar a sus labios. El orgullo iluminando su rostro una vez más. Estaba muerto. ¡Estaba muerto! Ella era libre… por fin, ¡por fin!

De no haber sido porque la única persona cercana a ella era Sesshoumaru, habría abrazado a alguien, de tan grande que era su alegría.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a los otros, separó la vista de Sesshoumaru y la dirigió al campo de batalla.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Sango, junto a su gata, que sobre su lomo llevaba a Kohaku, y que mantenía una animada conversación con el monje, aunque no pudo dejar de notar que hablaban en voz baja.

Fue también en ese momento cuando Sango levantó la vista y se encontró con ella.

–¿Ka… Kagura? –alcanzó a ver que murmuraba, mientras su rostro se llenaba de sorpresa y quizás… quizás también de alivio.

Cuando la escucharon el resto del grupo también alzó la vista, encontrando a una Kagura que sonreía, pero sinceramente, sin pizca de ironía. Incluso Inuyasha, que había mantenido una mirada ausente hasta entonces, tuvo que maravillarse ante el hecho de que se encontrara con vida, aunque su rostro permaneció afligido.

Kagome y Sango fueron las primeras en entender cómo era que había vuelto a abrir los ojos, y no pudieron sino sonreír cuando se dieron cuenta de que incluso Sesshoumaru había acabado por reconocer la grandeza del alma de esa mujer.

De alguna forma, poco después se encontraba frente a la exterminadora, que le sonreía con franqueza, y aunque no lo habría jurado, le dio la impresión de que quería abrazarla, pero, como se trataba de la Domadora del Viento, se contuvo.

–Lo conseguiste –comentó la hanyou mientras apuntaba al lomo de Kirara.

–Gracias –le respondió la exterminadora, aunque Kagura no entendió por qué le agradecería algo.

Cuando se detuvo a pensarlo, Kagura se dio cuenta de que había alguien que faltaba en el campo de batalla, además del clan de hombres lobo, que le traían sin cuidado.

–La sacerdotisa… –murmuró sin advertir que lo decía en voz audible para su compañera. Sango sólo negó mientras su mirada iba a recaer sobre Inuyasha, que miraba al horizonte nuevamente.

Kagura asintió gravemente, sintiendo pesar ante la muerte de la persona a la que le debía esa nueva oportunidad para vivir.

Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Sesshoumaru que, de alguna manera, le dio a entender que se marchaba, y que la estaba esperando.

Tomó una de las plumas de su tocado y cuando ésta se agrandó, subió en ella y se apresuró a alcanzar a Sesshoumaru, que al ver que había recibido su mensaje había comenzado a avanzar, con Ah-Un a sus espaldas.

Antes de perderse en el bosque se volvió una última vez.

–¡Suerte! –le gritó al grupo que dejaba detrás suyo, su voz llena de entusiasmo, sin siquiera sospechar que estaba diciendo lo mismo que Kikyo antes que ella.

Después de eso, el bosque se tragó su figura, junto con la de Sesshoumaru.

Tan pronto se internaron en la espesura de los árboles bajó de la pluma y la devolvió a su cabello, avanzando a pie, a la par de Sesshoumaru por primera vez, en lugar de tras de él.

Rápidamente alcanzaron el claro donde habían dejado a Jaken.

A pesar de que todo lucía idéntico a como lo había dejado –es decir, Jaken tenía cara de malhumor mientras esperaba el regreso de Sesshoumaru, Rin mantenía entretenido a Akago y Kanna perdía su mirada en el horizonte, una expresión casi de sufrimiento en su rostro–, nada era igual.

Tan pronto entraron al claro, atrajeron sobre ellos todas las miradas. Jaken sólo levantó la vista y asintió gravemente a modo de reconocimiento. Rin pareció alarmada al verla –lo que nuevamente le recordaba la primera vez que Naraku había intentado matarla: ella, apareciendo con el kimono hecho jirones y una herida enorme en el pecho–, sin embargo, esta vez llevaba encima una sonrisa radiante, que de inmediato le indicó a la humana que se encontraba bien. Kanna, tan pronto la vio, se puso en pie, aunque no se atrevió a acercarse.

–Está muerto –anunció solemnemente y, a pesar de que iba dirigido a Kanna mayormente, era algo que todos querían escuchar.

La nueva noticia dotó al espacio de un aire de tranquilidad nueva. Antes, la primera vez que se había unido al grupo de Sesshoumaru, ya había conocido la calma; sin embargo, siempre había habido el eco que decía, que gritaba, que Naraku aun podía hacerle daño en cualquier momento; ahora, esa voz ya no existía. Naraku estaba muerto.

Lo primero que hizo fue aproximarse a Rin, que le sonrió antes de extenderle a Akago, que afortunadamente, continuó dormido y no comenzó a llorar como la vez anterior cuando ella lo tomó en brazos; finalmente se acercó a Kanna y, sonriendo, colocó la mano derecha sobre su hombro.

–Lo prometí, ¿no es cierto? Eres libre, hermana –le dijo, viendo la sombra de una sonrisa al fondo de sus ojos.

Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con que Sesshoumaru había desaparecido nuevamente entre los árboles, y Ah-Un se había echado en la orilla, junto a los árboles y la observaba con curiosidad. Así mismo, descubrió que ya había anochecido.

–Yo haré la primera guardia –anunció, sin dirigirse a ninguno en particular, pero Rin y Jaken, al estar acostumbrados a esa rutina, comprendieron que podían retirarse a dormir, sin embargo, Kanna, a quien todo esto le resultaba desconocido no pudo más que buscar a su hermana con la mirada, que le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila–. Tú también intenta dormir, Kanna –le recomendó, siendo obedecida casi instantáneamente.

Finalmente, cuando se hubo asegurado de que todos dormían se dejó caer con cansancio junto a un fuerte roble de apariencia milenaria, recargando su espalda contra el tronco. Después, con sumo cuidado, consciente de que lo último que quería era despertar al niño, colocó a Akago a su lado, sobre la hierba.

Tiempo después aún esperaba despierta, admirando la inmensidad del bosque. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que se estaba haciendo costumbre que fuera ella la que hacía las guardias mientras Sesshoumaru se perdía en el bosque; lo que, de todas maneras no le importaba, ya que el silencio le resultaba agradable después de todo lo ocurrido durante el día.

Al menos hasta que Akago empezó a llorar. ¿Por qué demonios no podía quedarse callado hasta que el sol volviera a salir? Por eso odiaba a los niños; eran imprudentes, ruidosos, y sólo representaban una carga para aquellos que los cuidaban. Aunque tampoco era como si tuviera derecho a quejarse.

Se levantó con parsimonia y se acercó al lugar donde el niño descansaba, agachándose para tomarlo en brazos con la misma delicadeza con la que un campesino tomaría un costal de papas –es decir, no mucha– y volvió a enderezarse.

Perfecto. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Podía –deseaba– quedarse en el claro hasta que el niño volviera a callarse, pero… no quería despertar a las niñas… ¡Mentira, al que no quería despertar era a Jaken! Finalmente, terminó de quitarse el sueño y salió del claro para internarse en el bosque. Seguramente caminaría hasta que Akago se decidiera a callarse, o hasta que a ella le entrara sueño nuevamente, lo que sucediera primero.

Caminó en círculos alrededor del claro durante, posiblemente –muy posiblemente– más de media hora hasta que, gracias a alguna fuerza sobrenatural los llantos cesaron y Akago se quedó dormido nuevamente. Suspiró, harta, y volvió al claro.

Al volver se dio cuenta de que Kanna estaba sentada sobre la hierba, cerca del centro del claro, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

–¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó, levemente sorprendida de verla aún despierta.

Lentamente, la niña asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada.

–¿En qué piensas?

–La luna –respondió, haciendo una pausa–. Es muy hermosa, ¿no te parece?

–Supongo que sí… –respondió, aunque realmente nunca se había fijado demasiado en ella–. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, se parece a ti.

Finalmente, Kanna volteó a verla, como preguntando con la mirada a qué se refería aunque ésta, por supuesto, estaba vacía.

–Blanca e inalcanzable –explicó.

–Entonces tú serías el viento –apuntó–; nadie puede controlarte.

Rió de buena gana antes de agacharse para dejar a Akago en el suelo y sentarse al lado de la niña.

–¿Sabes, Kanna? Cuando dejé a Naraku me di cuenta de varias cosas. Una de ellas fue que, a ustedes, a mis hermanos, les tenía cariño. A ti sobre todos. Te extrañé –aseguró, mientras dejaba que su vista se perdiera entre los árboles.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, después del cual recibió una respuesta que no había esperado.

–Yo también te extrañé –le contestó Kanna con una voz cortada–. Pensé que habías muerto y… yo… me sentí… asustada –finalizó, casi en un susurro; en ese momento, resbalaron algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas que Kagura no notó.

¿Ella, asustada? Eso era, como mínimo, imposible. Aunque... tenía sentido, si se lo pensaba con detenimiento.

Después de todo, ella, Kagura, había sido el único pilar firme que la niña había conocido en su vida, la única que no había intentado nunca de atacarla o herirla y que, ya fuera por las circunstancias o por simple soledad, era la única que le hablaba, y también la única con la que la albina se permitía abrirse un poco. Y era también la única que le había plantado cara a Naraku buscando algo que ambas anhelaban, pero que sólo ella se había atrevido a gritar a los cuatro vientos: su libertad.

Sí, claro que se había sentido asustada. Después de todo, ¿no había pensado ella misma, hacía tan solo unas horas que, por más poderosa que fuera con el espejo en mano tenía la mentalidad de una niña?

Claro que había sentido miedo al ver cómo su única oportunidad y la única persona con la que mantenía una relación que hubiera podido ser calificada de cercana se desvanecían.

Ella misma le había temido a la muerte, llegados al momento. Claro que Kanna había sentido miedo.

–Poco me faltó –comentó–. De hecho, de no ser por la sacerdotisa, habría muerto.

–Lo sé –murmuró Kanna, con una voz tan baja que la mayor apenas la escuchó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que… lloraba.

Sin pensárselo mucho se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente, sin decir nada. Ella nunca había sido de muchas palabras y, ciertamente, Kanna tampoco, así que, más que lo que dijeran, la diferencia la haría lo que sentían.

–Kanna –le dijo firmemente, llamando su atención–, recuerda esto: nosotras estamos bien y Naraku ya no puede hacernos daño, ¿de acuerdo?

Kanna asintió contra el cuerpo de su hermana, para devolverle el abrazo poco después, de manera titubeante.

–Deberías haber sido la mayor –comentó Kanna, después de un rato en silencio, pero puesto que su voz carecía de inflexión, Kagura no supo si lo decía en serio o como una broma. Pero Kanna nunca hacía bromas.

Finalmente, optó por tomarlo como un comentario hecho para llenar el silencio solamente.

–No sé por qué lo dices…

–Siempre has sido tú la que ha luchado –sin poder evitarlo, rió, pero después se dio cuenta de que Kanna hablaba en serio, así que cambió a una faceta más grave ella también.

Silencio. Otra vez. De manera que, aun después de haber derrotado a Naraku, sus pláticas más largas consistirían en un par oraciones y la respuesta a éstas. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, Kanna volvió a hablarle, en voz muy queda:

–Hoy casi mueres… por segunda vez –apuntó.

–No, ésta vez sí morí –remarcó, permitiéndose una sonrisa, aunque el tema de plática era todo menos cómico–. Quizás para cuando llegue a las Puertas de la Muerte me digan que ya pasé por allí.

–Pues entonces deberías tener más cuidado –estipuló Kanna. A pesar de que no estaba segura, a Kagura le pareció escuchar una nota de reproche en la voz de su hermana.

Kanna parecía extrañamente resentida con ella, pero tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos no era sencillo. Tal vez, en esa ocasión, hablar serviría de algo, aunque sus respuestas fueran monosilábicas.

–Kanna, escucha, la primera vez iba a morir por mí. La segunda, lo hice por ustedes. No me arrepiento, de eso estoy segura.

Había pensado que el silencio volvería, pero contra todo pronóstico, Kanna le respondió:

–Lo sé –le dijo después de una pausa, con una voz que, tal vez, tenía algo de emoción, algo de… agradecimiento.

–De acuerdo, tienes razón –accedió, sólo para llenar el silencio–. Yo debería ser la mayor. Ni siquiera eso hizo bien ese maldito –se vio obligada a hacer una pausa para calmarse. Por muy muerto que Naraku estuviera era muy pronto para olvidar todo el daño que había causado; o tal vez, simplemente no deseaba olvidar. Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado, continuó–. Pero nadie lo sabe, así que, ¿qué te parece si desde ahora invertimos papeles… imouto*? –preguntó, sonriéndole.

Kanna levantó el rostro tan de improviso que la sobresaltó. Sin embargo, su sentir pronto cambió a uno de sorpresa: en el rostro de Kanna creyó poder leer sus sentimientos con la misma claridad con la que veía la luna llena esa noche, aunque tal vez no fuera más que el reflejo de la misma sobre las pálidas facciones de la niña, pero… No, era cierto. Podía ver lo que sentí; sorpresa, felicidad, agradecimiento, incluso cariño, todo dirigido a ella.

Asintió lentamente, aunque con algo de entusiasmo y después murmuró algo parecido a “sí… onee-san*” y, aunque no estuvo segura, el gesto la hizo henchirse con algo que bien hubiera podido ser calificado de orgullo.

Se mantuvieron así un rato más, hasta que Kagura volvió a tomar la palabra:

–Trata de dormir, Kanna, es tarde –le recodó. La niña le respondió con un murmullo somnoliento que definitivamente no entendió, pero al poco tiempo la obedeció, así que se levantó y esperó a que Kanna se acomodara nuevamente para tomar a Akago y volver a sentarse, esa vez, debajo del roble donde había estado antes de que Akago despertara.

Había decidido que esperaría a Sesshoumaru, para agradecerle que la hubiera salvado, algo que, sin duda, no se habría atrevido a hacer en público, por lo orgullosa que era.

De manera que, mientras esperaba, dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran.

Mirando en retrospectiva, las últimas semanas habían sido objeto de una metamorfosis casi total. Hacía tan poco tiempo apenas había tenido contacto físico con alguien que no fuera ella misma y, ahora, había abrazado a Kanna, a Rin y en ése mismo instante cargaba a un bebé humano que dormía tan plácidamente en sus brazos que se habría dicho que era su madre lo que, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, era el papel que ejercería de allí en adelante, sólo que con el sufijo de “hermana”.

Lo que le recordaba que debía de empezar a decidirse en cuanto a qué iba a hacer. Ahora que no debía temer por Naraku podía ir a cualquier lugar… bien, tal vez no. En ese momento tenía a dos niños pequeños a su cuidado y aunque ya hacía tiempo que había decidido dejar las peleas era más que seguro que en muchos lugares la desconfiaran y temieran.

De nueva cuenta surgió en su mente la idea de buscar una aldea humana. Pero nuevamente la desechó con rapidez porque simplemente no se veía capaz de despertar todos y cada uno de sus días en el mismo lugar sólo para seguir la misma rutina del día anterior. No, definitivamente no había peleado por su libertad y no había sobrevivido a dos heridas mortales para eso. No, ella valía más que eso.

Por más hermanos que tuviera y por más seguras que fueran las aldeas eso no era una opción. No, ella era el viento y por eso mismo no era, no podía, ser una criatura estática.

Y, por otro lado, volviendo al tema de que desconfiaran de ella, definitivamente no se iría a instalar –por nada del mundo– en un lugar donde fueran a estarla humillando constantemente.

No, debía encontrar otra solución.

Y no podía contar con Sesshoumaru para ello. Si bien en ese momento se encontraba otra vez en el grupo del demonio no podía esperar que la aguantara por mucho tiempo. Ella podía soportar los chillidos de Akago, es más, en cierta forma, se complacía de hacerlo porque terminaba de constatar que ahora era humano y que Naraku estaba muerto, pero no podía esperar que Sesshoumaru lo hiciera. No, ahora era su responsabilidad cuidar de sus hermanos y de ella misma, sólo suya.

Aunque era cierto que tampoco podía llevar una vida nómada en el bosque –lleno de demonios, se permitió agregar– con dos niños pequeños bajo su cuidado, después de todo, controlaba los vientos, sí; estaba viva después de dos ataques que le habían dado de lleno en el pecho, sí. Pero tenía en límite y vivir bajo esas circunstancias en el bosque estaba fuera de él.

En el peor de los casos ella habría tenido que pelear contra un demonio –lo que no suponía ningún impedimento, pero cuyo pensamiento tampoco la complacía– o contra algún humano que le dijera que había secuestrado a Akago –que ahora era humano– y ninguno de los demás escenarios en los que podía pensar era muy placentero.

En ese momento, un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, aunque el movimiento de hojas había sido tan mínimo que pensó que probablemente no se trataría más que de un conejo o un ratón, así que se encontraba por volver a sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta del cansancio de su cuerpo. Justo estaba por recargar su cabeza en el tronco del árbol cuando una voz fría y sin emoción la llamó:

–Todavía estás despierta –no había sido un conejo después de todo.

Demasiado cansada como para tener ganas de iniciar una discusión, intentó sólo centrarse en lo obvio.

–¿Es afirmación o es pregunta, Sesshoumaru? –inquirió, aunque, ignorando olímpicamente su comentario, el aludido siguió su camino hasta sentarse en un árbol cercano al suyo con esa gracia distante de la que era dueño.

A pesar de que había creído –o más bien, esperado– que se mantendrían en silencio, él le dirigió la palabra:

–Lo conseguiste –le comentó como de pasada, después de un rato en el que lo único que se escuchó fue el ulular de los búhos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, al verse sacada tan bruscamente de su embelesamiento.

–Naraku está muerto y tú eres libre, al igual que tus hermanos.

Bufó, con algo cercano al disgusto antes de dejar al niño en el suelo para poder hacer sus aspavientos sin temor a despertarlo y le respondió:

–Te equivocas en lo último. Byakuya y Hakudoshi también están muertos.

–No es posible tenerlo todo –argumentó sin interés casi como si fuera algo obvio y ella, al no haberse dado cuenta, fuera una idiota– . Lo intentaste; y salvaste a ésa niña y al corazón de Naraku. Deberías dejar de quejarte.

–¡No estoy quejándome! Sólo digo que pude haber hecho más, y no lo hice. Y por otro lado: deja de llamar a mi hermano así; pienso hacerme cargo de él y olvidar que tuvo algo que ver con Naraku. Tiene un nombre, ¿te lo repito? A-ka-go –deletreó, su voz bordeando la rabia–, ¡úsalo!

–¿Y ese nombre no te recordará siempre que lo pronuncies a Naraku? –inquirió Sesshoumaru casi con desinterés.

Calló. Tenía razón, como siempre, o como el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, por lo menos. Pero ella, claro estaba, no soportaba perder, en lo que fuera, así que le soltó la primera respuesta que se le ocurrió:

–¿Y qué sugieres que haga? –demandó–. ¿Que se lo cambie?

–Si te importa tanto, hazlo.

–¿Y a qué lo cambio, eh?

Por una vez, posiblemente la única, consiguió que Sesshoumaru no le contestara nada. Al menos durante dos segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió una respuesta.

–Kazuo.

–¿Ka… zuo? –repitió, tratando de recordar el significado del nombre–. Hombre de paz, ¿cierto?

Pero el demonio sólo se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que relacionarse con demonios que hablaban tan poco y eran tan orgullosos? De acuerdo, ella no era nadie para hablar de egos, puesto que también tenía su carácter, pero siempre es más satisfactorio culpar a otros antes que a uno mismo.

–No suena mal –le respondió, pensativa–. Se lo diré a Kanna.

Se volvieron a sumir en el silencio, cosa que, creyó, significaba que Sesshoumaru no volvería a dirigirle la palabra, así que dejó que la última conversación –que recientemente significaba intercambio de frases cortas y cortantes tirando a hostiles– vagara por su mente.

“Kazuo”, ¿por qué Sesshoumaru habría dicho eso? ¿Había sido una manera de simplemente quitársela de encima o había ido encaminado a que realmente tomara en cuenta su comentario? Por lo que recordaba “Kazuo” significaba “hombre de paz” –pero nunca había sido muy buena con los nombres y sus significados–, por lo tanto tenía poco sentido que Sesshoumaru decidiera de la nada que era un buen nombre –más aún, tenía poco sentido que Sesshoumaru pensara en ella o el niño en su totalidad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez hiciera referencia al hecho de que sin Akago –y sin el sacrificio de Byakuya– habría resultado imposible vencer a Naraku.

“Kazuo”, mientras más lo escuchaba, más le agradaba. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que, de cambiarle el nombre al niño, sus tres nombres empezarían con “k”: Kanna, Kagura y Kazuo. Dejó escapar una media sonrisa. Sin duda, o Sesshoumaru tenía ideas muy raras o muy buen tino.

Pero nuevamente la aterciopelada y fría voz de Sesshoumaru la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–¿Qué harás ahora? – ¡y la pregunta del millón era para Sesshoumaru! Suspiró pesadamente. Ahora debía decidir qué hacer rápidamente, porque el Lord del Oeste los quería a ella y a sus hermanos fuera de su larga lista de responsabilidades.

–Aún no estoy segura –contestó, para luego agregar con rapidez–. Pero mis hermanos y yo nos quedaremos en el próximo pueblo.

–¿Planeas quedarte en una aldea humana? –inquirió haciendo que su voz diera a entender que, si tan sólo tuviera sentimientos, la idea le habría hecho gracia.

–No he dicho que fuera a quedarme indefinidamente. He dicho que nos quedaremos allí sólo mientras me decido.

–No lo has dicho –apuntó Sesshoumaru, indiferente. Muy bien, ¡sigue así, Kagura! Se había convertido en el hazmerreír del demonio, que ahora se tomaría a broma cualquier comentario que hiciera.

–No le he dicho, pero se sobreentiende –se defendió, consciente de que perdía el poco aplomo que le quedaba.

–No deberías decírmelo a mí, sino a tus hermanos. Además, has dicho que planeas quedarte en una aldea humana –al pronunciar las últimas palabras pudo ver claramente cómo una mueca de desprecio aparecía en el rostro del demonio, sin embargo, desapareció con rapidez– por un tiempo indefinido.

–Pues… sí; ése es mi mejor plan.

–No podrías quedarte allí –argumentó Sesshoumaru, como si fuera algo obvio y ella, al no haberse dado cuenta, fuera una idiota de la peor clase… otra vez.

–¿Y por qué no, Sesshoumaru? Que tú no puedas hacer las cosas no significa que todos tengamos el mismo problema.

Maldición, había ido demasiado lejos. Por una milésima de segundo le pareció atisbar un deje de molestia y disgusto en el rostro del demonio… pero desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado, para ser reemplazado con… nada, con indiferencia, tal vez.

–¿Tú, en una aldea humana, siguiendo sus reglas, una rutina y haciéndoles caso? ¿Tú, que anhelabas y que luchaste tanto por tu libertad permitiendo que te aten a un lugar y rodeada de gente mediocre e inútil? Ja, ni siquiera Inuyasha habría dicho algo tan estúpido.

–No he dicho que lo vaya a hacer por gusto, ¿o sí? –murmuró con cansancio–. Simplemente he dicho que lo haría y ya, ¿no es verdad?

–Y si no es por gusto, ¿por qué lo haces? –inquirió, con lo más cercano a la curiosidad que él podía sentir.

–Ya deberías saber la respuesta, Sesshoumaru; lo hago por mis hermanos.

–¿Significan tanto para ti? ¿Sacrificarías todo por lo que peleaste, por ellos?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pero, claro, el demonio no iba a contestarle con palabras, sino que se limitaría a encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada, o eso es lo que había pensado que haría.

–Porque tú luchaste por tu libertad y ahora te enfocas en ellos.

Después de un rato en el que se quedó callada, sin poder pensar en una respuesta, él continuó:

–Tú peleaste sola –concluyó, con indiferencia.

–Déjame ver si te sigo –le respondió, una vez más con un deje de molestia y de impaciencia en la voz–, ¿quieres que deje a una niña que aparenta diez años y a un bebé humano de pocos meses solos en el bosque, a su suerte? ¿Es ésa tu gran solución?

–Te he hecho una pregunta, y espero sólo una respuesta –le respondió, él también de manera mordaz–. ¿Te sientes capaz de sacrificarlo todo por ellos, sí o no?

–Si no lo hago la muerte de Byakuya no…

–Sólo quiero una respuesta. No te pregunté sobre él. Quiero saber si tú lo harías. ¿Qué significan ellos para ti?

Los recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en su mente; todo porque no podía tomar una decisión “¿Sacrificarías todo por lo que has luchado por ellos?”, “Todo va a estar bien, Kanna. Lo prometo”, “Demuéstrale… que te importa…”, “Lo siento, Kagura”, “Yo también te extrañé. Cuando pensé que habías muerto yo… me sentí… asustada”, “Demuéstrale… que te importa”.

Todavía sin una respuesta y cada vez más nerviosa por la severa observación de Sesshoumaru, volteó a ver a Kanna, que dormía a poca distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Notó que, a pesar de que aún fuera verano, ella estaba encogida de tal manera que hacía que pareciera que tuviera frío, lo que, posiblemente, fuera acertado. Podría ser muy buena en el campo de batalla, pero Kagura ya había notado anteriormente que también era muy susceptible al frío.

Con gran sorpresa se dio cuenta de que ya ni siquiera pensaba en la pregunta de Sesshoumaru, sino que ahora lo que pasaba por su mente era cómo ayudar a Kanna. Desprendió una de las plumas de su tocado, haciendo que se expandiera hasta alcanzar un tamaño que permitía que dos personas viajaran cómodamente sobre ella y la dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la niña, a modo de cobija.

Tenía su respuesta. Respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Sesshoumaru, que no había detenido su escrutinio.

–Sí, Sesshoumaru. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, a vivir en un pueblo, con humanos y como uno de ellos si es necesario; si con ello puedo proteger a mis hermanos.

–¿Y no has pensado que es probable que ellos mismos te ataquen? –aventuró, mirándola inquisitivamente–. Llevas a un niño humano contigo, pensarán que es producto de un secuestro o de un asesinato; son seres ignorantes e ineptos.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle las mismas preguntas que ella misma se había hecho minutos antes y para las cuales no había encontrado respuesta?

Finalmente, decidió que, si no podría encontrar la respuesta, actuaría como Sesshoumaru y contestaría con otra pregunta.

–¿Por qué viaja Rin contigo?

Por un momento sintió que no le contestaría, puesto que la miró con su aire de superioridad tan característico, pero poco después, contestó.

–Es diferente. Su aldea fue destruida. De haber estado en pie, la habría dejado allí.

–La trataban mal allí, ¿no es cierto? ¿La habrías dejado allí sabiendo que sufría?

–¿Cómo…

–…lo sé? Simple: a ninguno de los les gusta hablar del tema; hace algunas semanas le pregunté dónde había vivido antes de viajar contigo y me dio la impresión de que no quería responderme, lo que es inusual en ella. ¿La habrías dejado allí sabiendo que ella confiaba en que tú la ayudarías?

Perfecto, ahora era ella la que hacía las preguntas.

Silencio; minutos después todo lo que se oía era silencio. Llegó incluso a pensar que se había pasado de lista al cuestionar de esa manera al orgulloso de demonio y sus acciones, creyó que Sesshoumaru sólo la ignoraría o… la mataría; después de todo, él era aún más presuntuoso que ella misma y ella no era nadie para poner en duda sus proseguir. Pero su intuición había probado que estaba fuera ese día, por lo que, nuevamente, se equivocó y Sesshoumaru sí le respondió.

–No. No la habría dejado con esos aldeanos.

–¿Ves a lo que me refiero? A todos, déjame decirte, nos extrañó que de repente te acompañara una humana –remarcó, dándole un énfasis especial a la especie de Rin–, pero tú la llevaste contigo aun así. Tuviste que retractarte, inclusive, porque de todas esas “creaturas repugnantes” al menos una se hizo merecedora de tu simpatía. Y a ti es lo único que te importa.

–Es diferente –apuntó el demonio, como si estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia–. A ella le han hecho más daño los de su especie que los de la tuya o la mía. Sus padres fueron asesinados por humanos y después los mismos humanos la golpearon –y ahora parecía como si ya hubiera perdido la poca paciencia que tenía y necesitara de cada gramo de su autocontrol para no golpearla–. ¿Y tú quieres ir a meterte a una de esas aldeas humanas con tus hermanos, a los que dices apreciar tanto? Creo que te contradices, Kagura –concluyó, recuperando su control sobre sí mismo.

–Sólo será por un espacio corto de tiempo –murmuró, ya sin pizca de aplomo.

–Más que suficiente para que tú o la niña reciban una pedrada.

Se sintió repentinamente muy cansada, exhausta. Sesshoumaru tenía razón, y ella lo sabía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. No había pensado en eso y aunque deseaba que no fuera cierto, tenía sentido, después de todo. ¿No había visto ella misma cómo trataban los humanos a los híbridos? ¡A los híbridos, cuya mitad era humana! Ahora, ¿cómo tratarían a una creatura que era una extensión –aunque hubiera sido sólo en un principio de su vida– de un híbrido repugnante? ¿Y a un humano que viviera con dos de esos seres?

Desde antes de que Naraku intentara matarla había mantenido un ojo sobre el grupo de Sesshoumaru, con la esperanza de que el demonio pudiera ayudarle a obtener su libertad, y, curiosamente, se había dado cuenta de que de que evitaban los poblados; en su momento había pensado que se debía al legendario odio del Taiyoukai hacia los humanos, pero ahora veía que lo que el demonio intentaba no era otra cosa que proteger a Rin, de que la juzgaran o la hirieran, por el simple hecho de ir acompañada de demonios.

–Después de que te fuiste peleé contra unos monjes estúpidos que creían que Rin viaja conmigo porque está hechizada –continuó Sesshoumaru, inmutable–. Te pasará lo mismo si buscas refugio en una aldea humana.

–Tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones, Sesshoumaru.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió, tal vez curioso en cierta forma por saber qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la hanyou, o tal vez, ayudarle de alguna manera distante y anónima–. ¿Cuáles quedan?

–Buscar a Inuyasha, quedarme en el bosque…–comenzó a enumerar, para después detenerse al darse cuenta de que la lista era aún más corta de lo que había pensado en un principio–. No puedo pensar en nada más –aceptó finalmente.

–¿Ni una más?

–¿La aldea humana? –preguntó, mientras una mueca de disgusto aparecía en el rostro del demonio, lo único que había conseguido.

–Antes dijiste que te marchabas y yo te respondí que aquí nadie te corría.

En ese instante Kagura recordó un momento de esa aventura que más bien había relegado al olvido, puesto que otras cosas rondaban su mente.

–Te preguntas por qué me voy, ¿no es así?

–Poco me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

–Debo irme sin perder más tiempo –¿debía? Y por qué "debía". Porque no quería hacerlo, por eso.

–Nadie te está corriendo.

–No, es correcto, pero de la misma manera en que tú no me corres no hay nada que me impida irme. No me malinterpretes. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y sobre todo que me hayas permitido viajar con tu grupo, pero tengo que irme –no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba diciendo, ni lo que aún le faltaba, pero ya había empezado y lo mejor sería acabar pronto–. Todas las noches puede haberme marchado sin más, pero no quise hacerlo; sin embargo, ahora necesito irme, así que lo haré. Porque puedo hacerlo, Sesshoumaru.

 

Después del breve instante que había necesitado para recordar, Sesshoumaru continuó.

–Ahora has vuelto y de nueva cuenta quieres irte sin que nadie te corra. ¿Por qué te complicas la vida de esa forma? ¿Es que quieres que acabe prematuramente?

–Sesshoumaru, antes… antes era sólo yo –inició, molesta ante cómo tartamudeaba–. Ahora… mis hermanos están conmigo y… yo no puedo dejarlos.

–¿Quién ha dicho algo en contra de ellos? –murmuró el demonio con algo cercano a la impaciencia. Definitivamente, en todos los años que había vivido, nunca había encontrado a un demonio con tan poca cabeza para las indirectas.

–Sesshoumaru, son dos niños pequeños.

–Ya he viajado con niños antes y la diferencia es mínima. Rin tendrá la edad de tu hermana y Jaken tiene el carácter y la inteligencia de un niño de dos años, así que no veo el problema –apuntó, con demasiada rapidez para su gusto.

–Sesshoumaru… –inició débilmente, sólo para ser bruscamente interrumpida.

–¿Por qué crees que te devolví la vida? –preguntó, tratando nuevamente de que se diera cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a viajar en compañía de sus hermanos sólo por el hecho de que ella estuviera allí.

–Sesshoumaru, ésa es la pregunta que me hice toda la tarde… –comenzó, pero el demonio volvió a cortarla con brusquedad.

–¿No tienes ninguna idea? –interpeló. Ante tal pregunta ella sólo pudo negar impotentemente con la cabeza y esperó a que él le diera alguna pista–. ¿Por qué crees tú que le devolví la vida a Rin?

–Sesshoumaru, es diferente, tú a ella la aprecias y ella, de alguna manera desconocida, consiguió hacerse un camino hasta tu corazón, y ella te admira y tú la quieres, y…

Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Sesshoumaru las había comparado, le estaba diciendo, indirectamente, como era su estilo, que ella también tenía un lugar, por mínimo que fuera, en sus pensamientos, en su… corazón; algo más que la creación de Naraku, o la asesina, o el enemigo, algo más… personal.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –demandó, sin importarle su patético balbuceo esta vez–. ¿Tú... tú querías traerme de vuelta?


	9. Esta vez es verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y lo entendió: libertad. La libertad que ella había deseado no era la libertad para pelear o para ir a donde ella se le antojase y hacer lo que quisiese... Ni siquiera el poder pensar en lo que fuera sin que nadie le leyera los pensamientos... 
> 
> No, la libertad que ella había deseado era ésa; la libertad para ser feliz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Acabo de TERMINAR esta historia!
> 
> Hace menos de diez minutos le puse el punto final, después de releer por última vez el capítulo final y decidir que me resultaba el producto resultante.
> 
> Déjenme repetir: ¡el capítulo FINAL!
> 
> Oh... Wow...
> 
> Esta fue una de mis primeras historias... La segunda o la tercera... Es una de mis historias propias más queridas, puede que hasta mi favorita... Empecé a escribirla en febrero del 2013, cuando estaba en sexto... Parece que ha pasado tanto... y al mismo tiempo... Dos años con esta historia. Dos.
> 
> Sin duda, una parte de mi corazón siempre le corresponderá a Una nueva oportunidad para ser libre, porque... bueno, ¿falta razón? Sin duda ha sido una de las historias más importantes para mí, y es de las que más me han hecho creer en mí misma como escritora...
> 
> No sé si saltar de alegría o sentirme nostálgica, o vestirme de luto o reír como histérica. Una nueva oportunidad está ¡TERMINADO!
> 
> Wow...

Los recuerdos comenzaron a desfilar por su mente. Cómo el día en que Naraku había intentado matarla y se había encontrado con el grupo del demonio en el bosque él casi no había tardado en contestarle que podía viajar con ellos, la mirada que le había dirigido cuando había hecho una mueca de dolor al levantar un cazo de agua, el kimono que le había regalado, cómo parecía que incluso había aminorado la velocidad cuando habían empezado a desplazarse, cómo la había defendido de Koga, cómo le había hablado con toda naturalidad esa misma noche, cuando le había dicho que era bueno que Rin confiara en ella, cómo la había mirado cuando le había dicho que iba a irse… 

Todos, todos esos momentos que ella no había tomado más que por muestras de compasión, o hasta de lástima, todo… hasta llegar a esa mirada que a ella le había parecido cargada de preocupación y de alivio, pero que había atribuido a la cercanía con la muerte definitiva… Todo eso… ¿era algo más?

No sabía qué responder. Por un momento no supo ni siquiera de ella misma.

–Sesshou... maru –acertó a susurrar, imprimiendo en la palabra todo el cariño que sentía hacia el demonio y que nunca podía mostrar, ya fuera por las circunstancias, por miedo, por su orgullo, o como en ese momento, por su estupefacción.

Mientras tanto, el Príncipe del Oeste la continuaba mirando pacientemente, a la espera de su respuesta, su rostro no mostraba una máscara de estoicismo, sino que contenía algo de calidez, algo que hacía que el corazón de la Domadora de los Vientos acelerara su ritmo; algo que quizás podía ser cariño.

–Sesshou... maru –repitió, cada vez más ansiosa y sintiéndose como una tonta– yo... yo no...

Sin embargo, su ya entrecortada oración se vio interrumpida por un llanto que empezó de improviso, proveniente del niño que en teoría estaba dormido.

–Perdona –dijo, atropelladamente mientras volvía la vista al bebé y cuidadosamente le pasaba una mano por el rostro al tiempo que le susurraba algo parecido a un "¿puedes estarte quieto un momento, Kazuo? ¿Por favor?", lo que acalló sus lágrimas, puesto que el niño no buscaba más que la compañía de alguien, y en casi nada ya había vuelto a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista se encontró con que Sesshoumaru, sin que ella lo advirtiera, se había puesto en pie y ahora estaba frente a ella, sus hermosos ojos dorados mirándola intensamente. Esta vez, sin embargo, no sintió miedo por lo vehemente del escrutinio, como había sucedido las veces anteriores, sino que se concentró en los ojos de Sesshoumaru que esta vez, sin duda alguna, la miraban con cariño, a ella, que tanto había ansiado escuchar lo que acababa de oír. 

Aprovechándose de que Kagura no había intentado evadir su acercamiento, Sesshoumaru le rodeó la cintura con los brazos con una fuerza que, a pesar de todo no estaba desprovista de delicadeza y antes de que la orgullosa joven pudiera resistirse, o siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía….

él se inclinó sobre ella y conectó sus labios con los de Kagura.

Jalando de su cadera, atrajo a la joven hacia él con tanta intensidad que incluso le encajó una de sus garras, haciéndole una pequeña herida en la espalda.

Durante una milésima de segundo, Kagura no supo qué hacer. 

Jamás había esperado algo así. Jamás. Es decir, lo había deseado, pero no de había atrevido a creer que sucedería. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban. Él la estaba besando. La tenía sujeta casi como para advertirle que no iría a ningún lado; que él no la dejaría. 

Pero luego reaccionó. De hacer podido, habría sonreído, pero Sesshoumaru se lo impedía. 

Abrió la boca levemente, dándole entrada a la lengua del demonio y le respondió el beso, buscando ella también más cercanía y profundidad. 

Con rapidez, casi con brusquedad, Kagura levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Sesshoumaru, jalándolo hacia ella, casi imitando lo que había hecho él hacía poco.

Él hizo como si no se diera cuenta, demasiado ocupado jugueteando con sus labios. 

En determinado momento incluso la mordió, pero Kagura no notó el salado sabor de la sangre sino hasta después.

El corazón de la imperturbable Domadora de los Vientos latía con tanta fuerza y con tanta rapidez que casi creyó que se le desgarraría el pecho.

Se separaron sólo hasta que les faltó el aire, sólo cuando no pudieron conservar esa cercanía más. Ambos jadeaban, y Kagura trató de evitar los ojos de Sesshoumaru, demasiado avergonzada o quizás demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. 

El silencio permaneció un rato, hasta que Sesshoumaru lo rompió.

–Quiero que te quedes –dijo solamente. 

Era difícil discernir si era una petición o una orden. Siempre era difícil estar seguro del todo con él. Parecía ambas. Pero él nunca pedía nada. Sólo tomaba. Y aparentemente planeaba tomarla a ella en ese momento...

–Sesshoumaru... –acertó a responder tartamudeando–. Yo... yo...

–¿Te parece que la oferta se queda corta, Kagura? –inquirió él, ligeramente sorprendido.

Parpadeó, sorprendida. Sesshoumaru casi nunca se refería a ella por su nombre. Sobre todo no cuando hablaba directamente con ella.

De pronto, supo lo que debía hacer. Sonrió con malicia.

–Me parece que está bastante bien –murmuró, sonriendo–, siempre que consiga aguantar tu carácter. Y tú el mío. ¿Qué opinas?

–Si sólo se trata de aguantar tus desbalances... –inició él, casi poniendo la expresión de un niño mimado. 

–¿Qué? –preguntó–. Si la que va a aguantarte a ti soy yo, ¿recuerdas? –respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego y rodando los ojos. No había duda, pensó, Sesshoumaru siempre tenía que tener la razón en todo.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, jalando de su hakama obligó a Sesshoumaru inclinarse sobre ella nuevamente, de tal forma que fue ahora ella la que unió sus labios, siendo respondida casi de inmediato.

Esta vez fueron más lentamente que la anterior. Ella se entretuvo en saborear el momento, en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y de que había demostrado que no era un imposible; en saborear su victoria.

Él, por su lado, dejó un poco de su orgullo y le cedió algo de control. Sus brazos, que aún rodeaban su cintura, fueron subiendo poco a poco, hasta que alcanzaron su cuello, y después su cabeza.

Llevaba el cabello recogido, como siempre.

Empezó a desatar la cinta que ataba su cabello castaño en un chongo. Kagura lo dejó hacer. ¿Qué más daba que la viera con el cabello suelto? Era parte de ella tanto como lo eran sus ojos o sus manos. 

Cuando el lazo rojo cayó al suelo y sus cabellos quedaron al aire libre, las ráfagas de viento del aire nocturno hicieron que revoloteara a su alrededor, formando remolinos como esa primera vez, hacía tantos meses que ella misma se lo había soltado frente a un río, con la esperanza de empezar una nueva vida.

Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ahora realmente empezaba una nueva vida. Ahora era libre y había alcanzado todo lo que alguna vez había deseado. Incluso lo que había parecido imposible. Ahora realmente era poseedora de su libertad.

Kagura imitó a Sesshoumaru y separando una de sus manos de su cuello la dirigió a su cabello plateado, pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones del sedoso cabello platinado, que igual que los castaños de Kagura revoloteaba en torno suyo.

El viento hacía que el cabello de ambos se juntara, mezclando cabellos plateados con cabellos oscuros, rodeando a la pareja. 

Cuando finalmente se separaron, esta vez sin tanta agitación, Kagura se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo casi con picardía.

Ahora podía decir sin dudas que en los ojos de Sesshoumaru había algo de pasión.

–Jamás creí que fueras a hacer eso –le dijo, mitad en broma mitad en serio.

–Yo jamás creí que fueras a lograr que lo hiciera –le respondió, para sorpresa de la hanyou, sonriendo. Esa sonrisa de lado hacía que su colmillo superior izquierdo le sobresaliera, dándole un aspecto que podía ser tanto amenazante como retador.

Sin saber cómo, habían cambiado de lugar, y ahora era Sesshoumaru el que se encontraba recargado contra el árbol, mientras que Kagura se mantenía mitad apoyando su peso sobre él y mitad soportándose a sí misma.

–Entonces supongo que tendré que quedarme, Lord Sesshoumaru –dijo con sorna. Él se dio cuenta de la burla en su voz, pero por una vez le permitiría esa falta de respeto.

–Podrías irte –apuntó–, aunque te recuerdo que quedarte obedece más a tus intereses si planeas mantenerte con vida.

Kagura lo miró en silencio durante un rato, sonriendo con malicia.

–También concuerda con mis intereses personales –respondió finalmente, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, como para dar a entender que no quería decirlo.

Ante sus palabras, que creía serían dejadas pasar por su interlocutor, Sesshoumaru rió levemente. Era un sonido acompasado, suave, como una brisa de verano.

–¿Debo suponer entonces que la decisión ha sido tomada? –inquirió Sesshoumaru, y durante una milésima de segundo Kagura creyó distinguir un pequeñísimo deje de inseguridad en su voz. Elevó una ceja ligeramente, ensanchando su sonrisa.

–Me reservo la capacidad para marcharme en algún momento –apuntó la demonesa, poniendo un atisbo de orgullo en sus palabras–. Pero por el momento –agregó, suavizando un poco el tono de sus palabras–, preferiría permanecer aquí –continuó, bajando su voz mientras rompía el contacto visual en favor de ocultar su rostro de la vista del demonio, queriendo esconder el ligero rubor que podía sentir ser esparcía por sus mejillas–. Preferiría permanecer contigo –susurró, casi incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decir.

Durante al menos dos segundos todo lo que Kagura pudo escuchar fue el furioso latir de su corazón en su pecho, que súbitamente sentía a la altura de la garganta.

Entonces, justo cuando creyó que él tomaría su espada y la apuñalaría por haber aspirado tan alto, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sesshoumaru extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia ella y, asiéndola por el hombro tiró de ella para atraerla a su pecho, en donde la rodeó con ambos brazos mientras ella, primero inseguramente y después con un extraño sentimiento de confianza, lo dejó hacer, inclinándose de tal forma que tenía la mejilla izquierda recargada en el hombro del youkai.

Un extraño sentimiento de calidez la recorrió desde las puntas del cabello hasta las plantas de sus pies descalzos.

–Entonces no hay nada más que discutir, Kagura –afirmó Sesshoumaru, su voz una suave mezcla de firmeza y un deje de cariño.

Ni siquiera ella podía contraatacar algo así. Lentamente tragó saliva, aunque más bien le pareció semejante a tragarse su orgullo en el sentido literal de la expresión antes de responder.

–No –dijo, sonriendo levemente, mientras elevaba sus brazos para rodear el musculoso torso del demonio–. No hay nada más que decir.

De pronto, todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses no parecía nada comparado con eso. La golpeó el reconocimiento de todo lo que había hecho: recuperar su corazón, ganar su libertad, escapar de Naraku, sobrevivir a una herida indudablemente mortal, encontrarse con el grupo de Sesshoumaru, haber conocido por primera vez lo que eran el cariño y las relaciones funcionales; haber dejado eso atrás, organizar una batalla campal, superar su propio miedo al fracaso, conseguir unir a todos los enemigos de Naraku en un solo bando; haberse reencontrado con Kanna, la muerte de Byakuya, la muerte de Hakudoshi, su propia muerte… 

Hasta ese momento, cuando había vuelto a abrir sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con los bellísimos orbes de Sesshoumaru observándola con una mezcla de preocupación y anhelo.

La había devuelto a la vida, había accedido a aceptar la presencia de sus hermanos a cambio de la promesa de que ella se quedaría dentro de su grupo, dentro de… ¿cuál era el nombre que le daban los demonios-perros?, ¿manada?

Sinceramente, no estaba al tanto de los nombres, pero hasta donde ella entendía, y que volviera Naraku de su tumba si estaba equivocada, lo que Sesshoumaru acababa de decir era una declaración formal en todo su esplendor para que ella se convirtiera en su “compañera”, como llamaban esa clase de demonios a sus parejas.

Su corazón aceleró su paso aún más, y una parte de ella vagamente se preguntó a sí misma cómo era eso posible siquiera, pero la mayoría de sí continuó concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru acababa… acababa de pedirle que se quedara con ella… Y ella acababa de aceptar esa oferta, casi sin pensárselo dos veces, demasiado, porque, realmente, no había nada que pensar.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado eso? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con robarle una simple mirada de vago interés al poderoso demonio que en ese mismo momento la abrazaba? ¿Cuántas veces había calificado de “imposible” lo que en ese instante estaba sucediendo?

Sesshoumaru aumentó ligeramente la presión a sus costados, convirtiendo el contacto en un apretón cariñoso, mientras ella ensanchaba la sonrisa en sus labios rojos, casi obligándose a contener una risa de victoria.

Ahí estaba, todo lo “imposible”, todo lo que ella debería haber sido “incapaz” de conseguir, todo lo “absurdo”, todo lo “inverosímil”.

Su corazón latía rápidamente en la cavidad que debería haber ocupado desde siempre, con tanta fuerza que parecía que había estado ahí todos los días de su vida, junto a ella, la única cosa –o persona, o demonio, o lo que fuera; honestamente el uso gramatical le daba lo mismo en ese momento– que había deseado casi tanto como su libertad, su barbilla apoyada ligeramente sobre la cabeza de la Domadora de los Vientos mientras su pecho se elevaba acompasada y suavemente con cada inhalación de aire, revolviendo los cabellos castaños de la hanyou.

Kagura suspiró levemente, sintiendo como si acabara de deshacerse del peso de meses y meses de lucha y de maltrato y de miedo y… Había acabado. Todo había acabado. Y entre las cenizas y los restos de una batalla campal ella se alzaba vencedora, sus sueños cumplidos, su victoria alcanzada. 

Habían pasado tantas cosas, ella había superado tantos obstáculos y súbitamente lo tenía todo. La libertad por la que había entregado su vida no una, sino dos veces; la victoria y la venganza en cuyos deseos su pecho había ardido durante meses, en un intento desesperado de llenar el vacío de su pecho. Tenía no sólo la atención, sino lo que incluso se habría atrevido a juzgar era cariño del demonio a quien ella más había admirado, llegando incluso a apreciar de una manera que ella –orgullo fuera, verdades dentro– consideraba romántica.

Cierto, que por momentos había parecido imposible, pero… el desenlace había valido la pena, pensó, sonriendo, el gesto que en sus facciones generalmente parecía cruel ahora teñido de suavidad; en sus ojos brillaba la esperanza casi con la misma fuerza que la luna llena sobre ellos.

Se dio cuenta de que si para conservar ese momento, para convertirlo en realidad hubiera sido necesario el volver a vivir todas las penurias y carencias de los meses anteriores, si hubiera sido menester morir y regresar de las Puertas de la Muerte dos veces más, arriesgándose a perderlo todo, pero también con la posibilidad de ganarlo todo, lo habría hecho; habría vuelto a pasar por lo mismo con tal de conservar lo que tenía en ese momento, sin pensárselo dos veces.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Sesshoumaru se había ralentizado, y el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura se había aflojado, sacada lentamente de su ensoñación se enderezó poco a poco, apoyando su peso sobre su brazo derecho, que a su vez había colocado sobre la suave y verde hierba que bordeaba el claro donde se encontraban para poder mirar al descendiente de Inu no Taisho.

Una sonrisa que se colocaba entre burla y cariño asomó a las comisuras de sus labios. Y hablando de imposibles… al parecer, la pregunta que había formulado tantos meses atrás finalmente tendía respuesta. 

Sobre el firme tronco del roble, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda, la luz de la luna dándole de lleno en el rostro, acentuando aún más su natural atractivo, Sesshoumaru se encontraba profunda y apaciblemente dormido, una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones.

Sin duda alguna, volvió a pensar Kagura, sin que el pensamiento le resultara en el mínimo extraño, por ese momento ella habría sacrificado todo por lo que había luchado con tanto ahínco.

Lentamente, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía elevó su mano derecha hacia el rosto del Taiyoukai, rozando su mejilla ligeramente con las yemas de sus delgados dedos, apartando un par de mechones plateados para apreciar sus esculturales facciones con mayor claridad, en sus labios una sonrisa que por una vez no era de crueldad, sino de ternura porque sí, a pesar de todo, de las katanas que Sesshoumaru aún tenía a su costado, de la longitud de sus garras, de la armadura que todavía llevaba puesta, su imponente figura no le inspiraba miedo, sino cariño.

Lanzó una cariñosa mirada a su alrededor, posando sus ojos en cada una de las personas que se encontraban presentes –Rin, Kanna, Kazuo, incluso cayó en la cuenta de que miraba con afecto a Jaken y a Ah-Un–, sonriendo abiertamente.

Sí, eso era lo que había deseado con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, incluso cuando no lo había tenido con ella.

Y lo entendió: libertad. La libertad que ella había deseado no era la libertad para pelear o para ir a donde ella se le antojase y hacer lo que quisiese... Ni siquiera el poder pensar en lo que fuera sin que nadie le leyera los pensamientos... 

No, la libertad que ella había deseado era ésa; la libertad para ser feliz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leyeron bien ¡último capítulo de esta historia!
> 
> Gracias a todos...
> 
> Cristina, ¡gracias por todo, por tu apoyo, por tu paciencia, por tu cariño!
> 
> Finalmente puedo poner el punto final en una historia que estará conmigo siempre.
> 
> Y, por última vez, los personajes que usé no me pertenecen a mí, sólo esta historia romántica entretejida con los sueños de una muchacha, que empezó a escribirla siendo una niña. Los nombres e historia original son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Y... aquí está.  
> Esta historia es muy especial para mí, ya que fue mi primera historia larga, con una pareja que de verdad quería darle un final feliz.  
> ¡Espero escuchar lo que opinan de esto!  
> <3


End file.
